


Without air

by Trotamundos



Category: Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotamundos/pseuds/Trotamundos
Summary: Una decisión puede cambiar tu destino drásticamente,Después de su enfrentamiento con Bruce y de que esté decidiera entre él y el joker, Jason decide volver a la ligaSpoiler: entrena, se enamora, Jason es dramático, parece novela de romance aveses, Slade es su principe gladiador todo en uno, Bruce lo intenta y más
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. ¿Me quisiste ?

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic, espero mejorar aaaaa ya está escrito el siguiente espero subirlo pronto ;v

Jason no había pensado en el amor en mucho tiempo….

antes de morir robin lo era todo, además de que consumía la mayor parte del tiempo, después de su muerte todo cambio de tener un futuro tener un padre, un abuelo, y un hogar seguro a enfocarse en un solo objetivo, la venganza contra bruce

Talía fue como una madre o lo más cercano a una a su propio estilo frio, una persona en quien confiar, todo después de el pozo y de que le rompiera el maldito corazón al contarle que Batman lo remplazo casi tan rápido como lo enterró y su asesino el maldito payaso seguía vivo y feliz en arkham, ¿era una maldita broma? Joder el maldito lo mata y el payaso solo es encerrado (de nuevo), es que no significaba nada...., por lo que Talía le dijo deambulo por las calles de gotham y el maldito murciélago ni siquiera lo encontró antes que ella, y se atrevía a hacerse llamar detective

siempre quiso darle una excusa, pero dentro de él sabía que siempre abría más reproches ¿porque nunca lo busco? Él sabía que probablemente nunca supo que escapo de su ataúd, pero ¿porque nunca lo hizo? ¿Es que nunca lo visito en su tumba?, o fue ¿porque no merecía eso después de haber fallado ?, y la conclusión a la que siempre llegaba era la misma, era simple bruce jamás lo quiso, no era más que un chico que recogió del callejon del crimen, nada comparado con su chico dorado, una decepción, esa era la única explicación de porqué nunca mato al payaso.

Estubo tentado a quedarse con Talía, con la liga, pero aún tenía dudas si solo tal vez

Si solo tal vez era un malentendido, si solo talvez el chico nuevo no era su hijo, talvez el nuevo se iría si él se presentara, talvez bruce si quería matar al payaso, pero Dick y el nuevo no lo dejaron talvez……solo talvez bruce si lo amaba, así que regresaría y lo enfrentaría y al joker le daría su merecido regresaría y el sobria la verdad

Cuando volví no solo descubrí que bruce era diferente, él era como un extraño para él, primero era claro que el nuevo le importaba “lo quería”, en segundo cuando lo miro sin su capucha una cosa era clara, él hubiera preferido que su error siguiera bajo tierra, lo miro justo como mira a esos imbéciles contra los que lucha eso hizo que su pecho doliera que lo sintiera pesado que quisiera vomitar

después de la explosión, lamio sus heridas solo en un apartamento de lujo en la zona más exclusiva de gotham eso no lo hizo más fácil aun lo deprimía el hecho de que bruce lo quería muerto ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Pero se podría ir a la mierda porque ahora sabia la verdad, el solo quería al niño muerto, no al monstruo que salió del pozo dentro del cadáver de su hijo, puede que lo hubiera amado, pero eso ya no importaba porque él no quería a esa cosa en la que se había convertido

los murciélagos lo buscarían estaba seguro, pero jamás lo encontrarían, Talía tenía razón jamás pensarían en buscarlo en la zona alta de gotham después de todo solo pensaban que era una rata de callejón

dos semanas después

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue a dormir era de noche y sentía la boca seca las luces de los edificios entraban por la ventana y atravesaban las cortinas verdes el colchón era gigante más de lo normal o para su gusto, pero no podía negar que le encantaba sentirse como arriba de una nube

se levantó y casi le sorprendió de no sentir el frio en sus pies, después de haber sufrido tanto en las calles ya casi no sentía el frio, cruzo la puerta de su habitación semidormido y entro en la cocina, ¿que estaría pensando al volver? que bruce lo abrasaría le diría te extrañe me alegra verte y después despediría al nuevo y le entregaría robin?

Claro que no era un tonto, se dijo mientras dejaba el vaso sobre el fregadero, porque debería si nadie lo quería, le dolió el pecho camino hacia el sofá y se permitió sentarse y colocar sus rodillas frente a su pecho y bajar la cabeza se quedó así por un rato saboreando su dolor

Levanto el rostro después de unos minutos todo seguía oscuro, pero siempre era así, inhalo fuertemente antes de levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación, porque diablos se daría por vencido y se deprimiría por alguien a quien solo le importaba ponerlo detrás de las rejas, se dijo mientras guardaba su ropa en una mochila táctica y luego se acercó a su celular en la mesita de noche y marco el único numero guardado

Tunnn…tunnn…….t..clup ¿jason te encuentras a salvo? ¿te han descubierto?

No, mama estoy bien, ya he decidido……, Talía guardo silencio en la línea, mientras jason respondía con miedo en la voz, quiero volver odio este lugar quiero salir ahora, no sé si podre aguan... jason no termino la frase porque Talía le corto, 3:00 am en el aeropuerto abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad y ten cuidado Cariño y luego colgó

Jason guardo su teléfono y reunió lo que le restaba salió por la puerta y bajo por el elevador, que más daba ya, si los murciélagos tardarían en encontrar los videos de primera mano y después tardaría más registrando su habitación donde no había nada más que algo de comida y una cama distendida.

bajo hasta el estacionamiento y robo una motocicleta eran 2:30 am seguro si rodeaba el centro llegaría a tiempo, acelero ruidosamente y salió a la calle estaba nublado y el aire olía a tierra, el cielo le estaba dando una ventaja los murciélagos son más lentos con la lluvia es peligroso un techo mojado

Jason llego al aeropuerto a las 3:03 am el avión privado de Talía estaba ya esperándolo subió con su nueva moto a la parte de atrás, con nueva pintura se vería bien, no podía dejarla

Los murciélagos no tardarían en encontrar el punto A de donde desapareció y fue robada al punto B donde fue abandonada casualmente en un aeropuerto, claro lo sabrían con las cámaras, pero no planeaba ahorrarles 20 divertidas horas de revisar las cámaras, sonrió mientras abordaba y Talía lo esperaba cuando bajo de la moto Talía lo atrajo hacia si 

Lo siento mucho le dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, no dejare que te vuelva a hacer daño cariño, me alegro que estés conmigo ahora ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas? Jason seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando Talía lo miro a la cara, no esperaba ser abrazado de esa manera se relajó cunado noto que Talía lo miraba, estoy bien ya cicatrizo lo suficiente solo quiero salir de aquí le dijo desviando la mirada

Talía lo condujo a la parte de enfrente y Lugo el avión despego

Jason se sentó entre unos de los varios asientos después de unos segundos no pudo evitarlo y miro por la ventana, en su interior su pecho se hundió no quería reconocer que muy muy en su interior esperaba ver el Batimovil o a B en su moto o en su jet o lo que sea pero que llegara y le digiera que lo amaba que no podía irse, pero lo único que miro fue una ciudad que empezaba a llorar su partida entonces cerro los ojos mientras dejaba ir el nudo de su garganta y sentía la mano de Talía entre la suya


	2. Adelante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sigue adelante después de su pelea con Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cuarentena me ha dado bastante tiempo libre :v

Después de regresar a la liga con Talía no quería pensar en nada y en nadie, cuando empezó el entrenamiento se dejo llevar, entreno hasta que ya no podía pensar en bruce ni Dick ni en su remplazo, los entrenadores iban y venían, entregarse en cuerpo y alma era lo más fácil y le daría su lealtad a quien la mereciera, por el momento Talía ocupaba ese lugar, ella siguió y dijo que seguiría siempre apostando por él, ella pagaba por los entrenadores le dio comida y un lugar al cual llamar hogar y en cambio él se esforzaba asta colapsar, para convertirse en su herramienta, la mejor... 

Bruce siempre aprovechaba oportunidad para compararlo con dick, nunca fue suficiente no importaba cuanto se esforzará siempre era el segundo, con Talía era distinto ella veía cuanto se esforzaba y lo quería por lo que era y como era, bruce le había abandonado, tomo su decisión, entonces el haría lo mismo y seguiría adelante ya no viviría por él y para él, lo olvidaría y lo recordaría como él lo hizo con él, tan solo estará tranquilo sabiendo que alguna vez tuvo un padre, hace una vida ....

Talía confiaba en el por otro lado ra´s no tanto o al menos no en un principio solía dudar de el por lo que comenzó a imponerle misiones radicales en contra de la moral de los murciélagos, el las cumplió todas y cada una sin sobrevivientes solo muertos ra´s estaba feliz y eso solo significaba nuevos entrenadores para el en cambio pagados por ra´s lo que hacía feliz a Talía porque su padre confiaba en él y él podría tener más libertades dentro de la liga

Había conocido a Damián desde que solo era un bebe él sabía que era el hijo de bruce, pero eso a él ya no le importaba o eso quería pensar al menos, no quería pensar que se había encariñado con el de ninguna manera, pero es difícil no hacerlo después de ver cuánto se esforzaba por cumplir con las expectativas de su madre y su abuelo, le recordaba la fría y delgada línea de la siega lealtad que alguna vez cruzo, Damián entrenaba particularmente con la cabeza del demonio o con Talía, Damián lo había mirado una o dos veces antes siempre alado de Talía pero no estuvieron solos hasta que se encontraron en las duchas una de las noches

Le duele todo su cuerpo su espalda palpita, pero es un dolor que se siente bien talvez hasta refrescante, las duchas están encendidas lo puede ver por el vapor que sale de una de las ventanas, piensa mientras cruza el patio, es raro casi siempre él es el único a esta hora de la madrugada, cuando entra maldice por lo bajo, Damián está dentro en una de las duchas, si lo ignora probablemente ni siquiera lo note en la habitación, esta tuvo que haber sido Talía seguro quiere que confraternicemos pero no quiere acercarse demasiado a nadie por ahora .

Se desvistió como si estuviera solo, paso a una de las duchas de alado y comenzó su rutina como si nada, el agua estaba fría era normal en aquella época del año solía nevar a finales de cada año, pero ahora a mediados siempre había un calor penetrante y húmedo, por que el niño pensaría que estaría bien bañarse con agua caliente entonces lo miro de reojo y noto que tenía las manos moradas, seguro lo hicieron nadar en el mar, cuando jason nadaba en el mar por entrenamiento de resistencia siempre terminaba entumido y adolorido, por eso Talía aprovecho la oportunidad para enviarlo aquí después, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía las gotas de agua helada caer por su rostro

Cuando los abrió terminaba su rutina de baño y miro a un lado Damián lo estaba mirando descaradamente, miraba sus cicatrices, jason se estremeció, pero se esforzó para no mudar su expresión seria entonces Damián acercándose más le pregunto ¿ porque alguien se dejaría quemar por un cigarrillo? Fue todo, fingió desinterés mientras paso por su lado y respondía, "no los deje chico"

Mama me conto que te adopto, ¿eres su daga no? le dijo mientras le pasaba un dedo por la espalda delineando una de sus cicatrices, tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces antes de girarse y mirarlo mientras le respondía pasándole la mano por el pelo mojado, "así es niño"

Pero no eres hijo de mi padre? Verdad, sintió que quería vomitar por un momento mientras su corazón se hundía un poco más, sintiéndose …. Solo

"No Damián no lo soy", le dijo mientras le dolía el pecho, y mantenía su expresión en blanco, Damián lo miro de frente por un momento, "tienes los ojos verdes seguro pasas por hijo de mi madre", "seguro que si niño y ¿qué tal el mar?", Damián sonrió y se relajó considerablemente, 'el mar esta agitado me entro en los ojos y luego una ola me arrojo a la playa, mama estaba algo molesta", le dijo mientras se secaba a un lado de él, "mama se enoja por todo que no sea perfecto no se lo tomes en cuenta", "si lo haces terminaras quemándote vivo," le respondió resoplando mientras terminaba de vestirse y metía lo demás a su casillero, ambos caminaron de regreso tranquilamente estaba comenzando a nublarse y hacia mucho aire habría una tormenta en la noche, siguieron por el patio y entraron a los dormitorios exclusivos," buenas noches zombi " se despidió Damián mientras seguía por el pasillo y el entraba a su habitación

Se acostó en su cama respirando lentamente escuchando los truenos a lo lejos, seguro que bruce se enteraría de su hijo pronto y esperaba en lo más profundo de su ser estar lejos cuando eso pasara conociéndolo lo tomaría por una traición de su parte por no correr a contarle, pero quien podría culparlo por no querer volver a verlo después de lo de su cuello, se dijo mientras rodaba sobre si quedando de lado mirando el aire que entraba por las ventanas abiertas y los relámpagos al horizonte, era relajante y se quedaba dormido mientras sentía su cicatriz cerca de su cuello entre sus dedos

Una semana después

Caminaba tranquilo por el patio trasero le encantaba el olor a aire limpio (quién lo culparía después de vivir en Gotham) se volvía adictivo las hojas el césped pulcramente cortado, lo mejor era el sendero en el bosque siempre le gustaba perderse un rato, aunque Talía lo reprendiere después

el cielo estaba gris llovería pronto, había estado lloviendo recurrentemente y el ambiente estaba húmedo el aire estaba tranquilo como antes de una tormenta, estaba a punto de recoger una piña de pino, tenía una colección en su habitación justo cuando escucho una hoja tronar justo detrás de el

"Veo que has terminado tu entrenamiento matutino antes jason", era Talía la miro y se inclinó (costumbres de la liga), Talía lo miro orgullosa y luego se giró y camino en dirección al complejo mientras decía "sígueme", no quería preguntar, así que solo la siguió entrando en el complejo y siguiéndola por los pasillos que discurrían hacia abajo hasta llegar a unas escaleras pulidas en la piedra con dos espadachines de granito a los lados de las grades puertas, era el auditorio

El olor le hacía recordar a estar dentro de una biblioteca pública, eran grande, oscura con pilares griegos en el fondo avía un foro iluminado por el brillo del pozo que se encontraba detrás del foro, aunque este no estaba a la vista, ra´s esperaba arriba del foro orgulloso, jason se abrió paso entre los asesinos que lucían un traje color negro mientras el lucia los colores de la escolta personal de ra´s de color vino

podía sentir la tensión en el aire, cuando su pie toco el último escalón sabía lo que esperaban que el hiciera, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto, se dirigió a ra´s, se colocó enfrente de él y coloco una rodilla en el piso lentamente y bajo la cabeza

Talía se colocó alado de su padre y miro a jason como solo una madre ve a su hijo en su graduación

ra´s hablo

Hoy es un día de júbilo para nuestra gente, pues mi nieto cumple 8 años y a pesar de su corta edad es una de las personas más mortíferas en el mundo, el será el heredero absoluto, justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Damián entro con dos guardias con el mismo color de traje que jason que lo escoltan hasta el foro y luego bajaron

Tenía que controlar su respiración, se estaba poniendo nervioso con ra´s tan cerca suyo, solo tenía que poner su mente en blanco y respirar, ra´s siguió

Damián a lo largo de este tiempo has demostrado ser un digno sucesor, por lo que hoy en tu fecha de cumpleaños te otorgo lo que todo poderoso comandante de legiones necesita, algo único, "él es el mejor guerrero entre nuestras filas, a derrotado a todos los demás a entrenado y lo continuara haciendo todo con un único objetivo"

Demonios que bochornoso pensó Jason para sus adentros

Ser tu mano derecha, él es tu espada y tu escudo el cortará lo que se te interponga y te protegerá de todo, él es tu fénix.

Jason solo quería que ra´s terminara de hablar joder que le pasaba, sabía que a los viejos les gustaba dar sermones pero que lo hicieran mientras estaba en una posición rígida no era nada placentero aguanto y cuando ra´s los despidió a todos Damián y ra´s fueron los primeros en salir hacia el comedor, por fin podía respirar se relajó y se levantó mientras pensaba sarcasticamente

"Que buen día", lo acababan de ascender a niñera particular, pero por lo que entendió solo tenía que mantenerlo a salvo y procurar…, Talía lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando le entrego un traje verde oscuro con aleaciones doradas, Jason ve a cambiarte y alcánzanos en el comedor le dijo Talía mientras se lo entregaba, "lo recibió" bajo los escalones y corrió a cambiarse

Menos mal solo tenía que comer por ahora, estaba cansado y el día apenas empezaba ra´s debería aprender a hablar en 20 palabras o menos se la paso la mañana hablando juraría que no le prestó atención después de los primeros 30 minutos, no sentía los músculos los tenía entumecidos, pensó jason mientras se colocaba las protecciones de oro algo extravagante, pero le gustaban se parecían a las de la mujer maravilla en ambos antebrazos y su traje no era la gran cosa pero era lo más ideal, ligero y cómodo perfecto para pelear de color verde oscuro con una capucha y todo, se miró al espejo sus ojos resaltaban escandalosamente con un verde brillante, se colocó nuevamente sus botas negras mientras pensaba en los ojos de bruce escudriñando los suyos, y solo pudo sentir tristeza a recordar que lo miraba con horror y decepción

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a los comedores reales el pasillo estaba hermosamente pulido, se encontró enfrente de una gran puerta de roble, respiro hondo y exhalo 

Abrió la puerta y se colocó a lado de Damián, nadie pareció notar su presencia acepto Talía que le echo una ojeada y sonrió volviendo a su comida, mientras el empezó a comer en silencio

Sus planes nunca fueron convertirse en guardián de Damián, pero seguro que si le conseguían más entrenadores no importaba mucho, al menos por ahora.... Estaba empezando a aburrirse y estaba empezando a cansarse de inclinarse todo el tiempo talvez debería tan solo salir, ¿pero a dónde? se podrían joder cuándo respondiese esa pregunta, sabía que mama lo entendería, pero ra´s talvez no tanto


	3. Negro y anaranjado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason conose a su nuevo maestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo será desde la perspectiva de slede

Durante los próximos días de su “acenso”, si se le pudiese llamar así, se la pasa jugando a ser una niñera particular, Damián tenía un serio problema se veía así mismo como un adulto totalmente capas de dirigir y aniquilar lo que se le atravesara, cualquier cosa que ra´s consideraba peligroso para los intereses de la liga lo discutía con los espías que el colocaba en cada sector en presencia de Talía y Damián además de él, cuando en la zona se rumoraba cualquier tipo de ataque en su contra se optaba por deshacerse del problema, pero el chico se ofrecía siempre para dirigir y aniquilar a pesar de que Talía o ra´s no pensaran que fuese necesario enviarlo, se colaba en filas y terminaba corriendo tras de el para vigilar que nadie le tocara un pelo al chico, era totalmente capas pero durante la batalla nunca se sabe si algún traidor se armaría de valor para atacarlo

Y si no fuera suficiente también le gustaba jugar a ser antibalas y entonces a él le tocaba correr más rápido y matar a los idiotas que le apuntaban

Se despertó con el ruido de su puerta, sintió que su cuerpo de ponía rígido y frio, cuando su corazón dio el segundo latido después del ruido, metió la mano bajo su almohada saco la navaja que Talía le regalo y salto de su cama todo con una serie de movimientos fluidos, se quedó estupefacto, Talía lo miro como si nada, le dolió la cabeza, guardo la navaja

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, no había dormido bien últimamente menos cuidando a Damián, el chico ni siquiera dormía a veces, y él no dormía mucho pero cuando descansaba lo aprovechaba máximo que Talía lo despertara así 

se tallo los ojos mientras le preguntaba ¿paso algo?

Sé que es difícil cuidar de él, le dijo acercándose, pero debo de decir que lo has hecho bastante bien, la quinta vez que se escapó casi me vi tentada a encerrarlo en su cuarto con guardias, pero el cumplió admirablemente con la misión, no puedo encerrarlo, es tan solo un niño que quiere conocer el mundo, entonces se sentó a su lado y le entrego una caja, era de madera negra con el numero 18, la abrió con un clic, dentro sobre una seda negra se encontraba una máscara de madera color roja y negra en forma de demonio japonés, le paso los dedos con lentitud, estaba tan pulida que ni siquiera percibía ningún detalle de corrección alguna, era horrible y hermosa, levanto su mirada a Talía, ella le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras decía,” feliz cumpleaños hijo”, estoy y estaré siempre orgullosa de ti me has escuchado, sintió la brisa entrando por su ventana y caliente su cara, se le salieron las lágrimas sin darse cuenta, solo pudo asentir y seguir llorando

Po la mañana se encontró entumido se había quedado dormido con la caja entre sus brazos, se estiro en su cama, y miro hacia la ventana, iba a amanecer en poco tiempo se despertó justo a tiempo

Se levantó y se vistió, luego como un niño se puso frente al espejo y se puso su máscara, resoplo y se terminó carcajeando frente al espejo, sus ojos eran de un verde con azul llamativo además de que una vez se miró al espejo enojado, el verde que se miraba en sus ojos era como el del pozo, con la máscara se vería genial, se filtraba su color atreves de las rendijas de la máscara,lo que podría hacer con ella, solo de pensar en los demás mirándolo con miedo o curiosidad, entonces le pondrían apodos como el demonio o el tormento o gran guardián, junto con los rumores de que había regresado de la muerte, que más podría desear podría actuar como en una gran obra de teatro, empezaba a pensar que Talía lo conocía mejor de lo que aparentaba, además de que la máscara lo hacía sentirse extrañamente…

……seguro.

Camino por los pasillos y se encontró a otros asesinos caminando por estos, atrajo un par de miradas que se desviaron de inmediato, se quería reír, pero se contuvo, la magia estaba en actuar serio, aguardo afuera de sus habitaciones de Damián cuando salió este le miro y luego le sonrió, girándose para caminar por el pasillo, "te portas como un niño rojo", "pero debo admitir que en la oscuridad asustaras a los ignorantes contra los que nos solemos enfrentar ", jason resoplo bajo y camino con él, talvez con algo de suerte lo incitaría a actuar más como uno

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera negra, la sala de entrenamiento de ra´s, antes de pasar Damián se giró y lo miro con ¿miedo?, podría actuar como adulto, pero seguía siendo un niño por dentro con las mismas inseguridades de uno, cada cierto tiempo había pruebas difíciles para ambos, separados o juntos, pero siempre lo lograban, tenía que darle fuerzas

pero ¿cómo?

Entonces se acercó a él sin pensar lo abrazo fuerte entre sus brazos, "estarás bien eres hijo de tu padre y tu madre niño", luego se apartó, Damián había recuperado su seguridad y algo de su petulante mirada, entonces como si nunca hubiera pasado, ambos entraron como si nada.

La sala estaba iluminada por antorchas se sentía un ambiente tranquilo, y olía a encerrado, "puedes retirarte rojo me encargare de él desde a aquí ", ra´s lo despidió apenas entro, estaba de espaldas a él, Damián ni se inmutó, estaría bien, salió de la sala, su entrenador lo estaría esperando entonces, cruzo el patio a su zona acostumbrada de entrenamiento, Talía lo estaba esperando apenas lo vio se dirigió a él

Has acabado con dmitry jason, te tengo una sorpresa has avanzado mucho y es hora de que comiences con tu nueva etapa de entrenamiento, le dijo mientras caminaban a los jardines

Has estado aprendiendo admirablemente jason, es hora de que te topes con pared (literalmente pensaría después), te hará bien, cruzaron el patio y pasaron por los jardines acercándose a el sendero que usaba para escaparse de vez en cuando, ¿por qué Talía lo llevaba por ahí? Estaba todo húmedo por la ultima lluvia y había un poco de neblina la tierra mojada no ayudaba, no sabía si era prudente dejar un rastro, Talía no lo hacía por lo que tuvo que cuidar donde pisaba 

Talía lo condujo 30 minutos por el sendero a buen paso luego se empezó a divisar un complejo pequeño en las entrañas del bosque, ya lo había visto antes pero ahora estaba en mejores condiciones, lo remodelo completamente o así lucia de lejos, se pararon admirándolo de lejos

El estará ahí, te quedaras aquí hasta que termines de entrenar con él, escúchalo es un hombre sabio en muchas áreas, estoy segura que él te hará esforzarte adecuadamente, es privado y tendrán la libertad de entrenar sin ojos a su alrededor, no quiero que tu entrenamiento sea de conocimiento de la liga, entre menos sepan de ti tendrán más que temer, lo miro a los ojos mientras se acercaba más, "esfuérzate " le dijo mientras le daba un apretó en la mano, luego se la soltó y mientras se giraba de regreso le dijo con tono divertido, "te queda bien" .

Camino sendero abajo con cuidado de no dejar rastro, todo estaba muy tranquilo y solo se escuchaba uno que otro grillo o ave, sabía que era normal, pero le inquietaba la falta de sonido, se apresuró cuesta abajo, luego un movimiento y algo siendo arrastrado ligeramente, levanto la mirada y ahí se encontraba su entrenador saliendo de una de las puertas del complejo, seguro que era la bodega, tenía consigo tres colchonetas de entrenamiento cargando como si nada la de en medio arrastraba un poco porque se quería zafar de entre las otras dos, ¿era una maldita broma?, esa cosa solo la había visto un par de veces pero de cerca valla que era más alto de lo que lo hacían ver las cámaras de seguridad, pensó cuando se acercaba al pequeño patio frente al complejo

Era el maldito deathstroke, ¿el jodido Slade Wilson lo iba a entrenar?, no sabía que pensar, pero se estaba poniendo nervioso, mierda era solo por poco, pero es más alto que bruce pensó mientras una sonrisa tonta de niño se le aflojo en los labios, sentía la emoción recorriéndolo y su corazón martillando, tenía que controlarse haber haber ¿que sabía del? Bueno aún seguía en el negocio de mercenario eso era obvio, más bien lógico si se encontraba aquí haciéndola de profesor, ¿Cuánto le habrán pagado para entrenarme?, bueno seguro que una fortuna para dejar su negocio durante un plazo largo, su traje era de un material especial y el justo ahora no tenía más que una navaja, se suponía que iba a entrenar de haber sabido traería al menos su espada, si slade desidia atacarlo ahora seguro lo dejaría apenas vivo, además contaba con curación acelerada, fuerza y sentidos aumentados y quien sabe qué otra cosa, sintió su corazón empezaba a desacelerar, el miedo es una respuesta clásica al desconocimiento, sabe a lo que se enfrenta y sabe que está muerto si lo enfrenta, no está en sus manos, ¿Por qué alterarse? Se dijo mientras se empezaba a acercar a slade él lo había estado mirando desde la vereda, pero no le había hablado solo mirado 

Slade dejó caer las colchonetas, traía su traje completo, de color anaranjado y negro, pero la máscara no, solo una vez lo había visto sin su mascara, estaba igual que la última vez, pero su pelo era largo cuando lo vio en gotham ahora se lo había cortado a un estilo más milita, corto lucia bien, pensó distraído

"Sin mascaras niño", lo miraba a los ojos, se quedó pasmado, casi resopla había olvidado que traía la máscara puesta, pero no se la quitó tan solo lo miro retándolo a quitársela, si lo obedecía ciegamente a la primera eso esperaría siempre, se miraron largo rato hasta que slade volvió a hablar

Talía me conto todo lo que tenía que saber de ti niño, se quién eres quítate eso que solo estorbara y talvez considere dejarte descansar antes de la madrugada

No quería negociar por el sueño, Damián no lo había dejado dormir bien y si quería aguantar a slade necesitaría dormir algo, pensó mientras se quitaba la máscara, slade lo miro largamente mientras escudriñaba su rostro

Deja eso en la silla y apresúrate tenemos trabajo, le dijo mientras acomodaba las colchonetas y le daba la espalda 

Slade era como bruce, excepto que él no era su padre y tenía un sentido de la moral torcidamente de lo lindo y eso significaba que le importaba un mierda quemarlo si podía hacerlo, lo mataría antes del calentamiento se dijo mientras daba su vuelta numero 15 a los extremos del bosque, correr era fácil sin dejar rastro era una jodida tortura sus pies estaban bien, pero si así comenzaría su día todos los días seguro que le quemarían el tercer día, cuando le estaba costando respirar había perdido la cuanta y slade venía detrás de el con una espada de bambú, el desgraciado no había siquiera sudado, le dejo caer la espada con fuerza en ambos pies, no grito no le daría la satisfacción, además había aguantado peor dolor que ese, intento convencerse

aunque eso no significa que no doliera, termino pensando mientras slade le entregaba una rama rota

Había dejado una pista, un rastro una rama, cuando estaba empezando a cansarse era tarde o temprano para descuidar algún detalle, slade le paso de largo, "se de lo que eres capaz niño y si es bajo mi mano te moldeare tanto que ni siquiera Batman te encontrara cuando te escondas "

Su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a martillar con fuerza, luego levanto la mirada a slade mientras le sonreía con emoción, lo miro a su ojo azul como el hielo mientras le contestaba con mordacidad, "bienvenido entonces" 

El día estuvo lleno de slade haciéndolo hacer ejercicios básicos y corrigiéndolo desde su postura hasta el número de la rutina ajustándola a su persona, los golpes llegaban cuando cometía un error, pero no le pudo importar menos, el dolor era solo en el momento no permanecía y le ayudaba a recordar, además el pozo lo curaría para el día siguiente

Era de noche y slade lo había llevado a la orilla al mar, estaba oscuro y lo hizo nadar con él, no le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, pero debía admitir que el mar agitado y oscuro le inquietaba, el aire fluía fuerte como si no tardara una tormenta, slade era grade y fuerte seguro que si un tiburón viene a por ellos ira por la presa grande no? nadaron hasta que no pudo ver la orilla luego empezó a llover el cielo parpadeaba con los truenos, entonces slade se acercó a él mientras le apretaba un hombro, última lección de el día, regresa a la orilla jason le dijo mientras se sumergía y desaparecía, "maldito idiota" le grito indignado mientras miraba lo que sea para orientarse

Dejo de pensar mientras miraba los relámpagos caer, si slade lo trajo hasta aquí seguro fue desorientándolo no podía regresar por donde había llegado, no podía ver nada con la lluvia y el cielo no mostraba más que nubes negras un maestro siempre explicaba antes de hacer un ejercicio y slade le había explicado antes cada ejercicio, porque este sería la ecepción pensó o ¿no lo fue?

Entonces se zambulló y no estaba tan agitado dentro, pero le ardían lo ojos al abrirlos, miro una serie de manchas borrosas y del otro lado solo había negro inmenso, si eran partes rocosas de la isla lo que miro antes podría dirigirse a la orilla, salió a la superficie tosiendo y luego nado con lo último de sus fuerzas a la orilla podía verla ahora, le dolían los brazos, no se detuvo hasta sentir la arena entre sus dedos, entonces sintió que alguien le daba la vuelta

"Bien muchacho ahora levántate, nos vamos no viniste a dormirte en la playa", sintió su ira recorrer su cuerpo se levantó mientras miraba a slade con ferocidad, le siguió atreves de los árboles y cuando diviso el complejo sintió que su ira bajaba de golpe y sus piernas empezaban a temblar

Ve a ducharte y a dormir niño te veré en 5 horas le dijo slade mientras se giraba, y lo empujaba con un brazo al complejo, miro hacia atrás slade recogía el material que se había quedado afuera

Tomo su máscara y entro en la primera puerta que encontró y la cerro de golpe, fuera de la vista de slade se permitió relajarse, no lo vería siendo débil, no sentía los pies y ni si quiera podía ver bien se la paso siguiendo a una mancha en la oscuridad a través del bosque después de lo del mar, solo quería dormir y no despertar todo su cuerpo le palpitaba, dejo la máscara sobre un mueble, y se dirigió al baño, se puso debajo de la regadera con su ropa puesta y se desnudó dentro coloco su ropa en un contenedor de plástico verde y la dejo ahí cerrando sus ojos, ni siquiera quería pensar en lavarla, no “justo ahora” estaba llena de arena y quien sabe de qué mas

Salió de la regadera le ardía la piel, tomo una toalla mientras escuchaba un ruido en el fondo, pero no podría importarle menos ni si quiera tenía los ojos abiertos, regreso a la cama chocando con una pared y luego la sintió en los dedos, la sabana abierta tan solo se arrojó sobre la cama ni si quiera tenia fuerzas para meterse, luego todo se puso negro y juraría que escucho una risa.


	4. Verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade encuentra su promesa

Slade conocía al segundo robin

Todo el que haya pasado un tiempo en el campo se da cuenta de que al empezar estas completamente ciego, no sabes con quien te enfrentas y puede ser muy peligroso, pero con el paso del tiempo peleando con las mismas personas empiezas a conocerlas indirectamente  
como lo fue en el caso del murciélago, su forma de pelear, contactos, amigos y enemigos, fuentes de información, pupilos…  
Después de que grayson creciera y se transformara en nightwin, un chico nuevo apareció alado de Batman, uno con más pasión por pelear, solo lo había visto un par de veces y ninguna de frente, pero fue suficiente para ver en lo que posiblemente se transformaría, el chico era bueno le gustaba pelear y no restringía sus movimientos como lo hacía su antecesor, el chico poseía destreza natural y podría ser un peligros aliado algún día, si se le diera la guía adecuada, empezaba a tener curiosidad, de donde sacaba Batman a sus pupilos, “todos con correa corta y obediencia ciega”

Era una lástima

El murciélago tenía un código con las suficientes cadenas para atar sus alas y anclar su potencial, eso pensó cuando una noche observo desde un techo como el murciélago regañaba a su robin por someter a base de golpes a uno cuantos tipos, había sentido una extraña sensación de admiración y orgullo revoloteando en su pecho, el chico no le temía a Batman o no lo suficiente para desafiarlo 

Tiempo después cuando un nuevo contrato surgió en gotham lo tomo, había pasado un tiempo, y quería ver a su futura amenaza andante, sería divertido ver al chico, tendría que haber desarrollado habilidades más afiladas y nocivas, no era la cifra en realidad era de entrada por salida y puede que hasta era una pérdida de tiempo para sus estándares, pero en pensar en que esta vez contaba con el tiempo para llevárselo como su nuevo aprendiz 

Llovía era de noche y el cielo estaba negro no como una tormenta, pero lo suficiente para molestar la visión, entonces vio el símbolo en el cielo y corrió subió a el edificio más cercano, y se quedo pasmado  
Su chico promesa ya no estaba, ahora estaba otro robin uno más delgado que se notaba a distancia necesitaba el permiso explícito de batman para golpear por cómo se acercaba a preguntar cada dos minutos, se dio la vuelta asqueado, regreso a la zona sur termino su trabajo y se fue, por alguna razón se sintió…. “enfadado”

Unos años después Talía lo contacto para actuar de entrenador

se encontraba regresando de un trabajo en el bajo caribe, quisiera quejarse, pero la paga fue buena, entro a su casa de seguridad y 

bib…bibb apenas registrable en el ambiente, busco en su bolsillo, mirando la pantalla 

sonrió de lado mientras entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en la primera silla que encontraba, entonces contesto ¿Cuánto?

Lo suficiente slade, siempre te pago más de lo que debería así que evita preguntas innecesarias, le dijo Talía en un tono exasperado 

Slade ensancho su sonrisa, entonces quiero saber de qué se trata” todo”, ahórrame el esfuerzo de informarme por mi cuenta, y para cuando es el trabajo 

Quiero que entrenes a uno de mis hijos “el mayor”, te necesito aquí la próxima semana, él ha estado destrozando a sus entrenadores y dudo que Dimitri le dure otra semana, así que estarás aquí la próxima, esto no es de dos semanas slade o siquiera un mes, te quiero centrado en mi muchacho así que libera tu agenda 

No sabía que tenías dos hijos Talía

Él es mi hijastro, pero por lo que confiere a mí y al mundo “él es mi hijo” 

Hay información que no te puedo ocultar por la naturaleza de tu misión, tú lo conoces y no espero que lo entiendas porque te pagare para hacer el trabajo, necesitas saber quién es y cuando lo hagas espero el respeto de todo cliente, “tu silencio”

Cuando llegues te mostrare quien es él y te contare porque está aquí 

Entonces colgó 

Guardo su celular mientras caminaba hacia la puerta tomaba su mochila y volvía a salir por la puerta, mientras caminaba a su garaje frunciendo el ceño, lo habían estado esperando, la semana que le dio era exacta para que el llegara haya, alguien le informo que había llegado a su casa de seguridad probablemente no lo pudieron rastrear durante su misión con la corta señales 

Nunca le había gustado empezar un trabajo con la mitad de la información, pero esto no afectaba en gran medida al trabajo que le solicitaba, además solo era entrenar a alguien, además ese alguien había pateado el trasero a Dimitri, el pensamiento lo hizo resoplar  
el chico tiene que ser bueno y la paga, bueno la liga tenía unos hermosos fondos pagaban y lo hacían bien a tiempo y sin retrasos

Talía lo recibió cuando el cielo aún estaba oscuro

Tenía la expresión preocupada, entonces lo condujo por el bosque mientras le contaba la historia del que aseguro ahora era su hijo, como murió el ex robin y como rasco atreves del ataúd para salir de su propia tumba, como lo encontró antes que su amado, y como lo había arrojado en el pozo de lázaro

Mientras se lo contaba sentía que una ira ajena a él lo empezaba a embargar, se instaló en uno de los cuartos del complejo particular y Talía prosiguió su historia mientras regresaban al complejo general de la liga, donde jason ya se había levantado y peleaba con Dimitri, jason lo golpeaba fuerte y estratégicamente, sin piedad era casi hermoso de ver, más cuando pudo ver que su chico promesa ahora era un hombre y podía eliminar potencialmente en unos cuantos pasos 

De lejos lo miraron pelear y procuraron no ser vistos mientras Talía le conto el resto como jason regreso y enfrento a batman mientras sentía orgullo y dolor, el chico no merecía el trato que recibió como si fuera “remplazable”, el murciélago tuvo oportunidad de limpiar su error y termino empeorando todo de alguna manera, el murciélago estaba tan loco como el jodido payaso para haber intentado matar a su hijo una segunda ves, era absurdo una jodida burla 

Si hubiera estado cerca las cosas no abrían pasado de tal manera desde el principio, tenía planeado regresar y ofrecerle al chico que se fuera con él, pero eso requería tiempo para seguirlo y vigilarlo, luego hablar con él, pero entonces su agenda lo agravillo sin piedad, hasta el día que ya no lo encontró 

Cuando termino su historia, cuando le conto que jason escapo de batman y sus murciélagos que lo seguía ciegamente, para regresar a la liga y seguir adelante lo recorrió un escalofrió, entendió por que Talía lo quería a “el” 

Batman seguiría buscándolo, hasta dar con él, tal vez no hoy ni en un mes o dos, pero terminaría dando con él, para entonces el chico tenía que estar preparado ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para enfrentarlo, y sobre su cadáver dejaría que batman lo arrastrara de regreso para encerrarlo, esta vez el intervendría y si era necesario se lo llevaría con el 

Talía parecía entender el sentimiento que lo recorrió por que tan solo le dio una mirada llena de ira mientras lo miraba escrutadoramente y decía, mi amado puede ser un ser tan cruel con las personas equivocadas y no se da cuenta cuanto las lastima 

Luego mudo su expresión a una más seria, lo llevare mañana mismo al complejo del bosque y cuando lo haga se quedará con Tigo hasta que su entrenamiento esté terminado, sentenció y luego lo despidió 

Cuando llego al complejo entro en su habitación, no había dormido en días y no lo necesitaba, pero ya no había mucho por hacer solo esperar al muchacho para comenzar, se dio una ducha y limpio su traje, comió en la bien abastecida cocina contigua, el chico se quedaría en el otro cuarto de alado, pero aun así había una puerta que llegaba a su habitación desde la cocina, “entro” ya había ropa para él Talía había abastecido todo muy bien era notable el cariño que le tenía al chico, tanto que estaba seguro que si batman venia hacia la isla seguramente Talía no dudaría en proteger a su hijo a dientes y espada, regreso a su habitación y durmió hasta el otro día, no se lo echo en cara a su cuerpo no había descansado desde hace dos misiones, eran las cuatro de la mañana se colocó su traje luego repaso el mapa de la isla y las posibles vías de salida, sin sorpresas era mejor, luego creo un estándar a partir de lo que el chico podía hacer dado su entrenamiento de robin y sus entrenamientos con la liga, explotaría cualquier debilidad que pudiera tener y la convertiría en un arma tan afilada que “quien” quisiera pelear con el chico y que conociera su forma anterior de pelear se cortara 

Entonces miro la por la ventana, no tardarían en llegar, salió y entro a la bodega había bastante material, sonrió de lado parecía un lobo, seguro que se divertirían cuando empezaran con el armamento, entonces se inclinó y cargo un par de colchonetas, por su bien masacraría al chico, lo moldearía en su perfección, entonces batman no sabrá ni que lo golpeo 

Salió de la bodega y miro al chico, era más alto más ancho, era seguro que ya no parresia un niño había aumentado un buen volumen en su espalda, tórax y piernas en ese último se notaba un trabajo más eficiente, vestía un traje verde particularmente solo para la familia de la cabeza del demonio, no dudaba que el chico por sus protecciones en los antebrazos lo hubiera ganado, lo más probable eran una prueba, una alta posición jerárquica entre los asesinos  
Lucía una máscara roja y negra de “oni” de demonio japonés, el chico era dramático pensó mientras rodaba los ojos

Jason bajaba por la pequeña colina, de repente paraba al mirarlo y luego seguía bajando lentamente, de una forma única, le saco una sonrisa depredadora a slade, parecía como si estuviera acechando, el chico lo hacía sin pensar casi naturalmente, su promesa seguía ahí 

El chico se paró frente a él, por lo menos ya debía tener casi la estatura del murciélago, sin mascaras niño le dijo, por las rendijas de la máscara podía ver sus ojos, el efecto del pozo seguramente resplandecían de un verde esmeralda, Lugo bajo de intensidad casi al azul, el chico no hizo ademan de quitarse la máscara y por un cuerno se la dejaría, no se la pasaría hablándole a un pedazo de madera, y claro no era por querer mirar su rostro 

Talía me conto todo lo que tenía que saber de ti niño, se quién eres, quítate eso que solo estorbara y talvez considere dejarte dormir antes de la madrugada  
El chico pareció considerarlo luego se quitó la máscara, seguía siendo como lo recordaba, pero más grade, tenía el ceño fruncido como si slade le acabara de quitar su nuevo juguete, era atractivo como solo él podía ser, no era lindo, era atractivo a su propia forma rebelde, sus facciones eran fuertes, su cabello negro resaltaba con su pálida piel y sus ojos…, seguro como el infierno que batman solo lo quería encerrar para evitar que alguien se le acercara a su hijo con esos ojos 

Dejo de mirarlo mientras le daba la espalda y le decía que dejara la máscara en la silla, no podía dejar que sus emociones lo empezaran a dominar, él es control puro  
No dejo que el chico comiera, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar sin recurso alguno de alimentación así mediría su alcance en su pura esencia, solo agua, pares apenas haberlo notado éntrelos ejercicios además de que entrega todo en cada uno de ellos, aunque sea de lo más rutinario, lo golpea en zonas clave para que recuerde su musculo, cuando su memoria muscular se desate después de unos días ya no será necesaria la espada de bambú, podrá corregir libremente, el dolor cuando es bien dirigido puede explotarse y aprovecharse, todo tiene un objetivo específico y él lo guiara 

Jason paso el día desafiando a slade, pero cuando llegaron al complejo después del mar parecía estar ya cansado, no lo culpa duro más de lo que él esperaba 

Ve a ducharte y adormir niño te veo en 5 horas le dijo, un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y luego fue tras su mascara  
Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a guardar el equipo que dejo fuera en la bodega, después parecía que la lluvia azotaría con más fuerza, se dirigió a su habitación, y cuando entro sonaba la ducha y una máscara roja descansaba en la mesa sobre los papeles de entrenamiento, camino alado de la cama y entonces el agua seso, se quedó parado incrédulo, luego el chico apareció entre una bata y con los ojos cerrados y choco con él, como si fuera normal una pared justo ahí, pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco, luego miro a jason evadirlo y a tientas buscar la cama slade no se movió, jason apenas la sintió y se arrojo sobre ella 

Le saco una carcajada, seguro que mañana le dolería todo al chico, aunque lázaro lo ayudara, era casi como un chico normal 

Le quito la bata a jason le puso una de sus camisas negras, porque seguro no iba a caminar hasta su habitación de él y buscarle ropa, y lo cargo entre sus brazos acomodándolo en la su cama, el chico se acomodó de lado y prácticamente se tuvo que cerciorar que aun respiraba 

Se metió a su ducha, se colocó su bata, limpio su uniforme y colgó el de jason, actualizo sus notas y se acostó

Para cuando se acomodó en la cama jason parecía inquieto  
Su cara lucia adolorida mientras apretaba el ceño, su respiración empezaba a hiperventilar y luego reprimió un grito mientras empezaba a tener una poción más fetal, no era de esperar que tuviera pesadillas después de lo que había sufrido a manos de su asesino y de batman, miro la apenas visible cicatriz de su cuello, luego se acomodó de lado y lo atrajo hacia si mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, jason no se inmuto se acercó a él estaba frio y como alguien que busca calor se acomodó debajo de su cuello y luego se aferró a su camisa en su pecho 

Slade pudo sentir como lo calentaba y luego jason se dejó de mover acurrucado entre sus brazos, no quería sentir esa calidez que empezaba a sentir extendiéndose por su pecho, pero le divertía saber qué cara pondría el chico cuando se despertara, medio desnudo y en su cama 

Batman no le quitaría a jason, de eso se aseguraría pensó mientras se quedaba dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intentaré subí el siguiente pronto ;v


	5. Frio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason se siente feliz :'v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento me tarde :v

Estaba caliente, tanto que sentía el sudor atrapado en su espalda, era extrañamente reconfortante, después de tanto tiempo en las calles donde apenas y conservar el calor era pura suerte uno se acostumbra a que su cuerpo este frio sin remedio, se contrajo abrazando el calor que lo poseía y al hacerlo su cuerpo palpito exquisitamente, el dolor después de entrenar a tal nivel es único y después de un tiempo “adictivo”

Escuchaba la lluvia caer lenta mente como una cancion a lo lejos, cayendo en las hojas de los árboles, los pájaros y los grillos, no quería despertarse no completamente en algún lugar, podía oler el roble, la tierra mojada, sabanas limpias y a ¿pólvora? Abrió los ojos lentamente

Un gran tórax bien formado estaba enfrente de su cara, de golpe empezó a ser consciente de todo lo que lo rodeaba, estaba acostado en una gran cama, no era difícil de saber a quién pertenecía el tórax, una de sus manos estaba aferrando la espalda de slade y la otra a su gran pecho, no se soltó por completo no quería despertarlo, o eso pensó en un principio mientras sentía los brazos del jodido deathstroke apretarlo más fuerte acercándolo a su pecho, se quedó sin aliento, ese sentimiento….

Era casi como un sueño borroso, no creyó posible que volvería a “sentirse seguro”, bruce fue un cimiento de seguridad en su vida tan grande, que cuando decidió cortarle el cuello su estabilidad y seguridad desaparecieron, le dolió tanto aquello que pensó que ya no volvería a sentirse seguro en ningún lado o con nadie y luego viene slade y lo abraza con esos grandes brazos suyos uno de los pocos con la fuerza para retenerlo de verdad, respira lentamente se dijo intentando aun parecer dormido, pero solo termina notando que slade aún tiene la esencia de los árboles en el

Y pensando en ello ¿qué hacia slade en su cama?, no recuerda haberlo dejado entrar sequie…interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando slade desenvolvió sus brazos despacio casi con delicadeza, el gesto casi lo deja atónito, entonces vuelve al mundo cuando lo mira levantarse de la cama dejándolo solo, sintiendo como su piel pierde calor y esconde lo mejor que puede su sentimiento de abandono

Slade lo mira sonriendo, ve a preparar el desayuno chico es lo mínimo que podrías hacer después de utilizar mi cama sin permiso, le dice en tono de broma

¿Tu cama? Que mierda ¿cuándo hicieron la separación de cuartos?, yo entre primero aquí es mío!! le grita exasperado

Slade deja salir una carcajada profunda

Estoy seguro chico que si ese es el caso yo gane yo me instale primero aquí, además Talía dejo tus cosas en la otra y en serio deberías apresurarte con el desayuno si quieres comer antes de entrenar comeremos tarde hoy

Se levanta tambaleándose un poco mientras mira a su alrededor, joder si era su cuarto piensa cuando ve las hojas informativas en la mesa de enfrente con un mapa y una mochila táctica en una esquina abierta dejado ver algo de su ropa

¿qué mierda? Dice por lo bajo cuando se mira, trae puesta una camisa grande y negra, es de slade de quien más seria piensa exasperado, es lo suficientemente grande para denotar que no es suya pero no lo suficiente para taparlo adecuadamente por debajo de la cadera

Me dejaste prácticamente desnudo ¿Qué diferencia hace la camisa?, le dice en tono de reproche mientras toma la parte baja de la camisa hacia abajo, caminado fuera del cuarto lentamente sintiendo su cara arder, mientras mira de reojo a slade que se sienta en ropa interior frente a la mesa tomando los papeles en sus manos mientras le contesta sin mirarlo, hacia frio anoche y estabas helado, pero considerare tu propuesta la próxima vez, termina escuchándolo cuando va saliendo de la habitación no necesita verlo para saber que está sonriendo y luego escucha en voz más alta, desayuno niño desayuno!

¡ya se ya se te escuché!!, le devuelve el grito, una parte de él se siente extrañamente feliz y la otra avergonzado, entra en su cuarto dos de sus espadas favoritas están colgadas en la pared, se acerca a un armario de madera lo abre rápidamente, toda su ropa está ahí y ropa nueva, Talía nunca escatima, pero a veces exagera piensa sacando ropa floja, una parte de él duda cuando se va sacar la camisa de slade, mira alrededor asegurándose de estar solo, luego inhala el aroma de la camisa huele a roble y a pólvora, le recuerda lo tranquilo que se sentía hace unos minutos

Se la quitó y la dejo sobre su cama, se cambió con rapidez, entro a la cocina y se queda mirando expectante, que carajo había mucha comida, tomo mucha carne del refrigerador y un par de huevos, lo cocino y los sirvió con bayas y espinacas, sirvió té mientras gritaba

Slade, maldición si no sales en los próximos minutos comeré sin ti, se sentó y lo espero slade no salía, gruño por lo bajo, entonces slade salió estaba vestido con su armadura

¿Porque tardaste tanto? tengo hambre, no es como si tuvieras que elegir entre varias armaduras sabes, le dijo por lo bajo, slade paso por detrás de él pasándole una mano por el cabello, luce excelente bien echo niño le dice sentándose en la mesa, siente cuando su rostro se calienta ante el cumplido, dejo de buscar la aprobación, pero valla si se siente bien, entonces empieza a comer

¿Por qué no empezaste a comer antes si tenías tanta hambre? Le pregunta slade como si nada, el solo atina a levantar lo hombros, pero muy por dentro recuerda a Alfred

Ambos comen rápidamente sin perder el tiempo, cuando terminan casi iguales slade se levanta y limpia la mesa tomando los platos de ambos, entonces se pone a lavar los trastos rápida y metódicamente, se queda pasmado sin parpadear, uno de los asesinos más letales en el mundo está lavando la vajilla con traje y todo se quiere reír, pero solo sonríe tontamente

Empieza a calentar muchacho te alcanzare en tu segunda vuelta para cuando saque el material, y si encuentro algún error en tu recorrido veremos si comes hoy,| le dice seriamente sin mirarlo

Entonces se levanta y comienza a correr, slade lo alcanza como dice en la segunda vuelta mientras lo presiona a ir más rápido, ahora quiere más velocidad, le recuerda que para huir debe ser rápido y preciso sin rastros, aprovechando cualquier ventaja a su disposición, un segundo de distracción por parte de sus enemigos será lo único que necesite para desaparecer y alejarse lo más rápido posible 

Los errores siempre suceden y se pagan caro cuando uno no sabe cómo reaccionar o huir en el momento preciso

Terminaron de calentar, solo lo azoto una vez y con fuerza al final del recorrido, después le mostro una rama quebrada pero no por completo, había quedado colgada del otro extremo que era peor que romperla porque mostraba precisamente su dirección

Luego prosiguieron con la rutina del día anterior, pero agregando o quitando pequeñas cosas, imagino que slade había modificado el nivel y pliego de movimiento, se sintió tranquilo mientras se esforzaba entregándose en cada golpe y cada movimiento

Como a eso de las tres de la tarde terminaron lo básico, y entonces empezaron con lo mejor que se haya topado, tan solo era un juego, pero era genial como una especie de retorcida quimera de las escondidas, él tenía que esconderse en el bosque y cada vez que slade lo encontraba comenzaban a pelear libremente sin ataduras, sin moral, es de lo más emocionante a lo que ha jugado o entrenado, y entonces cuando se cansaba o no podía con él tenía que hallar una manera de distraerlo y escapar para esconderse de nuevo lo más rápido posible, slade se veía más complacido cuando lo hallaba a una distancia amplia sin rastros, se sentía feliz cuando slade tardaba más de 5 minutos en encontrarlo, y aunque siempre lo encontraba sentía que estaba mejorando, la manera en que su mente aceleraba sus pensamientos, “era de miedo”, mientras que peleaba con slade o el creía que al menos lo contenía lo suficiente, su mente buscaba salidas alternas por donde y como escapar en el menor tiempo posible contemplando el área, buscaba una manera para distraerlo y entonces ponía toda la distancia que podía entre ambos, era de locos.

Después de unas horas que podía haber jurado que eran días

Cuando se encontró respirando con dificultad, sudando demasiado, sintiendo el suelo fangoso entre sus dedos y a slade encima de él apretándolo con su arma en el cuello, no pudo evitar seguir riendo, slade lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, el aire movía los arboles mientras el en busca de aire jadeaba y luego terminaba riéndose a carcajadas

Jason creía que slade se puso más violento después de que escapo arrojándole tierra en los ojos como un niño

Pero había funcionado ¿no?, lo malo fue que no pudo contener su risa y slade lo termino encontrando casi inmediatamente, se dejó derivar con una sonrisa en la cara intentando reprimir sus carcajadas “intentando”, sus piernas le temblaban por el exceso de trabajo y estaba alegre, se sentía estúpidamente feliz, mientras slade se levantaba con los ojos aun entrecerrados y un amago de sonrisa

Vamos a comer niño, le dijo con un gruñido dándole la espalda, y comenzando a caminar hacia el complejo, él se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió por el bosque sintiendo que flotaba se sentía más ligero, es raro la forma en que se puede empezar a conocer a las personas y sentía que empezaba a conocer a slade

Era severo, disciplinado (lo cual secretamente le encantaba), era un mandón por excelencia, tenía la sospecha de que tenía una afición por presionar, él era extraordinariamente orgulloso

Pero también emanaba un aura de fuerza tan grande que a su lado se sentía…. “seguro “como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, además de que sabia como motivarle, le mostro lo capas que era, lo hizo sentir “suficiente” por quien era, con él no tenía que ser nadie mas no tenía que fingir ni cumplir con falsas expectativas, slade le mostro lo libre y fuerte que podía ser solo siendo él, empezaba a desarrollar un sentimiento de confianza tan grande que había empezado a repercutir en su estado de ánimo, se sentía fuerte, capas de lidiar con cualquier cosa y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz

Cuando llegaron al complejo se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada, caminaron descalzos eran como las 6 y media y estaba hambriento, sin pensar entro en la cocina saco un gran pedazo de carne y algo de fruta y sin pensar empezó a cocinar, slade se unió a él

Ambos se sirvieron grandes porciones, le temblaban las piernas se desplomo en el asiento y empezó a comer, sintió la mirada de slade sobre de él

Te estas liberando niño, estas avanzando y eso es bueno, le dijo slade antes de beber de su agua

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y se sonrojaba mientras respondía, si bueno ya sabes es más fácil cuando no te limitan a movimientos “no letales” además no tengo miedo de lastimarte

¿Tenías miedo de lastimarlo a él? pregunto slade mientras comía como si nada

Un silencio pesado se extendió entre ambos y luego su voz lo corto como un cuchillo a la mantequilla

Yo... yo no me quería contener, pero es difícil cuando lo ves de frente ¿sabes? es como si se metiera bajo mi piel de nuevo, solo me siento como un niño que a echo algo malo, entonces empiezo a pelear y mientras me defiendo mi mente no deja de pensar y cuestionar que puede que este mal y todo es culpa mía por volver, odio eso porque él fue el que me fallo y de alguna manera él lo tuerce todo

¿te quedaras aquí niño? ¿Te quedaras en la liga?, el te encontrará si te esa buscando y el vendrá lo sabes ¿no? Slade había terminado su porción y lo miraba seriamente

Creo que me iré una vez que el venga, el conectará a Talía conmigo tarde o temprano y vendrá a buscarme, cuando él llegue yo me voy, no quiero que me encierre en su jodida perrera de fenómenos le dijo jason solo mirándolo en la última parte

Slade no respondió se levantó y empezó a lavar los platos, él se levantó y lo ayudo a secar

Ambos salieron al patio y se colocaron sus botas

Quédate aquí niño, le dijo slade dirigiéndose a la bodega, tardo unos minutos, pero saco maniquís con puntos rojos específicos en la cabeza y el corazón y puntos azules en lo que imagino serian puntos letales, luego le entrego un arma estándar, esos objetivos niño son los únicos adonde puedes disparar, le dijo slade, el tan solo apunto con una sonrisa

Después de unas horas estaba exhausto, slade se tomaba muy enserio la puntería a tal grado de corregir cada milimétrico error, luego como castigo lo hacía armar y desarmar Las armas que le pasaba joder le ardían los dedos de las manos, solo quería irse a acostar no creía ser capaz de escuchar más por hoy, abrió la puerta del refrigerador tomo una manzana y la mordió, la dejo en su boca mientras buscaba un vaso para servirse agua 

Entonces escucho a slade entrando, pero lo ignoro hasta que escucho que carraspeo por lo bajo, su tono era mas profundo de lo normal, se dio vuelta para mirarlo estaba recargado contra la entrada de la cocina mirándolo

Se de lo que eres capaz jason, eres fuerte, comprometido y leal son elementos raros que valoro, y si así lo decides una vez que termine mi contrato puedes venir conmigo, bajo mi protección si así lo deseas Batman no te encontrara y si lo hiciera no dejaría que te lleve con él

Jason se quedó atónito parado frente a él con la manzana en la boca y el vaso de agua en una mano, saco la manzana con cuidado y luego hablo en una voz más pequeña de lo que pretendía

Se tu historia con Dick, sobre lo de robar subordinados y sinceramente no me importa, si no tengo nada que ver con ellos de nuevo, ¿me entrenas para ser un arma contra ellos? O ¿Por qué me quieres proteger? le dijo mientras terminaba mirando a otro lado

Slade se enderezo y acorto la distancia entre ambos, puso con suavidad una de sus manos sobre su mentón guiándolo hacia arriba para que lo mirara a la cara, pudo ver sus ojos verdeazulados contrastantes en su piel pálida y su pelo negro pegado con el sudor del entrenamiento

Quedaron muy cerca, el chico era casi de su estatura le llegaba un poco más arriba del hombro, quedando casi frente a frente le susurro

Nunca te utilizaría como arma contra ellos, para eso me basto yo mismo y si tu temor es ir a gotham, no dejare que la pises ni siquiera para un contrato, si te unes a mi trabajaremos lejos de gotham y el murciélago no te alejara de mi lado

Talía me paga para entrenarte, para que puedas protegerte si el murciélago se te acerca, ninguno de los dos permitirá que se repita lo de la última vez

Jason lo miro largamente como pensando que había olvidado algo, escuchaba su corazón, no había dejado de martillar desde que lo tomo dela barbilla y tenía la cara roja no es como si pudiera ocultarlo de slade a tal distancia

Yo… quiero ir contigo, una vez que termines tu contrato, no me quiero quedar aquí pero no quiero ser tu pupilo quiero ser tu subordinado le aclaro jason con ojos más verdes de lo normal

Slade hizo como si lo pensara, aunque sabía la respuesta

como quieras niño, pero será 40/60

jason fingió disgusto para ocultar que era más de lo que esperaba y luego lo termino aceptando 

slade le quito la manzana que tenía en la una mano, camino a la puerta mientras decía divertido, date una ducha niño mañana te tengo una sorpresa, refiriéndose al entrenamiento de mañana, entones solo escucho como se alejaba comiéndose su manzana 

Como quieras viejo, le contesto sonriente mientras buscaba otra manzana en el refrigerador, ignorando por completo el tono de emoción y casi felicidad en la voz de slade

Entro a su cuarto saco ropa de su ropero y se metió a la ducha, el agua fría lo atenazo, sus músculos se relajaron, pero sentía más frio que el de costumbre, salió de la ducha se secó y entro desnudo en su cuarto se empezó a vestir para dormir cuando vio su camisa de slade en su cama, la que se había quitado en la mañana, entonces la tomo entre sus manos decidiendo

Se la puso con un arrebato y se metió en su cama mientras escuchaba el aire mover los árboles, estaba helando y empezaba a sentirse mareado no se quería enfermar, se envolvió mas en las mantas con fuerza entonces se dio cuenta que la camisa que traía aun olía a slade… roble y se dejó llevar mientras pensaba en los dos grandes brazos de slade rodeándolo, protegiéndolo, estaba tan cálido en su cofre bien trabajado, sin darse cuenta de lo duro que era soltó un quejido enredándose más en las cobijas

Abrió los ojos con la cara roja, se sentó en su cama, que acababa de hacer, ¿estaba pensando en slade? ¿De esa manera?, joder, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza solo podía pensar en estar entre sus brazos esos que eran de los pocos que podrían obligarlo a hacer cosas … él era más alto más fuerte uno de pocos que podría someterlo, pensó mientras su vientre de calentaba y cuando lo miraba su corazón…podría darle una tabicaría

Estaba helando seguro que si regresaba al cuarto de slade…, pensó aturdido por sus pensamientos, la última vez no le importo, ¿porque le importaría si me meto en su cama de nuevo?, o ¿debería preguntarle? Pero ya no soy un niño seguro que si le hablo de frente como un adulto que se quiere meter a su cama por el frio… se estremeció, mierda.

Se levantó y camino por delante de la cocina dirigiéndose al cuarto de slade, no se veía ninguna luz debajo de la puerta y no creo que este dormido penso, se acercó a la puerta no había ningún ruido, rodo el picaporte, no tenía cerrojo, y ahí estaba slade estaba en su cama de espalda a la puerta

Rodeo la cama mientras miraba a slade con los ojos cerrados, dudo por un momento y luego se metió en la cama acercándose a slade para abrazarlo, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de lo frio que estaba hasta que lo abrazo, slade esta tan cálido pensó mientras se metía debajo de su cuello

Linda camisa niño resoplo slade por lo bajo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos

Cállate, mañana hare el desayuno, es tu cuota ¿no? Le murmuro jason tenso por lo bajo, además ¿cómo supiste que era yo y si era un asesino o alguien más?

Huh, creo que el asesino no hubiera dudado tanto estando enfrente de la puerta, se burló slade

Jason sintió como su cara se tornaba roja, se acurruco más en el pecho de slade y dejo salir un suspiro mientras murmuraba, “tenía frio “es raro sabes, no suelo sentirlo y cuando lo siento me es insoportable, debe de estar bajando mucho la temperatura, y dijiste que me protegerías ¿no?, “bueno protégeme del frio entonces “dijo casi excusándose

Slade dejó escapar una carcajada mientras lo atraía más hacia sí, le paso una mano por el cabello con ternura, luego lo abrazo con fuerza mientras le decía, espero que mañana ese desayuno valga la pena por meterte a mi cama casi echo un hielo niño

El no contesto, solo se permitió seguir sintiendo ese estúpido sentimiento de felicidad que lo acosaba desde la tarde, se aferró a su pecho de slade y se dejó llevar por el calor reconfortante que lo rodeaba, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción y entonces de quedo dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esto xD


	6. Perdido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason se pierde sin darse cuenta

Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, apenas podía ver por donde pisaba, las paredes lucían desgastadas, si se acercaba lo suficiente a los extremos juraría que había cucarachas caminando en ella, había estado pensando en abrir alguna de las numerosas puertas que estaban dispuestas, pero algo no estaba bien, ya había estado en este lugar

Una risa rompió en eco

Esa maldita risa pensó exactamente antes de sentir un metal frio contra el cuello, apenas volviendo la mirada pudo ver la forma de una palanca, sintió que sus músculos se contraían dolorosamente ante la rápida orden del pánico y salió corriendo

Sentía que la oscuridad lo estaba rodeado, corrió más rápido, le costaba respirar

Una carcajada rompió el aire

Y de golpe choco dolorosamente con una pared podrida, la risa seguía sonando a su espalda

¿pajarito? O pajarito ¿dónde estás? Uno dos tres por ti hahaha, solo tú el sr palanca y yo hahaha, o no necesitamos a batsi para divertirnos juntos, somos una gran familia feliz.

Todo su miedo se transforma en ira rápidamente, maldito infeliz pensó enojado

Lo asesinaría con sus propias manos, con pasos decididos se enfrentó hacia las carcajadas incoherentes, el joker lo mira sonriente, ¡Ho! pobrecito pajarito eres un fracaso no sirves ni para jugar a las escondidas hahahaha

Estando lo suficiente mente cerca el joker comienza a abanica la palanca, jason lo derriba con fuerza, arrebatándole la palanca, se levanta con ella entre las manos sujetándola fuerte mente

Y antes de que pueda golpearlo con ella una figura aparece en su periferia, se congela él sabe quién es…

Levanta la vista, es Batman

“Jason, estoy decepcionado”, mientras le lanza algo

Algo lo golpea con la suficiente fuerza para lanzarlo hacia atrás y soltar la palanca en él acto, gime dolorosamente, le está quemando el cuello, aprieta los dientes mientras sostiene la herida con sus manos

Escucha al payaso reírse y unos pasos que resuenan en él silencio, entonces lo puede ver, el joker esta sobre de el con la palanca

Mira lo que has hecho ya ensuciaste la alfombra, tendremos que jugar un poco más y con suerte terminara toda igual hahahahahaha, deja caer la palanca un par de veces antes de que pueda escuchar a Bruce “no debiste volver”, mirándolo de cerca sin hacer nada, solo mirándolo con decepción

Se le salen las lágrimas ante las palabras

________________________________________________

“jason” escucha una voz profunda y calmada

Y antes de que pueda responder siente una mano apretarse en su cadera que lo saca de golpe de su sueño como si hubiera estado bajo el agua y una mano lo sacara a la superficie

Jason, ¿estás conmigo? la voz profunda y amable en su oído, el cambio de tono y las cálidas palabras entierran una astilla en su pecho, se desmorona ante la emoción del sueño, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, deja que slade lo sostenga entre sus brazos fuertes, se da la vuelta sin mirarlo y se entierra en su pecho, mientras siente como una mano le acaricia el pelo con dulzura

Estás conmigo jason, estas seguro no dejare que nadie te haga daño desacuerdo, habían pasado dos años desde que había empezado el entrenamiento y slade había demostrado ser un maestro severo pero eficaz, además de que solo él había logrado tranquilizar las pesadillas, aun las tenía, pero esporádicamente, se aferró a él sintiendo su pecho bien trabajado, se iría pronto con él, Talía los había visitado hace un par de días y les había dicho que las cosas en la liga estaban siendo complicadas, por lo que sacaría a Damián pronto

Le había contado a Bruce de Damián para despistarlo de jason, sospechaba que en esta semana bruce vendría y se llevaría a Damián con él, ella se alejaría un tiempo, por lo que ideo un plan, slade y el huirían cuando el murciélago llegara

En el caos Ra´s no los perseguiría pensando que el murciélago también se lo había llevado, Talía estaba preocupada, su padre se volverá loco cuando pierda a Damián, y cuando se entere que su inversión también fue llevada despotricara contra el murciélago, tendrían que ser cuidadosos al salir, era probable que Batman trajera a su parvada con él para ayudarlo no solo contra Ra’s, si el aun sospechaba que jason se encontraba con Talía, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para buscarlo

Había una isla desierta vecina en la que Talía dejaría un yate para ambos con suficientes suministros para escapar adecuadamente, Talía se despidió de él con un gran abrazo sin querer soltarlo menciono que estarían en contacto entregándole un celular y lo visitaría apenas se quitara a bruce de encima se alegraba de que hubiera escogido irse con slade así estaría segura que estaría salvo 

Después había estrechado la mano de slade mencionando que lo cuidara, seguro como el infierno lo había hecho para molestarlo, pero slade le había contestado

“el chico es más que capaz de defenderse ahora, pero lo mantendré cerca”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El recuerdo lo hiso sonrojarse permitiéndose olvidar el dolor que le atenazaba el corazón

Se quedó quieto entre los brazos que lo acunaban con cuidado, era aquella forma en la que lo envolvía como si slade temiera que se quebrara entre sus brazos lo que lo hacía sentirse tan bien, no se quería mover y romper el hechizo, estar de esta manera con slade había demostrado ser intimo para ambos

Slade lo había estado cuidado con precisión, le había mostrado lo fuerte que era y lo que podía llegar a lograr con la influencia adecuada durante su entrenamiento

Durante la comida, la ducha o cuando estaban acostados en la cama “conversaban”

De cualquier cosa, la mayoría de ellas de tan poca importancia que terminaban riéndose de alguna tontería

Y en el camino sin querer y sin darse cuenta

“se había enamorado”

Slade era fuerte, atento, atractivo, razonablemente bueno para él y fuerte, si le gustaba la fuerza y la destreza no lo iba a negar porque ¿a quién no? pero solo había sido un factor por el que se había enamorado de él

Cuando comenzaron a dormir en la misma cama, slade había traído de su habitación el libro de su mesa de noche, su máscara y algo de ropa que coloco alado de la suya, dúrate sus comidas crearon su pequeña rutina el cocinaba y slade limpiaba

Había escuchado con interés y atención cuando hablaba sobre literatura o sobre la forma en la que hornear lo hacía relajarse considerablemente, cosas que solo Alfred conocía de el

No sabía cuándo había comenzado la tensión entre ellos, pero se acumulaba cada vez más, quería esperar a la finalización del contrato, pero no creía que fuese a aguantar mas

Cuando no estaban entrenando slade a su propia forma era tierno con él, dudaba que alguien más lo hubiera conocido siendo agradable y atento eso tan solo lo hizo caer más en picada

El por otro lado podía ser quien era con él sin temor de donde venía, se acurrucaba como un niño y se derretía ante sus atenciones volviéndose sumiso, no se podía imaginar a nadie mirándolo en esa forma tan expuesta, la gran capucha roja siendo lindo

“jason” su voz era dura y profunda lo hizo estremecer, levanto la cara para poder verlo, entonces lo miro a su ojo azul como el hielo, se miraron largamente, se veía preocupado y algo más podía verlo, aunque lo intentara ocultar

Entonces lo atisbo en su armadura, lo miraba contemplándolo con “cariño”, entonces no pudo seguir resistiendo, se le acelero el corazón y lo beso

Era mejor de lo que había estado pensando, no era como si fantaseara con la escena pero ….o que rayos, cualquiera en su juicio lo haría ¿no?

Comenzó sin movimiento casi casto, sentía su corazón en los oídos sus labios comenzaron a moverse lento saboreando y la sensación en su estómago revoloteando

Entonces cuando slade prosiguió guiándolo tomando más el control mientras giraba sobre el sosteniendo su mejilla con ternura con una mano y tomando su muñeca con la otra con algo más de fuerza se dejó llevar

Slade estaba tomando su tiempo lentamente saboreando cada sensación y eso lo hizo quedarse sin aliento

Cuando se separaron por aire, slade lo miro sonriéndole depredadoramente, unos segundos después se acercaron con más motivación luego sintió sus labios más demandantes que la última vez sintiendo ambas manos siendo retenidas por las muñecas a cada extremo, el calor crecía entre ellos, lo podía sentir sobre él fuerte y dominante, slade bajo a su cuello mordiéndolo con fuerza, entonces se arqueo en respuesta dejando escapar un pequeño gemido vergonzoso

Luego sintió como ante el sonido slade se congelaba mientras gruñía por lo bajo y sentía la piel de su rostro caliente y seguramente roja de vergüenza

Slade lo miro con una sonrisa, chico si vuelvo escuchar un sonido tan lindo viniendo de ti, no te puedo prometer mantener el control

Estaba a punto de repicar cuando escucharon ambos un sonido bajo casi imperceptible desapareciendo completamente, sintió sus músculos contraerse, conocía el sonido, “el batiplane”

Están llegando dijo por lo bajo, por eso apagaron el sonido antes de llegar más cerca del complejo de la liga, seguro que no los percibían, pero el plan ya estaba en progreso

Slade pareció distinguir el sonido también porque se acercó a él dándole un beso pequeño y rápido y luego levantándose

Él se levantó después con la sensación de que todo estaría bien y se vistieron rápidamente estaban listos habían estado esperándolos, desde que sabían que vendrían prepararon todo para una salida rápida, jason se colocó su máscara roja

Slade colocándose su máscara le echo una rápida mirada y resoplo al verlo

Cuando practicaron con las máscaras puestas maneras de evitar que le destrozaran la cara, materiales peligrosos y demás habían hablado sobre ella, slade la había llamado su máscara de crio, jason había refutado que careció de infancia y que el mundo a sus 21 años le permitía ser lo teatral que le fuera en gana y que solo estaba celoso de que la suya no lucia tan genial como la de el

Slade lo había hecho correr el doble ese día, porque si iba ser teatral le iba a dar una excusa, jason le había quemado la cena esa noche y quedaron a mano 

Jason recogió su mochila y su espada favorita, estaba feliz, y por fin iba a dejar a la liga y saldría con slade por el mundo

Slade se acercó a él, le quito su mochila y se la echo al hombro, jason se quedó con los ojos como platos

Maldita sea……el mundo lo amparara, “estaba totalmente perdido”, sin querer había encontrado al caballero de sus sueños en uno de los hombres que Batman clasificaba de peligro clase A, quien lo diría pensó anonadado 

Joder eres un avaricioso ¿tú quieres mi corazón completo? verdad, dijo sarcásticamente, aunque mintiendo porque sabía que ya lo hacía, pero no se lo estaba diciendo

slade sin detenerse hablo sobre su hombro, fuerte y claro como si hablara del clima, “todo mío “,se alegró de que saliera de la habitación porque seguro que estaba totalmente sonrojado,se obligó a respirar y a seguirlo tenían que salir de aquí primero

Salieron cautelosamente por la parte de atrás, el batiplane bajaba a lo lejos donde estaría ubicado el complejo se imaginó, si bajaba con tanta seguridad era claro que tenían refuerzos, seguramente el resto de sus pájaros

Cuando fue seguro que estaban fuera de vista corrieron eficiente mente hacia la costa entre los arboles

Espero que Ra’s no haiga llegado a un acuerdo con Batman o seguramente tendremos compañía dijo slade molesto cuando se encontró a su lado

Ra´s preferiría morir antes de que se lleven a su heredero perfecto, lo más seguro es que peleen hasta el atardecer y bat tenga la victoria, para entonces estará cansado y nosotros deberíamos estar lo suficiente mente lejos, por cierto ¿dónde vamos? Algún paraíso tropical en mente porque si es así déjame decirte que estoy harto de la sal del mar, por lo menos dame unos meses

Con un tarareo slade se adelanta enfrente de el

Y casi lo olvido quería decirte que …, se corta de golpe se escuchan sonidos entremezclados alguien se acerca

De golpe alguien se abalanza contra slade, son uniformes de la liga, Ra’s tomo sus precauciones

Siente algo en su nuca, se da vuelta y saca su espada el idiota lo ataca de frente, y termina en el suelo rápidamente, mientras otros lo atacan seguidamente

Para cuando terminan él y slade están cubiertos de sangre y los cuerpos de más de 30 asesinos en el piso, no fue difícil, pero es cansado

Me gustaría un pastel de chocolate para celebrar mi graduación menciona riéndose 

se miran casi con gracia el uno al otro y salen despavoridos a su objetivo

Cuando están en la costa ambos sin parar de correr se sumergen en las aguas frías, nadando a su destino, mientras nadan escuchan a lo lejos gritos de órdenes y luego nada, seguramente asesinos buscándolos en el bosque

Cuando llegan a la isla salen del agua, slade como si nada mientras que el siente que el frio le ha entumecido los músculos

A lo lejos pueden divisar el desastre que se ha armado en la liga, gente que corre dentro y fuera del complejo y una gran pantalla de humo en el edificio norte, apenas sostiene el horrible estremecimiento, ahí se guardan los archivos y es donde está la biblioteca, está seguro que es brillante pero no deja de ser asqueroso y malditamente atroz, la mayoría de asesinos intentaran apagar el fuego y salvar lo invaluable dejando a Ra’s con su guardia privada y por lo menos el 20% de lo demás asesinos

Escucha a slade subir al yate y se da la vuelta para seguirlo no quiere ver la horrible escena podría tener pesadillas o podría volverse loco y regresar para ayudar a apagarlo 

Sube rápidamente y deja caer la cabeza en la barra de dentro mientras escucha a slade arrancar el motor y salir rápidamente lejos del lugar 

Podía sentir la dicha de partir, pero sabía agridulce después de lo que acababa de ver, libros quemarse por dios piensa casi queriendo llorar, se levanta y sube las escaleras donde esta slade en el timón, y con toda la intención lo abraza por la espalda poniendo su frente en su hombro en busca de consuelo, esta vez slade no resopla, serio desvía su mano derecha abandonando el tablero para entrelazar su mano con la de jason

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se estaba poniendo la tarde calurosa y húmeda

¿Dónde está? Pregunto gruñido mientras subía al batiplane acompañado de un niño de unos 10 años y con la ropa llena de cortes

El batiplane se eleva

No lo encontramos dentro del complejo b, creo que no estaba aquí, contesto nightwing mirando con preocupación sus cortes

Se pudo haber escapado con ella, no estamos seguros, no cuentan con cámaras dentro ni fuera de la liga menciona fríamente robin

Yo no registre a nadie salir de la isla durante nuestra intervención regaña bárbara desde los controles de mando

Damián los mira a todos con el ceño fruncido sin saber a quién estaban buscando, entonces intervino con tono orgulloso

Mi madre su fue ayer por la noche a un asunto de negocios, solo con su guardia ella no está aquí

Todos inmediatamente voltearon a mirar a el pequeño niño desconcertados

Damián…. solo por curiosidad no conoces a un chico alto de pelo negro intervine Dick rápidamente arrodillándose cerca de el con voz amable, su nombre es….

Dudando un poco voltea a mirar a Bruce que asiente en silencio, se llama jason “un buen peleador” mmm ¿tiene mal genio? Casi preguntando al final mirando alrededor por ayuda, triste de no conocer la personalidad de su hermano menor 

Damián parecía desconcertado

A “rojo” ¿Lo están buscando a él?

Se llama Jason, Damián estas seguro que es él, tiene los ojos de color… y antes de poder terminar Damián y Bruce lo interrumpen

Verdes dicen al unísono dejando conmocionado a Dick que mira a Bruce frunciendo el entrecejo

¿Estás seguro? Menciona Dick de nuevo, él es mmm

“Un buen peleador”, es el mejor asesino de mi abuelo, entrena por horas continuamente, le gusta meterse en la cocina a ayudar a los cocineros, aunque mi madre lo castigue por días, se encerraría por días en la biblioteca de la liga si no tuviera que salir a entrenar y a comer, es un inmaduro, lo conozco, termina Damián con suficiencia

Bruce había reprimido su ira haciendo tronar sus nudillos al escuchar las primeras palabras, pero cuando escucho sobre como jason se metía en la cocina y la biblioteca sintió que su corazón se hundía, ese era su pequeño niño que recordaba no el asesino que iba a arrastrar a arkham

Sabes ¿dónde está? Gruño más alto de lo que quería

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos

Damián lo miro fijamente

Es importante Damián necesitamos llevarlo de vuelta a gotham hablo Dick amablemente

Está recibiendo entrenamiento… “especial “

¡A que te refieres!! pregunta robin con horror en su voz

“tim”no creo que sea necesario presionar interviene nightwing sobre su hombro

Tim se contrae visiblemente apretando sus labios, y después replicando como si hubiera intentado contenerse y fallando terriblemente, solo digo que casi me mata!!! Es extremadamente peligros, un homicida, necesitamos localizarlo y encerrarlo antes de que…

ROBIN! Todos se estremecieron ante el tono duro en la voz de Bruce

Damián mira con superioridad a tim y luego mira a su padre

Madre me dijo que aprendiera de ti y creo que es admirable como lideras a los fracasos que tienes como secuaces

El silencio en el que se sumen es denso hasta que bruce vuelve a hablar, ¿sabes su ubicación?

Sí, pero es inútil, a estas alturas ya ha de estar del otro lado del mapa le responde, con un poco de orgullo en su voz

A ¿qué te refieres? Si él estaba en la isla ¿porque no lo encontramos? Pregunto Dick

Hace dos años que está en un complejo exterior, entrenamiento privado regalo de cumpleaños

Encontré un pequeño complejo “b”, cerca de la costa interviene bárbara mientras teclea

Cuando bajan en la costa y se internan en el bosque un camino de cadáveres los sorprende por un largo trayecto, todos asesinos de la liga ejecutados en puntos clave, la máxima eficiencia en letalidad

Pues valla que pulió su técnica dice nightwing como para Sí mismo acuclillándose en uno de los cuerpos

No estaba solo, menciona bruce avanzando hacia la ubicación del complejo

Dick, tim y Damián siguen a bruce, hasta encontrar un pequeño complejo revestido de naturaleza, casi camuflado con el paisaje

Todos creían que era hermoso, pero nadie se atreve a mencionar el hecho

Bruce entra al pequeño complejo con los demás pisándole los talones, dos habitaciones una cocina contigua, entra a la primera habitación y no hay más que muebles cubiertos por telas blancas para evitar ser dañados por el polvo, y una cama individual sin nada encima, debió de ser su habitación, pero no parece que haya estado siendo utilizada en un tiempo, cierra la puerta, a aquí no hay mucha comida bruce, planeaban irse pronto le grita desde la cocina dick

Entra entonces a la otra habitación, una gran cama des tendida, salieron rápido es lo único que se permite pensar, pero no hay mucho más, No le agrada que solo haya una cama, para nada. Aprieta la mandíbula

No hay nada ni cabellos en las almohadas, las sabanas están limpias, fueron cuidadosos

Sale del complejo maldiciéndose internamente, no crería siquiera que alguien haya estado viviendo ahí si no fuera por la cama y la comida

Regresan al batiplane y salen de la isla con prisa, aunque sabe que ya es tarde para encontrar cualquier rastro


	7. Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiere que dure por siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve el día libre y que diablos es un poco corto pero no no podía esperar para subirlo y menos si hago a Jason feliz

Llegaron a puerto, desde hace dos horas nubes de tormenta negras con relámpagos los perseguían, el mar estaba agitado cuando llegaron a puerto, solo eran uno entre muchos más yates que estaba asegurados, slade en ropa de civil había bajado y lo había asegurado 

Estaba en la barra cuando lo miro caminar seriamente hacia él, un trueno retumbó con fuerza, se levanto apresuradamente pensó que algo pasaba, a punto de preguntar casi grito ante slade que lo tomo por los muslos levantandolo y girando para acorralarlo contra la pared, con solo la lluvia en sus oídos, la tormenta estaba sobre ellos 

Lo beso sin restricciones, sentía sus labios duros y exigentes, le mordió el labio inferior, se le escapo un pequeño quejido, slade apretó sus muslos con fuerza, aprovechando el dolor para introducir su lengua

"Todo se fue en picada"

Se sujeto por sus hombros fuertes y tensos, luego subió sus manos para sentir su cabello entre sus dedos, acercandolos màs, sentía el calor que empezaba a emanar de ambos......denso, sentía a slade entre sus piernas duro, dejo escapar un gemido nesecitado, mientras arqueaba las caderas balanceandose para obtener más fricción 

Slade no se inmutó, retumbó por lo bajo sujetándolo por su tracero, el sujeto sus piernas a su cintura mientras bajaba sus manos hasta sus hombros, slade no tenía problema alguno con cargarlo apesar de que cualquier otro tendría problemas con siquiera derribarlo, sintió su vientre revolotear

Cuando llegaron a la cama todo estaba oscuro, la lluvia caía violentamente, los relámpagos iluminaban las ventanas circulares, entonces Jason le quitó la camisa a slade, luego por un momento paso las manos por el ahora bien conocido torso y pecho de slade que ante el gesto lo derribo hacía atrás quitándole los pantalones y los boxer 

Se dejó ir en las sensaciones mientras slade lo preparaba, nunca había estado tan expuesto a nadie, el sentimiento lo hizo sonrojarse, después de intensos minutos con lágrimas en los ojos pudo sentir la mano de slade entrelazar la suya

"Ese es mi chico" le susurro lamiendo su oreja, lo sintió entrar, se arqueo mientras gritaba... el dolor era intenso su piel sudaba ante la instrusion, el calor y el esfuerzo, sus músculos se tensaron, entonces lo miro, iluminado por relámpagos, sobre él imponente, letal, lo estaba mirando a él, se estremeció ante su mirada, entonces un pensamiento lo atenazo...."suyo" 

slade lo beso dulcemente como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, mientras entraba completamente en él, el beso se transformó en una unión de gruñidos y quejidos

La mano de Slade lo recorrió, tocandolo lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo como si lo memorisara, sintió que se derretia ante las atenciones, sus bocas encontraron el complemento perfecto entre necesitado y complaciente, movió sus caderas y slade no necesito ninguna otra señal 

Con una mano sujeto su cadera con fuerza y la otra nunca abandono su mano 

Slade lo envistio con fuerza," sin dudar en que podría recibirlo", gimió ante el pensamiento se sentía demaciado bien, Slade acelero con Jason gimiendo debajo de el

Solo escuchando su corazón en los oídos y la lluvia atronadora 

Levanto una de sus piernas sobre su hombro mientras Jason comenzó a sollozar 

Sla..de slade y..o.. yo trato Jason entre sollozos entrecortados  
Lo sé chico.. ven por mi.., le dijo con voz grabé y sujetando su cadera con fuerza

Jason grito de dolor cuando sintió a slade morderlo fuertemente entre el cuello y el hombro, solo entonces termino arqueandose con el gruñido de slade justo detrás de el 

Sintió que la humedad se extendía a través de sus muslos, Slade bajo su pierna con cuidado, y luego lo miro 

"Eres mio chico solo mio" le murmuró slade y ante el tono dominante y la sensación de protección se le escapo un pequeño sonido lastimero de entre sus labios, sus ojos aún tenían lágrimas 

Entonces sin previo habido se lanzó adelante, mordiendo a slade en el cuello

Slade se tenso pero no mucho más, cuando sintió la sangre entre sus labios, lo soltó con lentitud lamiendo la sangre 

Luego con su sangre en la boca, lo miro  
fijamente al azul helado de su ojo

"Eso te hace mío también" 

Slade le sonríe depredadora mente con sangre también en los dientes 

Lo besa con necesidad renovada, y cuando se separan por la falta de aire...

"Me parece justo Jason " 

Entonces empiezan de nuevo....  
____________________________________

Está amaneciendo, sus ojos se estremecen con la luz del sol, descansa sobre slade con su cabeza en su pecho, siente sus brazos rodenadolo, se retuerce un poco 

Siente algo húmedo en su mejlla, cuando mira se pone rojo, perfecto lo que faltaba babear al maldito deathstroke piensa mientras intenta limpiarlo con su codo 

Al parecer no hace falta que pregunte si descansaste bien, le dice slade con burla en su voz sin abrir su ojo 

No sé a qué te refieres pero creo que necesito una ducha, le dice Jason desviándo la mirada 

Te metí a la ducha anoche con migo, le responde slade aún sin abrir su ojo, luego se da la vuelta y Jason cae a un lado y slade lo apriciona debajo de el mirándolo seriamente

Pero si lo que quieres es refrescarte... le dice con una gran sonrisa, entonces slade se levanta y lo levanta a él por debajo de la espalda y las rodillas, sube las escaleras y con solo un par de boxer salen a fuera, slade se hacerca a la barandilla y lo deja caer al agua helada 

Jason no razona nada, está estupefacto hasta que cae al agua entonces después de que golpea el agua escucha que algo cae su lado 

Slade lo abraza en el agua, luego salen a la superficie 

Eres un inbesil le dice temblando y con el seño fruncido, aunque no dura mucho porque entonces slade lo besa

Jason tan solo se derrite entre sus brazos sujetandose de su cuello 

Un yate pasa alado de ellos tocando la bocina 

Slade lo ignora pero Jason se sonroja cuando escucha a alguien silbar y de esconde en su pecho 

Después de que el yate pasa de largo, slade lo ayuda a salir del agua 

Sus piernas están débiles le tiemblan un poco, al dirigirse a su yate slade lo levanta sin previo aviso y no lo baja hasta estar dentro enfrente de la barra, luego desaparece un momento y regresa con una toalla, se la pone en el cabello y se mete a la cosina 

Y mientras mira a slade cortar fruta en un par de tazones y freír carne desea que el momento dure por siempre ....  
________________________________________

Habían pasado unos días y Bruce no estaba contento, tener a Damián había ayudado a distraerlo lo suficiente, ayudándolo a aclimatarse pero no duró mucho, Damián era tan solo un niño pero para nada dependiente 

Despues de algunos incidentes se había convertido en el nuevo Robin, Tim se la pasaba ahora con los Titanes y se hacía llamar ahora red Robin, no había demostrado estar sentido aunque el sabía que lo estaba o eso decía Dick 

Bruce podía tener cerca a Damián y haberle mostrado que la familia no mata pero sabía que faltaba algo por hacer 

Después de la liga, durante el camino a la cueva no habían logrado encontrar ningún rastro de Jason además de que la tormenta que los atrapó causo suficiente interferencia 

Jason ya tenía que haber estado lo sufiente mente lejos, aprovecho cada minuto para alejarse de ellos 

No lo podía rastrear, había estado dejando el rastreador facial sin conceguir nada

Tendría que buscarlo de otra manera, pensó mientras rastreaba a Talía ella seguramente sabría dónde estaba y con quién 

Penso en la única cama que vio ese día y apretó su mandíbula, quién sea que estubiera con él, lo encerraría en Arkham 

Estás buscando a madre, ¿Porque? Pregunto Damián detrás de el mirando el monitor 

Ella sabe dónde está jason, además ella no se está escondiendo de mi solo de Ra's, seguramente mantienen contacto, le contesto tranquilamente Bruce 

Ella no te lo diría es ilógico, no hará nada que lo perjudique, ella nos protege demasiado 

La pantalla se iluminó con un hallazgo en Japón 

¿Porque quieres tráelo de vuelta? El no quiere regresar, odia Gotham 

Bruce se da la vuelta mientras se quita la capucha y se inclina a lado de Damián 

Porque quiero saber si está matando personas, es mi error mi responsabilidad si lo hace, le dice Bruce con ojos oscuros y serios 

Y "quiero saber si está a salvó" se permite pensar muy dentro de él recordando la única cama, no va a permitir que nadie le esté haciendo daño a su hijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, creo que Bruce en el fondo quiere tráelo de vuelta pero no a Arkham, solo que aún no es sincero con el mismo, además que se dejó guiar por las primeras impresiones del pozo, lo que escucho de Damián y la cama reactivaron su padre interior :v


	8. Estar enamorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason se da cuenta de lo que es vivir enamorado :v  
> Exacto  
> todo es perfecto o simplemente ya no te importa lo demás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no tardar con el siguiente, encerio :v

Se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol comenzaba a bajar y el cielo se teñía de un dorado deslumbrante casi bochornoso, el calor penetraba húmedo contra la piel, las olas hacían tambalear el jate

Después de desayunar se habían acostado de nuevo y flojeado, slade contestaba correos electrónicos desde su tableta mientras el dormitaba a su lado, se sentía fresco y cansado casi no había dormido, entraba y salía del sueño, era casi doloroso

Como si su mente se cerciorara de que slade aun estuviera a su lado, de que no lo había abandonado, cuando se perdió de nuevo en la oscuridad no fue su mente lo que lo trajo de vuelta, era una especie de sentimiento, una advertencia…

Sintió un escalofrió penetrar en su espalda 

Abrió los ojos lentamente, slade había dejado su tableta a un lado y se había recostado de lado mirándolo dormir, estaban frente a frente, sintió que su rostro ardía hasta las orejas, su ojo era de un azul hielo tan asombroso, se derretía ante él, su mirada era casi una promesa de protección e idolatría, no ha visto a nadie con esa tonalidad era casi gris, es curioso como lo hace sentir esa mirada, de que todo estará bien

Es gracioso como cambian las cosas que antes no creíste que fuera posible cambiar, como si el mundo se burlara de ti, quitándote todo y luego demostrándote que puedes seguir siendo feliz sin todo lo demás

Antes solo podía sentirse así bajo la mirada de bruce….

Sus ojos de bruce tenía un color más profundo como el mar y hubiera jurado que hace un par de meses él hubiera matado por volver a sentir aquella mirada con un poco de cariño

Pero “ahora” puede jurar que está dispuesto a matar para conservar esta mirada sobre él

Se miran un rato y luego siente como slade se acerca lentamente, cierra los ojos, siente sus labios con sabor a piña del postre y tan solo se besan suavemente a un ritmo lento y cuidado casi hipnótico, como si solo ellos existieran en el mundo, solo cuidando del otro conociendo sus bocas cada parte de ellas

El tiempo como agua, cuando se separaron se sentía ensimismado y tranquilo, slade lo encerró en su pecho y pasaron la tarde dormitando juntos

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado un par de horas, casi era de noche y slade seguía dormitando, sintió su corazón acelerarse con solo sentirse tan cerca de él, talvez podrían salir a comer afuera, quería algo con azúcar

Se zafo del abrazo de slade lento luego silenciosamente se metió en la ducha con la idea de bajar un poco su temperatura, ya no puede aguantar más calor con tanta humedad en el aire, el agua estaba helada se obligó a reprimir un grito, talvez y solo talvez slade no se había despertado

“slade” pensó y (si hubiera tenido un espejo enfrente se habría dado cuenta que sonreía como un idiota)

Era un jodido sueño, seguro que es la cruza de un príncipe y un guerrero bestial, piensa mientras pasa las manos por su cabello espumoso, siente que su estómago cae……. “mierda”

Tiene miedo, sus sospechas…está seguro que eso que ha estado sintiendo en su estómago, es del malo, del serio, del que duele.

“se enamoró de slade”..........."Seriamente"

Cuando sale de la ducha está tiritando un poco, slade todavía está en la cama, se seca el cabello con la toalla, se pone un bóxer luego temblando un poco se sube en la cama y se mete en el pecho de slade nuevamente, siente el calor delicioso que irradia

Se suponía que estabas cansado le murmura slade en su oído apretándolo contra él mientras siente que mete su nariz en su cabello húmedo y escucha un pequeño gruñido complacido

Me siento bien, que te parece si salimos a comer algo quiero un pastel de chocolate o algo frito, no se algo que encontremos en el camino

Dame un minuto le dice slade apretándolo más fuerte luego se levanta y entra a la ducha

Para cuando salen de los muelles slade tiene un brazo rodeándolo por los hombros y ambos caminan por las calles sin prisa con gente caminando por ellas como si fuera de día, pareciera que era un destino turístico recurrente y si a alguien le molesta ver a dos hombres abrazados no lo demuestran

No tiene idea donde están, “pero le gusta” todo parece viejo y todo está iluminado como si fuera navidad, ¿porque no era navidad verdad?, como sea están en un clima paradisiaco duda mucho que se dé cuenta si ya son fechas festivas

Slade se veía tan satisfecho como él se sentía, después de todo ambos habían estado incomunicados un largo tiempo, sonriendo le pasa un brazo por la cintura a slade y se encaminan a un pequeño puesto con bebidas de colores

Dame uno de esos por favor, señala al hombre un pastelillo negro con rojo y el hombre se lo tiende eficientemente agregando nueces y vallas, slade desembolsa y siguen caminando calle adentro

Jodidos dioses, no había probado uno de estos en un buen tiempo, Talía puede ser muy exigente con la liga en la dieta general, aunque yo estoy seguro que es solo por fastidiar, todos sabemos que quemamos todo en los entrenamientos diarios, le dice mientras come un bocado y mira a slade como un niño quejándose de su profesor

Se te pudrirán los dientes jason, llevas por lo menos 10 de estos le dijo slade mientras se inclinaba para recibir una cuchara de pastel que jason le tendía sonriendo como idiota, no podía negarse, “no con esa sonrisa” estaba seguro que el niño ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que la ponía cada vez que se miraban

Oh vamos hombre ¿Cuándo vamos a tener la oportunidad de volver a comer postres? ¿justo en medio de los contratos? No, no lo creo

Veremos…. le devolvió slade con una sonrisa casi igual de tonta (que no sabía que ponía)

Entraron a un café con poca gente, la mayoría se veía más interesados en seguir vagando afuera

Elije algo ya vuelvo le dijo con un apretón en el hombro y lo vio entrar al baño

Un chico con pelo castaño y delantal negro apareció detrás de la barra de servicio con una sonrisa cansada

Bienvenido que te puedo servir

Oh, mm dos cafés grandes solos por favor y hem un pastel de oreos gracias

El chico se empezó a mover rápido detrás de una maquina entonces sintió que alguien lo abrazaba

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel, se obligó a dar dos pasos a un lado mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar al jodido imbécil que se había atrevido a abrazarlo

Un tipo rubio como de su altura con un abrigo negro que gritaba soy rico ven huye conmigo le miro petulante mente, por su cara seguramente pensaba que se lé tiraría a los pies,” que imbécil” seguramente no era la primera vez que había echo aquello, por como el tipo le sonrió melosamente y el tipo de los cafés rodaba los ojos

Respiro hondo mientras volteaba de nuevo a la barra y se obligaba a mantener su navaja abajo, pero “no “qué diablos se dijo a si mismo, entonces volteo por completo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara

Ahí tienes niño rico le dijo mientras lo miraba caer de lleno inconciente, giro en un movimiento, el chico de la barra ni siquiera hizo ademan de llamar a alguien, más bien parresia divertido

Y por eso puedes llevarte estos gratis dijo mientras sonreía y empujaba los cafés y un hermoso paquete envuelto por la barra

¿Enserio? Si quieres puedo patearlo y aun así te pagare, le contesto jason con una sonrisa, el chico le sonrió tímidamente y ante eso contuvo una mueca una parte profunda de él odio al chico del café le recordó a su remplazo delgaducho y pequeño casi inocente

Una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos

Lindo jason, lindo ¿nos vamos? Le dijo slade con una sonrisa en el rostro como si hubiera visto lo que paso

A si vamos, toma le dijo entregándole su café

Slade lo tomo por el hombro y lo dirigió a la salida pasando por encima del tipo en el piso que solo hizo unos ruidos estrangulados

Ya en la salida lo tomo de la mano, esa simple acción lo hizo estremecer la gente no los miraba raro, pero él podía sentir como una que otra chica los miraba con curiosidad

Encontraron una banca solitaria lejos de la gente cerca de unos árboles tenebrosos, seguramente era por lo último que no había gente cerca

Se sentaron cerca del otro disfrutando de la vista y el ambiente en general, dejo caer su cabeza contra el hombro de slade

“Creo que me enamore de ti”, dejo caer las palabras sin pensar

Huh, slade no le contesto (eso no era una respuesta), no inmediata

Dime si es real slade, dilo antes de que esto avance más, no me importara lo juro solo dime antes de que…de que…me hunda más….

Solo podía escuchar su corazón en sus oídos, unos niños corriendo con luces en las manos y personas cruzando de un lado a otro

Casi le arranco las manos a ese hombre jason y aún estoy pensando en regresar más tarde para hacerlo, no me gusta que nadie que no sea yo te toque y si fuera por mí ya nadie lo haría jamás, ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?

No se movió de donde estaba tan solo se dejó caer un poco más y dejo ir el aire que no sabía que contenía, “si eso basta para mí”, le contesto mientras sonreía tontamente

Por la mañana

Tenemos mucho trabajo, hay trabajos pendientes que se acumularon estos meses, mañana nos vamos a Londres le dijo slade que ya estaba empacando unas cosas, solo llevaremos el equipo esencial, nos recogerán mañana por la mañana

¿Hum? Perfecto le dijo hablando mientras comía una manzana, y ¿cuál será el primer trabajo?, ¿Quién no va a recoger?

Wintergreen dijo sin más, aunque él ya sabía quién era lo había estudiado de niño, cualquier hombre que pueda guiar al jodido deathstroke en el más oscuro anonimato daba escalofríos

Oh, bien y ¿el trabajo?

Casería de 10 diplomáticos contra reloj, todos con suficiente seguridad para destrozar cualquier amenaza cercana, pero ninguno preparado contra amenazas exteriores y de magnitud

El contrato es por los 10 en secuencia, para evitar que levanten más seguridad, en un día deben caer los 10

Se sintió extasiado, ¿5 y 5? Pregunto sonriendo como un niño que se entera que lo dejaran salía a jugar sin supervisión, mientras slade le devolvía la sonrisa depredadora y ansiosa

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman no estaba feliz, había estado buscando a Talía por todo el lugar sin conseguir más que pequeñas señales aquí y allá

Damián no estaba mucho mejor, experimentaba un cambio drástico, su padre no lo dejaba matar ni torturar a diestra y siniestra, era prácticamente como si le amarraran las manos a la espalda y le digieran que luchase, que aclaro era perfectamente capaz, pero eso no lo hacía más cómodo o eficiente

Además, su padre le dijo que matar estaba mal y no debía hacerlo más porque había que ser mejores que aquellos con los que luchaban por lo que sí. No era fácil

Nightwing se había quedado a cargo de gotham y a estas alturas estaba empezando a pensar que le hubiera gustado quedarse con el

Bruce estaba paranoico, la cama y su hijo no le estaban haciendo ningún favor, era casi como si hubiera olvidado que el jason que buscaba ya era un adulto capaz de tomar decisiones por su cuenta 

Pero con un infierno que estaba dando con él, solo se necesitaba una pequeña pista para rastrearlos ya sea por Talía, algún error de ellos o por oráculo y cuando lo encontrara bueno ya pensaría que hacer con el

Entonces la última localización donde no habían ingresado estaba frente a ellos, entraron por la ventana golpeándola con fuerza

Amado no era necesario que te cercioraras de mi seguridad

“Talía” fue lo único que salió de sus labios de Batman, al verla sentada en un sofá con una espada sobre sus piernas como si los hubiera estado esperando

(Eso hacia)

Damián, ¿cómo has estado hijo? todo está marchando bien seguramente, le pregunto hincándose enfrente de él removiéndole el pelo un poco, casi como si se abstuviera de ser tan maternal alejo su mano con lentitud

Damián solo miro hacia el suelo avergonzado por lo que se aproximaba

“Talía “ ¿dónde está jason? Batman exigió con la voz más tranquila de lo que sentía en verdad

Talía por solo un instante y solo uno se puso regida como roca y luego con una fluidez sorprendente se puso de pie y con un movimiento giro para mirarlo

Como siquiera puedes decir su nombre sin sentirte avergonzado amado, después del daño al que lo sometiste

¿Dónde está? Volvió a preguntar bruce esta vez un poco más inflexible y con el tono más duro

Será mejor que te lo diga yo antes de que avances más con esto amado, para mi hijo…. “estas muerto “

Bruce se abstuvo de retroceder

El ya no quiere saber más de ti, su supuesto padre que casi lo mata para salvar a un conocido villano, solo quieres encerrarlo en aquel horrible lugar para tenerlo a tu vista, el ya no es un peligro para tu amada ciudad, su hogar al que prácticamente lo obligaste a renunciar, él ya ha encontrado su camino sin ti, así que déjalo tranquilo

Bruce podía sentir su mandíbula arder, ¿cuál era ese camino que jason había encontrado sin él?, sintió su sangre hervir porque podía adivinar cuál era, pero otra cosa lo estaba atormentado y se acababa de dar cuenta, Talía no sabía dónde estaba jason, su mirada de tengo la información, pero no te la daré no se encontraba por ningún lado

Talía ¿sabes dónde está siquiera? Pregunto ahora casi gruñendo

No necesito saberlo para saber que está a salvo y ahora feliz, es un adulto amado y los adultos son independientes, el dejarlos ir es parte de la magia, debería intentarlo y concentrarte en nuestro hijo

Bruce se estaba quedando sin paciencia porque las palabras de Talía lo hicieron estremecer

¿con quién está él? Pregunto (o grito)

Entiendo, lo sabes, no me corresponde decirte nada y si sigues buscado podrías terminar guiando a mi padre a su paradero, así que por su seguridad déjalo, mi padre no ha tomado bien su salida

Su intercomunicador cobro vida

Bat lo encontré, una cámara de seguridad lo tiene en una isla cerca de Sicilia “ favignana”, es de hace unos dos días pero estoy segura que es él

Ni siquiera miro atrás mientras Talía le gritaba a sus espaldas que dejara en paz a jason

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Maldita sea”

saco un teléfono y marco el único numero dentro sonó dos veces antes de que contestaran

¿Hola? ¿hola? Payaso a domicilio ¿Dónde es la fiesta? Contesto un jason feliz y ansioso, de fondo podía escuchar los sonidos de disparos y gritos estrangulados

Hijo…. eso en verdad es de mal gusto, pero hablaremos de eso luego ¿trabajando?

Siii “por fin”!!!!!! (casi gritando contesto haciendo que Talía se alejara del teléfono) puedo estirarme a mis anchas T, todo es tan genial y libre!!, ya no tengo a nadie encima del hombro diciendo no corras por ahí jason, no rompas el humero del tipo con arma jason, no en puntos vitales jason

Todo es tan mmm productivo si productivo y relajante, Talía podía jurar que su hijo estaba sonriendo del otro lado

el murciélago ha estado aquí jay,” buscándote”, creo que saben dónde estás debería irte de donde sea que estés

Oh, bueno se puede ir ala Mier….

Jason!!* Talía lo corto, idioma

Lo siento, oye ma, está bien no pasa nada me acabo de mover dos veces hoy, (gritos de fondo) no hay problema apuesto que habrán encontrado el jate, tranquila no me encontrarán lo prometo y si lo hiciera bueno no me podría arrastrar de vuelta, aunque trajera a su parvada, “no estoy solo “

“EL” está conmigo y no dejara que me lleven de vuelta

Talía sonrió, mantenme al tanto jay, te quiero a salvo

Si ma, me tengo que ir un idiota está jugando a esconderse, pero me mantendré en contacto te quiero maaa, después colgaron con el sonido de un murmullo “te encontré “y un grito de fondo

Si….., slade mantendrá a su hijo a salvo, pensó con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba para cambiarse a otra casa segura, después de todo el hombre había guiado a jason con la paciencia y el cuidado que no le había mostrado a nadie, jason saco lo mejor de él y no le sorprendía después de todo “slade se había enamorado de jason”

El hombre lo ocultaba bien, pero cuando jason estuviera en peligro mostraría sus verdaderos colores

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de día, pero la tormenta hacia parecer que nunca salió el sol, relámpagos caían horriblemente cerca, el batiplane cruzaba la tormenta sin esfuerzo, Damián estaba dormido en el asiento de alado, probablemente le había estado pidiendo mucho esfuerzo para un niño de su edad o solo estaba recargando energías después de ver a su madre

Oráculo, informe ¿En dónde localizan las cámaras de seguridad a jason?

Las cámaras los captan saliendo de una cafetería en el centro del pueblo, la imagen no es muy clara, pero estoy segura que es jason

Además, escucha esto, hay un reporte de esa misma madrugada en una clínica cercana, sujeto caucásico, 25 años, 1.80, con múltiples fracturas en extremidades superiores, desde la punta de los dedos hasta los hombros esta inutilizado además de costillas y una pierna

Peculiar ¿no crees? sería bueno que le echáramos un vistazo

Suena a Hood, dame la dirección del sujeto e imagen de su aspecto, después reúne a los demás los quiero a todos listos para salir cuando consiga la información

B, esto no te va a gustar, en la camara aparecen dos personas, no se quien en el otro porque no sale su rostro, pero es por lo menos un poco más grande que jason y eso no es muy normal además de que parece que se llevan bastante bien salieron juntos del café

Bruce intenta reprimir un gruñido, pero falla totalmente

Y bat… se ha dado alerta de sunami

El sujeto aún se encontraba en el hospital para comodidad de bruce, fue fácil entrar y casi pierde la paciencia cuando lo tuvo que despertar

La habitación estaba oscura y el aire entraba con fuerza por la ventana, solo dejando que una rendija de luz entrara por ella, el hospital había recibido la alerta estaban en caos total, la gente corría por los pasillos moviendo pacientes y cargando medicina a brazos llenos

Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ¿Quién eres?, por favor no me lastimes, empezó a rogar el tipo con temblores por todo su cuerpo

Cállate y dime ¿qué aspecto tenía el sujeto que te ataco? Le pregunto Batman con voz baja

¿Qué? El ….. el .. el sujeto… si el sujeto no …no Lo conozco lo juro, tartamudeo todo y casi grito lo último como si el mismo se intentara creer su mentira

Solo te preguntare una vez más ¿Cómo era el tipo que te ataco? Le pregunto utilizando la voz más dura e inclinándose al mismo tiempo hacia enfrente

el tipo había empezado a llorar y a palidecer

ya …. ya recuerdo, él era alto y tenía un abrigo negro y su cabello era blanco y… y ... tenía un parche en el ojo…. Estaba enfadado muy... muy enojado

Batman estaba petrificado

Ni siquiera termino de escuchar al sujeto mientras lloriqueaba sobre sus manos y un chico lindo

Salió antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

Oráculo rastrea cualquier aparición de deathstroke

Podía escuchar un tecleo rápido detrás de su comunicador

“Ayer por la noche” hay rumores solo algunos reportes nada que este confirmado por ningún medio oficial, los medios locales tratan de encubrirlo, una masacre total en uno de los edificios más resguardados del gobierno

Están todos listos, Spoiler y Casandra tendrán la ciudad hoy, red robin y a nightwing los necesito conmigo en Londres, los esperare para entrar juntos

Si B, lo tengo

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba amaneciendo y está seguro que comenzaría a nevar en cualquier momento…

Se quedaron de encontrar en una suite al sur de la ciudad de libre acceso, solo tuvieron que dejar el balcón abierto, cuando llego estaba todavía eufórico que todo saliera perfectamente igual a como lo planearon, slade estaba plantado en medio de la habitación sin su máscara, se miraron uno al otro por un largo tiempo y luego arrojo su casco a un lado y corrió hacia slade 

Sintió el aliento de slade sobre de él antes de unir sus labios, estaban calientes y eran demandantes podía sentir la sangre pegajosa sobre su ropa y la de slade, mientras se restregaban mutuamente en busca de más fricción, escucharon un sonido y ambos se separaron, aunque sus cuerpos no lo hicieron

Ambos rostros miraban el celular en la mesita de noche, el correo que confirmo el pago……y eso por alguna razón lo éxito más….

Sintió como se le calentaba el vientre nada más ser empujado contra la pared más cercana de golpe y sentir él miembro de slade contra su entrepierna, se sentía tan vivo y tan ligero…. Slade lo levantó como si nada contra la pared pasando sus manos por sus muslos, mientras el pasaba sus manos por su cabello blanco, mientras se besaban con necesidad

era como…como… “estirar las alas”

Sintió que lo arrojaban contra la cama, slade se veía tan imponente encima de él le hizo soltar un gemido que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, cuando lo miro arrojar su armadura superior a un lado, slade sujeto sus muñecas con fuerza con una mano mientras le arrancaba el pantalón hacia abajo, no pudo aguantar sus carcajadas cuando sus botas impedían que su pantalón fuera despojado

¿Divertido niño? Le dijo en vos grabe casi ronca

slade lo soltó se inclinó a un lado y alcanzo su espada entonces solo pudo soltar un quejido al sentir el frio metal ser pasado con lentitud entre sus piernas y cortar su pantalón con precisión 

luego paso la espada lentamente entre su piel y su bóxer que estaba ya húmedos (se estremeció) porque lo cortaron como mantequilla, dejo salir un gemido necesitado 

slade tenía una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro, entonces sujeto sus muslos con fuerza y se inclinó para besarlo sin cuidado, mientras lo arrastraba hacia él colocándose entre sus piernas, lo escucho gruñir dentro de su boca

Su miembro goteaba buscando atención entre ellos

¿Qué es lo que quieres jason? Le pregunto lamiéndole la oreja y bajando a su cuello dejando marcas por todos lados

Quiero todo… quiero que te dejes llevar slade…. por favor….

No sabes lo que dices, lo miro seriamente

Por favor slade vamos puedo hacerlo, me curare, no inmediatamente, pero por la mañana estaré bien solo….

“Por favor slade” “no te contengas”

Se miraron un minuto, hasta que slade sonrió codiciosa mente “Si eso deseas no podría negarme jason”

Entonces lo sujeto duramente por las caderas mientras entraba en él, se arqueo ante la intrusión quejándose ruidosamente sin intentar contener ningún grito, mientras lagrimas salían sin su permiso y sus manos arañaban sus antebrazos y su espalda

Sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, slade estaba dentro de él con una envestida brutal, podía estar sangrando ante la intrusión violenta, sintió que slade lo observaba

Eren perfecto jason……tan precioso …como tan solo tu puedes serlo .

Esas palabras casi lo hicieron llegar, sintió sus caderas calentarse y balancearse hacia arriba, mientras gemía ruidosamente

Mas …

Se sujetó a su espalda con fuerza mientras slade lo embestía con fuerza sin contenerse, cada golpe lo levantaba un poco, sentía que se le salía el aire de los pulmones, y solo podía gemir y quejarse Ante las embestidas, sentía que vendría en cualquier momento y slade seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza y sujetando sus caderas contra él

Slade no se contenía, empezó a acelerar y las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes (casi sintió miedo de la fuerza empleada), uno de los brazos de slade lo abrazaron levantándolo un poco, mientras él se aferraba con ambas manos alrededor de su cuello, sintió una costilla tronar ante la fuerza y luego otra, se sorprendió del placer que lo deleitaba, el doloroso placer……

Termino abrazado a slade sollozando, estaba acelerando el ritmo aún más, sus piernas apenas podían seguir enredadas en slade, el placer lo inundaba y solo podía llorar y seguir aferrado

No pudo más... “llego”, se arqueo en contra de él, slade gruño en su oído y con una estocada final se liberó dentro de él, sintió un ardor atroz, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras slade lo sujetaba con un brazo, sintió que se estaba perdiendo en la oscuridad hasta que entre su cuello y el hombro estallaron llamas

Abrió los ojos con un grito, slade lo estaba mordiendo con fuerza y sin cuidado, cuando lo soltó sintió que flotaba, unos brazos fuertes lo acomodaron y rodearon, sintió que una sonrisa tonta se apoderaba de su rostro

Joder…… eso es otro nivel, soltó cansado casi murmurando, su voz estaba ronca

Descansa jason lo necesitas, lo hiciste bien, le dice pasándole una mano por el rostro con ternura, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, escucho mientras los brazos lo sujetaban con más fuerza

Se acomodó entre el pecho de slade y se dejó llevar mientras que sentía que flotaba en la inmensidad pensado si así era como se sentía volar 

Slade lo sintió quedarse dormido y solo entonces se levantó, cerro él balcón, se acercó a jason, lo limpio y vendo, le coloco una de sus camisas negras porque haría frio más tarde, coloco mantas más abrigadoras, se metió dentro lo acomodo entre su pecho y sus brazos

Y se dejó llevar por el sueño solo con una idea, si alguien se atrevía a lastimar a su hermoso rubí algún día, le arrancaría la cabeza con los dientes

La nieve había empezado a caer suavemente afuera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esto :v 
> 
> Cuando Slade se refería a Jason como precioso bueno se refería a el como un piedra preciosas xD 
> 
> Bruce está paranoico nivel dios en verdad, una parte de mi no puede esperar a que Bruce Cruze esa puerta, será epico porque no entrara solo jajajajaja, solo sonrió en pensar en su rostro 
> 
> Y por otro lado el ahora hermoso mundo en la mente de Jason justo ahora solo gira en él y Slade a pesar de la advertencia de Talía
> 
> Y siento las faltas de ortografía si se me pasó alguna :v o muchas


	9. Uno vaso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason no lo espera tan pronto... Y slade tiene un plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff interesante terminar este capítulo justo el nueve el día nueve :v  
> incluso ni yo podía esperar a que saliera el capítulo a sido de mis favoritos me divertí mucho escribiendolo, disfrútenlo :3

Slade se levantó de cama con cuidado y silencio, acomodando a jason que se removía lentamente sobre sí mismo enredándose en las mantas

Se inclinó sobre su gran mochila negra que seguía alado de la cama, sacando de ella un par de pantalones militares y una camisa ambos negros, se vistió rápidamente mientras miraba sus trajes ensangrentados en el suelo, los levanto con un gruñido mientras caminaba al gran baño dejándolos a lado de la ducha

Camino hacia la cocina, mirando a los lados expectante, “todo estaba muy tranquilo” afuera seguía nevando, la nieve se acumulaba fuera del balcón, se desvió de su camino unos cuantos pasos para dirigirse al termostato y subió la temperatura unos grados, no quería que jason sufriera frio si lo podía evitar había demostrado alimentar sus pesadillas por alguna retorcida razón, aunque tenía una ligera idea

Abrió la nevera con un gesto desenfadado, nada…

No compraron suministros cuando llegaron por las prisas del tiempo limite, podría despertar a jason y salir juntos, talvez desayunar fuera y tomar chocolate caliente, pensó acercándose a la cama, su espada le devolvió su reflejo a un lado de la cama aun con sangre del contrato y prucum de jason

Levanto la vista, al ver a jason se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus planes, tenía las sabanas hasta los ojos se había acurrucado solo dejando ver sus pestañas y cabello negro alborotado, resaltaban con su piel pálida, se veía tan tranquilo

En ese instante no lo supo, pero estaba completamente feliz y su subconsciente conservaría esa imagen como una fotografía

El chico no había tenido un respiro 

Con un suspiro resignado se agacho para recoger su espada dejándola en la mesita de noche y con mucho cuidado coloco una de sus rodillas sobre la cama, tomo el rostro de jason entre sus manos apretando sus cachetes cómicamente para despertarlo

Jason abre sus ojos y seguidamente los entrecierra, el verde se vuelve más esmeralda transmitiendo una mirada que “hasta entonces “solo la había visto dirigida a la alarma que los despertaba por las mañanas en la isla, “así es odio puro “

Slade rodo los ojos lentamente mientas lo deja ir

“Debes estar bromeando”, le gruñe acurrucándose más en la cama con tono quejumbroso, vuelve a la cama (demanda, aunque sale amortiguado por las sabanas)

Iré por algunas provisiones, te quedas solo será por unos minutos (habla mientras pelea con jason para quitar las sabanas de su rostro), pone sus manos en su cara con fuerza y lo besa profundamente mientras jason deja de luchar, pero antes de que pueda pasar algo, se separa.

No empieces algo que no terminaras, eso es muy cruel

Oh Terminare créeme, pero será cuando regrese del súper, solo quería avisarte, ahora…. (mete la mano debajo de su espalda y lo levanta contra su pecho, jason abre los ojos como venado en autopista, sin preguntar solo rodea su cuello con ambos brazos torpes mientras mira sobre su hombro como slade mete la espada debajo de su almohada y la suya quedando perfectamente cubierta), ya puedes dormir solo es una precaución, (lo baja lentamente) tus armas están detrás debajo de la barra, ya vuelvo (le planta un beso en la cabeza y le sonríe seguramente por su cara roja) se levanta y sale de la habitación

Jason escucha como se cierra la puerta del pasillo, se siente cansado… parpadea un par de veces calmando su agitado corazón y solo entonces permite que sus parpados se cierren mientras su mano siente el mango de la espada y se deja reconfortar no solo por la seguridad física del arma entre sus manos, también simbólica, sabe que slade ama su espada como él sus armas, es como otro pedazo de ti literalmente odia que alguien más las toque y el hecho de que se la dejara solo porque se alejaría un par de minutos lo hace suspirar como adolecente

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Tenemos que encerrarlo!

Damián se había despertado con el grito, seguramente del ineficiente de su predecesor pensó para si

¡Solo digo que corto cabezas a señores del crimen para demostrar su fuerza en el bajo gotham, es un psicópata!!! ¡Además, esta lo de la bomba, casi mata a bruce, está loco!!!!, creo que nuestra prioridad debe ser dormirlo o noquearlo en el mejor de los casos, termino tim exasperado arrugando una hoja en su mano, probablemente un mapa estructural de la zona 

No es necesario llegar a tanto, tal vez si le ofrecemos ayuda el venga con nosotros, lo podemos esposar como medida de seguridad, el debería entenderlo ¿no?, además lo que paso entre él y bruce solo demuestra que necesitaba ayuda, solo que no sabía cómo pedirla o acercarse después de lo que le paso, el vendrá si hablamos, termino Dick mirando a bruce severamente

Bruce estaba en silencio mirándolos a ambos

Sí, porque embarrar mi sangre con su nombre es un grito de ayuda, murmuro enojado

No fue su culpa, (interrumpió Damián caminando hacia la silla vacía alado de su padre) solo nightwig y red robin lo voltean a mirar sorprendidos por la intrusión

Bueno lo de las cabezas puede que si haya sido suyo, claramente considero que su obra debería tener la dosis de teatralidad para el asunto en cuestión, pero lo de casi asesinar al no apto de su suplente y el joker fue idea de mama, sus emociones se amplificaron por el pozo, mama solo tuvo que mostrarle un par de fotos para centrar su odio

Todos se quedaron callados, sabían del pozo, pero no sabían de la manipulación de Talía

¿Estás diciendo que tu madre estuvo detrás de esto desde el principio?, pregunto tim pasmado al unir los puntos, profano la tumba de un niño para molestar o llamar la atención de Batman de alguna enfermiza manera

No, sentencio Damián, entonces cambio el tono como si hablara con un niño pequeño o alguien particularmente estúpido

En primer lugar, mi madre encontró a tood vivo, solo le hizo un favor al arrojarlo al pozo para curarlo de sus heridas grabes y dos ella solo le mostro las imágenes porque él quería regresar y madre no soportaba que le entregara su ciega lealtad a alguien que ya lo había remplazado

Batman apretó la silla haciéndola rechinar 

Dick lo miro de reojo, tenía que intervenir antes de que …….

Tu madre es una manipuladora, le respondió tim dando un paso al frente, aunque con voz más tranquila

Dick cerró los ojos y con su mano apretó el puente de su nariz, demasiado tarde pensó estresado, ya sabía dónde terminaría y no quería interferir, tenían que aprender tarde o temprano

no me sorprende que no entiendas una simple explicación Drake…

BASTA, gruño bruce y los dos niños serraron la boca de golpe

Oráculo me dio imágenes precisas de donde se encuentran, imágenes del edificio se mostraron en la pantalla holográfica, solo 4 ventanas un balcón, dos salidas

Entrare por el balcón primero, vigilaran las salidas cuando entre si no hay cambios entraran después de mí, ellos no se están escondiendo porque no nos ven como una amenaza o no saben que los estamos buscando

Yo hablare con él, ustedes se mantendrán a distancia e intervendrán solo si es necesario, por otra parte, lo que sea que tiene con deathstroke es el problema si Wilson interviene el plan es que ustedes tres duerman a red Hood y lo arrastren a la nave al área de confinamiento, de cualquier manera, no quiero a jason o a ninguno de ustedes (mirando a Dick que se remueve incomodo) cerca de slade Wilson no sabemos en qué clase de manipulación lo tenga, si están juntos los separaremos

Si se vuelve un problema utilicen los sedantes….

Bruce se levantó de la mesa dando por terminado el plan, mirando a sus hijos asentir, entonces se dirigió a la parte delantera alcanzando a escuchar murmullos

Talvez Drake necesitara que se lo expliquen con marionetas o algo así

Damián, advirtió Dick, pero con un tono algo divertido

Estas igual de loco que jason, contesto tim tranquilo como si diera solo un dato

Tim no digas eso, con tono más autoritario corrigió Dick

A eso me refiero, siempre estás de su parte porque es un niño

No es cierto, es solo…

Yo no soy un niño Drake y ¿quién te invito en primer lugar? Ya no necesitamos ningún remplazo aquí

Esta iba a ser una misión complicada, pensó bruce mirando el tiempo restante de llegada

10 minutos

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabía que el vendría, pero no sabía que lo haría tan rápido

Se sentía tan cálido, entraba y salía del sueño disfrutando de removerse por la extensión metiendo la nariz en la almohada de alado aun conservaba la esencia de slade, aun con la mano debajo de la almohada

Todo estaba en silencio, el aire de fuera golpeaba las ventanas con fuerza uno que otro auto pasaba por enfrente, escuchaba a un perro ladrar entre la lejanía….

Se estaba perdiendo entre la conciencia y la oscuridad, concentrándose en sus costillas que probablemente por el dolor que sentía ya estaban curadas, solo un poco magulladas, cuando escucho una madera rechinar tan solo un poco, fugazmente pensó que, si bien podría ser el jodido Batman o solo estaba siendo paranoico por la llamada de Talía, talvez solo era la madera ante el frio viento

Tenía dos opciones abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor para cerciorarse (muy comprometido de su parte) o aceptar su paranoilla que le creo slade por cualquier ruidito insignificante y dormirse al fin

A bueno, que más da (no se movió en lo más mínimo) …, escucho un casi ahogamiento como si alguien hubiera estado respirando y no se dio cuenta hasta que dejo de hacerlo, sus músculos se contrajeron dolorosamente ante la sorpresa y el miedo a lo desconocido

Abrió los ojos de golpe, si hubiera sido el jason de hace unos años podría haberse quedado paralizado ante el movimiento, pero no ya no era aquel jason

Saco la espada debajo de su almudada en un movimiento elegantemente fluido mientras giraba en la cama hasta el otro lado, se posiciono sin esfuerzo adoptando una posición de combate, con la espada en alto

Frunce el ceño, quería gritar ante el dolor de su pecho al verlo, pero se mantuvo quieto concentrándose en respirar aparentando una respiración serena, sintió una punzada dolorosa mientras algo se resbalaba de entre sus muslos, se niega a mostrar cualquier emoción, no a bruce, sus rodillas quieren ceder, pero logra mantenerse, sacando fuerzas centrándose en el dolor que siente

Batman está parado frente a él al otro lado de la cama, grande e imponente con la mirada en blanco de emociones

El muy infeliz como se atrevía siquiera a estar cerca de el

“Lárgate” le asevera en voz uniforme y la cara en blanco sin ninguna expresión, no estaba jugando su juego, ya no….

Bruce ni siquiera lo estaba mirando ya, con la quijada tronando miraba la cama, las mantas habían caído a lado de jason y la sabana del colchón estaba expuesta, había sangre en la cama bastante, a decir verdad

Bruce seguía sin mirarlo, tomo una manta echa bola del piso dolorosa y rápidamente sin perderlo de vista y la arroja sobre la cama ocultando la sangre, con la espada aun en la mano

Eso no te incumbe, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Batman? (con voz plana pero aun con suficiente veneno y resignación)

Entonces bruce lo miro, aunque con la máscara no sabía qué clase de expresión tenia, aunque la imaginaba talvez la que siempre tenía cuando lo miraba… decepción

Ya no estaba jugando…no podía dejar que eso le afectase

Batman lo escaneaba, con las manos echas puños temblorosos

¿Qué demonios te hizo ese animal? Gruño horriblemente bruce caminando hacia el

Lo tomo desprevenido, ¿Qué? Alcanzo a decir estupefacto, espero miles de reacciones, pero no esa reacción casi sonaba ¿preocupado?, lo descoloco totalmente, su corazón feliz hace tan solo unos minutos, le dolió…

Lo miro venir hacia él increíblemente con zancadas grades y pesadas, parecía imponente, se paró frente a él como si todavía fuera un niño, examinando su cuello y hombros tocando con cuidado moviendo un poco la camisa por el cuello, estaba anonadado ¿Qué demonios? Pensó jason, !¿Qué demonios?!!

“vendrás conmigo, “ahora” encajo bruce con voz dura y enfadada tomándolo del antebrazo

Sintió su mano se bruce enterrando sus dedos casi dolorosamente, salió de su estupor y balanceo la espada

Batman se dio cuenta y lo soltó tomando distancia antes de ser atravesado en las costillas por ¿la espada de deathstroke? Pensó aturdido

No podía respirar, dejo salir un gemido largo y doloroso al liberar el peso de su pecho que obstruía el aire, ¿Qué estas...? ¿a que estas jugado?!! “lárgate ya” dijo casi gritando en pánico, se obligó a respirar hondo, a recordar su entrenamiento y hundirse en el

No me estoy moviendo, bat termino inexpresivamente evaporando cualquier emoción de su rostro

Batman tan solo lo miraba con los dientes rechinando y las manos echas puño, jason no puedes quedarte aquí con él, nos iremos no está a discusión, termino dando un paso adelante

Levanto la espada al nivel de sus los ojos, “No me estas obligando a nada viejo”

“Vamos jason solo queremos ayudarte”, se acercó Dick desde el balcón, entrando a la habitación con su remplazo y con Damián detrás, sonrió al verlo en traje de robin, el niño conseguía lo que quería pensó con diversión además de que lucía sano y más alto desde la última vez que lo vio

Le estaban cerrando el camino, lo empezaron a rodear, bloqueando las salidas…….

Dick lo miro con el ceño fruncido y preocupado, su remplazo lo miro con la boca media abierta un momento antes de cerrar la boca de golpe, mientras que Damián tan solo se limitó a mirar a otro lado

Le estaban mirando de manera extraña pensó sin perder a bruce de vista que daba otro paso al frente

¿Ayudarme con qué? Cerebro de Dick, contesto con la misma voz plana

Jason sabemos lo del pozo, puedes volver y empezar de nuevo, no fue tu culpa comenzó Dick acercándose a Batman

Su remplazo no se veía tan convencido, “ahí está” pensó la cara de te encerraremos en Arkham nadamas llegar

Miro a Damián algo ofendido, mira me alegra que estés bien, pero ten cuidado con lo que hablas enano

“tu empezaste tood “escupió Damián sin mirarlo aun y sin mostrar culpa

Perdón ¿Qué? ¿cuándo precisamente?, le contesto indignado casi sacándolo de su mascareta 

Cuando te largaste “solo”, se supone que debías protegerme, no salir corriendo con tu novio

Solo se escuchaba el grito del aire afuera, sentía frio y una parte de él se sintió mal por las palabras del niño, Damián al parecer esperaba que al abandonar la liga lo llevara con él

Yo no hice el plan, pero supongo que ……… Lo siento

Damián volvió a mirarlo

Como sea, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

Vendrás con nosotros le aclaro bruce

Si, ya escuché eso, no lo estoy haciendo y porque me quieren de regreso si no mal recuerdo dejaste claro que no me querías cerca de tu preciosa ciudad

te ayudaremos jason, podrás regresa y empezar de nuevo si tú quieres… comenzó Dick

pero estarás bajo supervisión concluyo Damián 

jason se rio en sus caras, “no me digan” ….

No, no, yo necesitaba ayuda, trato de explicar más serio, tiempo pasado, yo ya recibí ayuda y no los quiero cerca de mí, es más ahora yo creo que los únicos monstruos aquí son ustedes….

Estas viniendo jason, eres un peligro para otros y para ti mismo, te haremos pruebas para descartar cualquier tipo de manipulación y analizaremos tu sangre para descar...

¡Jodido hipócrita de mierda!!, le corta gritando sin poder aguantar mas

Dije que no, ustedes lo que quieren es un conejillo de indias, y nadie me está obligando a hacer nada ni tu ni nadie me forzara a nada, ya no bruce, así que lárgate de aquí o no responderé por lesiones imfligidas a tus ayudantes

Observa a su remplazo sacar una pistola de sedantes bajo la capa

Ni de coña, deja eso niño antes que lo lamentes, le hace un ademan con la espada

Jason no sé lo que te dijo deathstroke, pero te aseguro que es mentira comienza nigthwing girando un poco 

Red robin le dispara, jason lo esquiva, el dardo termina en la pared, él lo toma y gira para ver que su remplazo ya se ha lanzado contra el con una especie de palo con nightwing detrás de el

Su remplazo bloquea y esquiva dos movimientos rápidos, jason cambia de estilo y le corta los ligamentos de la rodilla y el brazo incapacitándolo “aléjate de mí maldito remplazo” le grita mientras le clava el sedante en la pierna buena y lo patea fuerte mente hacia nightwing

nightwing termina sosteniendo a red robin inconsiente

Da un paso adelante, mientras ve a Batman acercarse

¿Alguna otra trampa? malditos mentirosos!! aquí el único plan era sacarme arrastrando ¿no?

Mira a Dick que esta vendado a tim antes de que pueda ser un problema la perdida de sangre y Damián parado en pose extrañamente orgullosa, jason no sabe si reirse de su expresión o mantener su careta sin emociones

Les dije que le explicáramos con. … empieza Damián que se ve interrumpido

Ahora no Damián Corrige Dick

Tienen que irse si no quieren que el pajarito se desangre, le sonríe a Batman con los ojos más verdes

Tú estás viniendo, se acerca a él con un batarang en la mano

Jason casi sisean ante el recuerdo de la última vez que miro a bruce con un batarang

“No te lo estas llevando”, slade está en medio de las dos puertas que hacen la entrada de la habitación con una bolsa de súper y una caja hermosamente decorada en la mano (seguramente de una pastelería)

Slade sabe que están en una situación de desventaja, sin trajes y jason casi desnudo, necesita hacer que bajen la guardia un ataque directo no es opción

Camina como si la habitación no estuviera llena de murciélagos, deja las cosas sobre la barra y luego camina hasta estar de lado de la habitación de jason, apreciando en el camino al ex robin caído con una sonrisa complacida

Como si estuviesen solos pasa a Batman y a nightwing de largo, juraría que Batman casi se le echa encima si no fuera por el brazo de Dick

Y camina mientras escucha un murmullo de Dick (está demasiado confiado debe ser una trampa)

Entra en el área de jason y baja la espada con los dedos mientras se acerca más, pone las manos sobre su cara con cuidado y lo besa profundamente, jason mantiene los ojos abiertos mirando a bruce en un esfuerzo por no perder a su enemigo de vista, como si lo retara a hacer algo dejando que su mano con la espada se levante a espaldas de slade

Bruce puede ver como en algún momento sus ojos se aclaran desvaneciendo el verde venenoso por algo más entre verde y azul antes de que los cierre y se relaje visiblemente dejando caer la mano

Dick los mira con los ojos como platos, no se esperaba eso, nunca había visto a slade ser cuidadoso con nada o nadie ……

Bruce gruñe a sus espaldas, se puede escuchar sus nudillos tronar un poco, slade se separa, se acuclilla alado de la mochila en el piso y rebusca mientras todos lo miran

Se levanta con un pants negro, bóxer rojos y calcetines blancos, se los da a jason mientras le quita la espada de las manos

Vístete, no quiero que te resfríes por alguien que no sabe cerrar cuando entra

Camina hacia el balcón y cierra las puertas 

Jason ni siquiera estaba completamente conciente de la imagen que daba, “se mira” solo trae la camisa negra de slade y apenas le cubre lo suficiente para conservar algo de dignidad, además sus muslos están llenos de moretones negros y morados

“perfecto lo que faltaba… por eso las miradas” piensa para sí mismo

Se controla lo suficiente para no sonrojarse y mantener su cara de poquer se da la vuelta y se mete al baño sin pensar mas

Y bien, comienza slade cuando la puerta del baño se cierra, “A que debemos tu calurosa visita, termina solo parado entre el balcón y el baño con voz plana y la espada en una de sus manos

(se empieza a escuchar la regadera), Batman no dice nada por unos minutos analizando lo que acaba de pasar, slade beso a jason como si fuera ya costumbre entre ellos, además de que jason lo obedeció sin ninguna queja, ¿lo estaba slade manipulando con cariño?, ¿se estaba aprovechando de la mente de su hijo que estaba resentido emocionalmente con ellos?, Todo para acercarse a los secretos de Batman

Le enfermo el pensamiento

Aléjate de él Wilson, logra decir entre gruñidos contenidos

Nightwing claramente molesto se coloca entre Batman y slade mientras tim yace en el piso con vendas adhesivas y durmiendo casi como si su cuerpo agradeciese el sedante ¿cuándo fue la última vez que durmió? Se alcanza a preguntar bruce

Acaso ¿utilizas a jason? ¿para atacarnos? ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso?, sé que eres un mercenario, pero hasta tú sabes que eso es sucio, le grito lo suficiente para que jason escuchara detrás de la puerta

(nigthwing llego a la misma conclusión ¿Por qué le alegraba un poco el corazón?), pensó Batman mientras se acercaba a Dick y lo hacía retroceder, el vendrá con nosotros 

Yo no utilizo a nadie, ahora me imagino que el niño del piso necesitara ayuda médica, porque no te vas y esta vez cierras la puerta detrás de ti

(en realidad red robin descansaba de lo lindo) y no corría riesgo de desangrarse no con las vendas especiales, aunque era innegable el daño

No me iré sin mi hijo

Slade deja que media sonrisa aclare su rostro serio, no es tu hijo “ya no” y nadie lo está obligando a ir contigo a ninguna parte si él no quiere

La tención es palpable

Bruce está a punto de responder, pero es cortado por la puerta del baño abriéndose, jason sale completamente vestido, aunque aún descalzo, con el pelo contra la cara y húmedo aun con vapor saliendo de su cuerpo

¿Siguen aquí? Pregunta mirando la escena sin interés, pensé que ya se habían ido, entonces camina pasando a Batman y a nightwing de largo a la mesa donde slade había dejado la bolsa de compras y rebusca hasta sacar un cartón de leche

Lo abre y lo inclina para beber, pero es interrumpido

“vaso” escucha a bruce y a slade al unísono ambos hombres se miran frunciendo el ceño por un momento rápido y luego miran a jason

hace una mueca ofendida hacia slade “tú haces lo mismo”, luego mira a bruce, tú ya no tienes poder sobre mí, “deja de controlarme” le corta

Bruce tiene que abstenerse de casi sonreír, parecía su niño…

Pero aun así deja la leche en la barra, camina a la cocina y trae un vaso luego se sienta en un banco alto y se sirve la leche, deja el vaso limpio, después empieza a abrir la cajita envuelta con cuidado

Slade deja salir un suspiro resignado y camina hacia él y le quita la caja de las manos

“Buen intento”, me importa un bledo que ellos estén aquí no te exime de nada, primero vas a desayunar, le dice mientras le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, “agh perfecto ahí va lo que queda de mi dignidad”, le contesta jason regresando a las compras sacando carne y huevos

Slade se sienta mientras mira a jason prender el fuego

Estamos llegando al fin de la conversación, seguro que no me gusta la sangre en mi piso Wayne, se llevarán al pajarito herido o voy a tener que arrojarlo por mi ventana

Dick miro a bruce, estaba pálido

Bruce estaba conmocionado su hijo, ese era su niño que recordaba y no lo estaba dejando con el animal que le había echo esas marcas y mucho menos, no había pasado desapercibido su mueca que hiso al sentarse hace un momento …… si lo tenía que estar sacando de allí arrastrando lo haría

Entonces algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

Damián cruzo la habitación y se sentó en la barra

Todos parecían atontados ante el movimiento, slade y jason se dieron cuenta, Damián se había dado cuenta, después de todo era normal en la liga esconder armas por todos lados

Tood ¿tienes amnesia? No comeré carne

Jason ni siquiera miro sobre su hombro, “te estoy haciendo fruta si te callas “

Damián parecía complacido

Slade sabía que los demás no tardarían en darse cuenta de que “algo estaba mal”

Batman dio un paso al frente, pero antes de que bruce avanzará mas

Nightwing se abalanzo hacia slade

Jason apago el fuego, no necesitaba ningún accidente y menos con fuego, de todos modos, su único objetivo eran sus armas debajo de la barra

Pero antes de lanzarse hacia delante un batarang de robin se incrusta en su pierna, mira rápidamente arriba mientras “se lo saca con un gruñido “

“Quieto Hood “Damián estaba sobre el banco con su espada en las manos

Alcanzo el sartén había estado calentando aceite caliente, se lo lanza con una sonrisa, Damián lo esquiva cayendo a un lado, se lanza hacia el frente es su única oportunidad

Entonces bruce salta sobre la barra con un movimiento cayendo sobre él, cuando estuvo en el baño se colocó su armadura debajo de la ropa, pero, aun así, el dolor de su pierna, costillas y trasero le arrancan un grito agudo y contenido, bruce no es nada ligero siente que el mundo baila cuando bruce lo golpea en la cara para desorientarlo

Intenta golpearlo, no necesita la vista para eso, pero siente las rápidas batiesposas cerrarse en sus muñecas

bruce lo mantiene en su lugar y saca una jeringa, sus ojos al centrarla se agrandan, no es miedo, piensa aturdido, pero algo frio le penetra el estómago, quiere vomitar

argh!!!! Le arranca con los dientes apretados, siente la rodilla de bruce en su pierna presionando la herida que robin le había hecho, arremete el desnivel, zafa una pierna la sube lo suficiente y hace palanca de golpe para sacarlo de encima de él, haciendo que la cabeza de bruce golpe la barra

Se lanza sobre él, piza su mano de Batman con fuerza (más de la necesaria incluso rompiéndole unos dedos) para mantener la palma extendida y pega las esposas a un dedo, “se abren”, bruce toma su camisa con fuerza y lo arroja a un lado, la jeringa está rota en el piso, sonríe ante eso antes de lanzarse contra bruce

bruce esquiva su patada y lo golpea duramente contra la pared, clavando otro batarang en su pierna, lo quiere incapacitar

Toma el batarang, le planta unos cuantos golpes y cortes a bruce, mira de reojo a slalde

Él está bien al parecer le vasta su espada para mantenerlos a raya, pero ya tiene unos cuantos cortes pequeños, no serían nada con su armadura puesta y sabe que slade se cura rápido, pero…” con un demonio si son uno” ……… arroja el batarang a la parte posterior de la rodilla de nightwing

Dick grita ante la intrusión y lo mira enfadado antes de recibir un rodillazo de deathstroke

Bruce lo taclea, terminan rodando en golpes por la cocina como lo habían hecho antes sobre los techos de gotham

Ambos sangrando, aunque jason más sin su casco o mascara, Batman termina encima de nuevo, siente un golpe en las costillas, le quita el aire y siente como aquellas que habían sanado se rompen de nuevo, su visión empieza a desenfocarse

“no “le gruñe jason

Levanta un puño para golpearlo, pero solo le rosa en el rostro vergonzosamente, se está quedando sin energía después de todo su cuerpo aún no estaba totalmente bien después de anoche

Batman lo mira fijamente y toma su puño con una mano antes de que caiga y con sus dedos abre su palma entrecruzando sus dedos con jason como si lo consolara por lo que está a punto de hacer, “sabe que no le gustan las agujas” una parte de él piensa mientras mira como con su otra mano saca una jeringa lista de su cinturón

Su mano libre instintivamente intenta alejarlo, pero ya no le quedan fuerzas

Su pecho se hunde en dolor, una parte de él aun quiere sujetar esa mano ¿porque hace esto? Él no lo quiere, nunca lo hizo ¿se deleita con verlo sufrir por su cariño? (recuerda como lo miro cuando llego a gotham) ¿porque finge que le importa lo que él pueda sentir? las lágrimas en sus ojos obstruyen su visión cuando sus manos se aprietan

“Está bien jason” le contesta Batman tranquilizador mientras le clava la jeringa en el cuello

Jason se retuerce debajo de el con un quejido como el de un animal herido al sentir la aguja en su piel

“Él no te volverá a lastimar” le devuelve bruce

“No quiere esto”, no quiere que lo aleje de slade y si no lo vuelve a ver y si bruce lo encierra en la cueva o encierra a slade lejos de él…piensa en pánico mientras sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, sus cejas se contraen en dolor

¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz? Le pregunta sollozando

Bruce parece perplejo, el contraste del jason rabioso de gotham y este son como el blanco y el negro, deja que sus manos se suelten y acerca su mano a su rostro recorriendo su mejilla quitando las lágrimas, jason se aleja de su toque y lo mira con reproche

Entonces una gran mano saca a Batman de jason, escucha puñetazos atroces mientras mira el techo de la cocina hermosamente decorado en madera

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade golpea a Batman lo más fuerte que puede

Después de haber incapacitado a Grayson que seguía consiente, pero inútil cojeando y haber noqueado a Damián, había visto a jason y bruce rodando por la cocina, tenía algo de tiempo pensó entrando al baño para colocarse su traje aun ensangrentado, si quería golpear al mucilago como quería, necesitaba su traje

Cuando salió 30 segundos después, jason estaba sollozando

“Vio rojo “, como se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo

slade se le había lanzado encima sin su espada, quería molerlo con sus propios puños, fue pelea limpia ambos estaba hechos ya un desastre entre sangre y golpes

pagaría por cada herida que le infligió a jason y como jason sufría el también lo haría sufrir 

bruce estaba horrorizado por completo, slade había lastimado a jason tan severamente que a jason le costaba mantenerse en pie, lo había notado durante todo su combate sus piernas habían estado temblando, no podía verlo así

Solo quería llevarse a su hijo lejos del hombre

Después de varios golpes por parte de ambos, slade lo derribo y lo golpeo hasta estar satisfecho

“No lo vuelvas a tocar o te prometo que no lo volverás a ver” le gruño slade claramente, luego se levantó y camino a la barra

saco una de las armas de jason

No lo hagas slade, escucho a nightwing a lado de bruce

Le disparo a tim en la pierna justo en donde está seguro que se desangraría más rápido

Batman se levantó y lo miro gruñendo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo “la pelea se había acabado”

Se acabó el juego limpio Wayne, lárgate de aquí y cierra cuando te vallas

No sin…

Batman!!, le corto nightwing que intentaba detener la hemorragia descuidadamente, red robin necesita un médico, si pierde más sangre….

Batman gruño mientras levantaba a robin en sus brazos con cuidado y Dick levantaba a red robin detrás de él

Dick salió cojeando arrastrando a red robin con cara de preocupación por el balcón mientras bruce se demoró un poco más, mientras miraba a escena detrás de el

Slade estaba de espaldas a él sin mascara, en el piso junto a jason, Jason sollozaba aferrado con ambas manos alrededor del cuello de slade casi con desesperación, mientras que este lo acunaba con fuerza y lo levantaba del piso mientras le susurraba en vos baja 

Dio un paso al frente casi lanzándose de nuevo, pero entonces se dio cuanta, ¿Por qué jason seguía consiente?

Y luego miro a slade con mas cuidado, lo seguía acunando con fuerza como si temiera que al soltarlo desapareciese…. Como un escudo protegiéndolo

Algo hozo clic

Nunca pensó que vería este día, No solo su hijo estaba comprometido emocionalmente “también deathstroke”

Una oportunidad

Para su infelicidad si quería de regreso a jason primero tendría que ganarse al infeliz de deathstroke pensó mientras se lanzaba fuera del balcón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es, Bruce sabe que ahora son pareja y no tiene el poder para separarlos aunque quiera :3  
> por otro lado su lado obcesivo ( :v) que aún se empeña en recuperar a "su hijo", empieza a mirar a deathstroke como un medio para llegar a Jason aunque para eso tendrá que evitar lanzarse sobre de el  
> Dick está enojado por algo que nisiquiera puede reconocer  
> Tim por fin podrá dormir un rato y no lo odio pero necesitaba que alguien saliera herido xD  
> Y Damián quiere a Jason(por eso no menciono que los sedantes no funcionarían por el pozo) pero ama más su deber como Robin y para con su padre por eso se concidero libre de atacar :3 
> 
> Jason no es débil ni mucho menos, pero Bruce siempre se mete bajo su piel :v  
> ningún entrenamiento puede borrar su cariño a Bruce :'v
> 
> Me encanta un Slade enojado y tierno con nuestro Jason :3


	10. Proyecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason enferma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está vez es más largo el capítulo para compensar, tarde mucho lo siento :v

Slade no solía ser así.

Era claro que Jason y Slade se estaban conociendo más “íntimamente”, lo primero que vio al entrar en la habitación los moretones en sus piernas, muñecas y la para nada sutil mordida en su cuello además de que él usaba su camisa…… (maldijo por lo bajo sin darse cuenta) no lo entendía

Slade odiaba que tocaran sus cosas, más aún su ropa.

El slade solía tener sexo con las personas con las que trabajaba y a menos que no recuerde mal siempre fue profesional con él, claro después de su ligera insinuación que por supuesto declino, pero después de eso parecía que nunca había pasado, cuando trabajaron juntos nunca lo intento de nuevo, no es que estuviera decepcionado de que no lo volviera a intentar, es solo que no pensó nunca que el fuera… así

Nada detrás de un asesino orgulloso y ególatra

El no protegía a nadie el solo se preocupaba por sí mismo él era despiadado, manipulador y cruel con todos los que se acercaban y él no se acercaba a nadie si no era por un fin a su favor, pero entonces ¿Por qué?

Porque estaba siendo tan ¿cuidadoso? No. Era distinto tal vez incluso…protector con jason, pensaba Dick mientras atendía las heridas de tim lo mejor que podía mientras ignoraba el mundo a su alrededor

Damián lo había llamado su ¿novio?, le preguntaría más tarde era lógico que tuviera información

Batman entró detrás de el, fundido en sus propios pensamientos, caminó hasta una camilla dejando a robin con cuidado revisando cualquier herida

Solo tendría un par de magulladuras observó, Slade lo había noqueado sin lesiones más que unos cuantos cortes pocos profundos

Limpiando los cortes con cuidado, un pensamiento lo embargó

Slade no lastimaría a sus otros hijos ni a él no de forma letal, tuvo la oportunidad, pero no lo hizo y creía entender el porqué, a pesar de lo jason dejaba ver aún les guarda cariño slade lo sabe y él no hará nada para lastimar a jason

Sintió sus costillas palpitantes puede que algunas estuvieran rotas

Aunque utilizara la fuerza para mantenerlos alejados para evitarle más dolor, hará cualquier cosa por él porque….

Paso alcohol por la nariz de robin

Está enamorado de él dijo en voz alta con voz neutro

En su vista periférica pudo ver a Dick tensarse, como si le acabara de arrojar un batarang a la espada, notó que terminó de vendar a tim y darse media vuelta hacia el

¿Qué?

Tu hermano está comprometido emocionalmente, lo viste en ese cuarto, cual vulnerable es a él, no sabemos cuánto tiempo han estado juntos y ahora me es claro que no solo es el, Slade Wilson también lo está

Le tiene algún tipo de cariño, por eso lo protege de la liga y de nosotros en alguna retorcida forma

Eso no es amor ni una relación lo está manipulando le viste las marcas, seguro que antes lo estaba retenido tal vez algún tipo de acondicionamiento, deathstroke trabaja solo siempre lo echo declaró Dick enojado, Slade no quiere a nadie, el solo utiliza a la gente como herramientas en su juego y debemos averiguar cuál es su plan

Batman lo miró largamente antes de agregar

Lo vi antes de irme Dick él no estaba fingiendo, el cuerpo no miente “no ante la necesidad de proteger a alguien”

Dick estaba a punto de contestar, pero como si pensara en una mejor pregunta decide

¿qué fue lo que viste?

No creo que eso importe, bruce lo mira casi advirtiéndole no ahondar más en eso 

Si no escuche mal y no lo hago, puede que Slade aun quiere que jason nos recupere, antes de terminar la pelea dijo que si tocaba de nuevo a jason no lo volveríamos a ver, no lo está escondiendo de nosotros, pero ha dejado bastante en claro su opinión de dejar que lo arrastremos por la fuerza

¿Por qué haría eso? Sabía que vendríamos ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que le quitamos a Jason?

Era exactamente lo que quería….

No solo demostró que no tenemos el poder para arrebatarselo, nos hizo saber que jason ahora está con él y que jason es libre de ir a donde quiera sin arkham como opción

Concretamente si queremos una relación medianamente real tenemos que aceptar lo que hace y con quien lo hace, sea el camino que elija ya no tenemos voto en él

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que una voz atrajera su atención de nuevo

Aniki ha estado con él desde hace por lo menos 3 años y medio declaró Damián aun acostado con los ojos abiertos

Dami, porque no nos dijiste antes, ¿sabías que ellos estaban juntos?

No, pero no me sorprende que pasara algo entre ellos... la verdad es que creo que encajan

Hood siempre estaba solo porque no muchos le pudieron hacer frente cuando llegó y después nadie, lo que lo hizo exiliarse más en la biblioteca, lo que alimentó su cursilería ya lo creo leyendo tanta tontería y de repente llega un principe con forma de spartano que por fin le patea el trasero, le compite en orgullo que se ha dado de a golpes con dioses y/o otros seres mitológicos y más importante que no le tiene miedo a padre….

“Es su tipo soñado”, termina mientras se pasa las manos por su cara repasando los moretones con los dedos

Bruce tan solo recordó como jason solía quedarse dormido en las esquinas de la biblioteca, con el libro entre sus manos y la cabeza de lado con su cabello revuelto y algo de saliva en su mejilla, contra alguna pared entre cojines que Alfred le había acomodado, “porque no me dejas ser feliz” le había dicho, reprimió una mueca

Los sedantes no funcionaron intervino por fin, recordó a jason retorciéndose debajo de él cuando se lo suministro

¿Qué quieres decir? Tim parecía muerto 

Creo que no conocemos tan bien la resistencia del pozo reconoció bruce mientras le pasaba una mano por la frente de Damián

Damián tan solo lo miro y se removió para levantarse

¿Qué vamos a hacer padre?

Volvamos a casa por ahora dijo levantándose mientras Dick se atendía su pierna perdido en sus pensamientos y Damián se levantaba detrás de bruce

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando slade entró en su campo de visión empezó a sollozar de nuevo, se sentía aliviado no sabía qué haría si fuera Batman el que entrara en su campo de visión probablemente terminaría encerrado en arkham para el fin del día y slade en alguna celda en la liga de la justicia 

Cuando slade puso una rodilla a su lado y se inclinó sobre de él buscando heridas lo dejo cerciorarse y cuando se acercó lo suficiente lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello, sintió los brazos de slade levantarlo cuidadosamente hacia delante hasta que slade terminó sentado en el piso con él sobre sus piernas, no lo soltó se hundió en su cuello deshaciéndose en un quejido crudo y flojo 

Está bien, te tengo le susurro

Sintió los brazos que lo acunaban apretar más fuerte casi dolorosamente

Su garganta ardió solo por un momento

Escucho una puerta cerrarse

No te dejaré ir susurro, mientras le besaba la cien porque se negaba a sacar su cara de entre su cuello

Ha sido mi culpa he tardado demasiado lo siento…le susurro mientras lo mecía un poco y lo apretaba más contra él si eso fuera posible

Has estado bien ahí te he visto, ese es mi chico...le susurro, bufo ante aquello con lágrimas en los ojos se separó de su cuello y lo miro a la cara

Se miraron por un rato mientras slade se negaba a soltarlo, jason pasó sus manos por su cabello plateado lentamente y mientras su mano pasaba por su mejilla de slade este se inclinó a su tacto y besó su palma

Jason lo beso con ambas manos apretando su cabello, su pecho se oprimió 

Sus labios estaban suaves y algo secos, su barba le raspaba levemente y su lengua caliente le exigía más, mientras que sentía los brazos de slade apretarse en cada suspiro

Sabía que slade siempre controlaba su fuerza con él para no lastimarlo y eso lo apreciaba claro, pero no había nada que lo hiciera excitarse más que sentir a slade perder su control poco a poco, giró sus caderas solo entonces slade lo soltó para levantarlo por la cintura para acomodarlo mejor

Un relámpago de dolor atravesó su costado, se retorció, el dolor fue tal que le hizo soltar un quejido en la boca de slade

Le temblaban las piernas mientras que slade se apartaba y lo tumbaba

Le rasgó la camisa con dos movimientos y le quitó la armadura lentamente

Le pasó las manos minuciosamente por las costillas, sus manos calientes y callosas no ayudaron, slade estaba enojado, le estaba costando respirar un poco pero no tanto para mencionarlo

Te rompió dos costillas, probablemente tarden más de un día en sanar le dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a un su piel

Su ceño, su mirada, se estaba preocupado

Levantó la mano, su mejilla estaba caliente y raspaba contra su mano

Estoy bien

Slade movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado como escuchando….

La nieve caía sin tregua y el viento sonaba contra las ventanas, no había autos y el perro…

Slade se levantó de golpe levanto la mochila tomó su máscara y se colgó en la espalda su espada, regreso a jason que seguía en el piso y lo miraba sosteniéndose por los antebrazos con cara de sorpresa

no es cierto joder

slade asintió

mierda…

se inclinó y lo levantó en brazos

Están por entrar, siguieron al maldito murciélago, slade rompió la puerta de la entrada con una patada

intenta abrir la puerta jason le dijo acercándose a la puerta de enfrente

¿Estás loco y si hay alguien adentro?

No lo hay reserve el piso a diferentes nombres

Eres un paranoico eso eres, resopló ante aquello mientras abría la puerta girando la manija

Slade apenas entró cerró la puerta recargándose en ella con el menor ruido posible

Se cerró la puerta con un pequeño clic apenas perceptible

El mundo se movió de lado, se aferró a la camisa de slade pero un pequeño vistazo solo le mostró que él era el único en sentir el mundo girar

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, se obligó a soltar la camisa de slade

Se estaba comenzando a marear, se le taparon los oídos como si estuviera bajo el agua o escalando una montaña, su pecho seguía oprimido y su visión empezaba a cerrarse alrededor, pero no quería quejarse, no ahora que se escuchaba a lo lejos (para él) vidrios romperse y escuchar qué cosas caían a diestra y siniestra

Abrió los ojos

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando slade lo dejó sobre el sofá

Solo eran el cansancio ¿verdad?, se preguntó apenas dándose cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido

Bruce le inyectó un sedante…. ¿no?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la mano de jason agarró su camisa con fuerza mientras sostenía la respiración

Escucho los vidrios romperse en la habitación de enfrente y pudo oler algo de gas

Los pudo escuchar apenas llegar a la puerta rota regresar por donde vinieron

Se fueron, los estaban buscando seguro en los alrededores no pueden salir no justo ahora necesitan esperar hasta la noche para escapar con suerte pensaría que se fueron con el murciélago

la cabeza de jason cayó contra su hombro

Dejo a jason con cuidado en el sofá, se había desmayado estaba pálido seguramente cansado, no solo físicamente había pasado por mucho hoy, su reencuentro con el murciélago no fue un ejemplo de sanidad

Estaba empezando a sudar, probablemente sus heridas se estaban comenzando a curar, tendría que cuidar que comiera bien al despertar Batman no lo había dejado desayunar y a jason se le hacía costumbre el no comer con su falta de apetito

Probablemente debería regresar al otro cuarto por las compras entonces podría despertarlo y prepararle algo… pensó mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta nuevamente

Su celular empieza a vibrar

gruño por lo bajo

Necesito una extracción en 6 horas

Buenos días a ti también, escucha estaré ahí en 5 y para tu información ya estaba en camino ¿me explicaras que está pasando?… porque no es normal que haya tanta interferencia en la zona, tengo tu localización no te moleste en dármela ahora pasando a otros asuntos dime una cosa ¿él viene con Tigo? por fin voy a conocerlo o vas a seguir...

El viene

Oh entonces es serio el asunto, rodó los ojos

Escucho un jadeo

Miró a Jason en el sofá, (bajo el celular), hey… ¿estás bien?

Tengo que irme, colgó antes de recibir respuesta y se acercó a jason que se estaba removiendo

Se escuchaba un celular vibrar, su mirada pasó a su celular con la pantalla apagada, no era el suyo

Se giró

La gran mochila estaba contra la puerta tirada de lado, la levantó y rebuscó el celular, la pantalla brillaba con una sola “T”, no era buen momento... miró a jason que se estaba removiendo, no quería tener que explicarle todo justo ahora le quito la pila al celular y lo dejó caer dentro de nuevo

Regreso a lado de jason

No estaba bien, le puso la mano en la frente, estaba sudando frio y su cabeza estaba caliente, la fiebre era fuerte y estaba empezando a jadear por aire

maldita sea, era un idiota como no se dio cuenta

Corrió a la cocina, aunque si le hubieran preguntado lo negaría, removió y tiró los trastos de los anaqueles hasta encontrar un cuenco de metal lo suficientemente hondo

Entro al baño y lo llenó de agua fría, tomó una toalla pequeña que mojo y exprimió

Se la puso en la frente a jason quitándole el cabello con la mano

Jason necesito que me escuches, le apretó la mano

Abre los ojos para mi 

Jason empezó a llorar y slade estaba seguro que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor

Lo removió

Abrió los ojos

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Est..s ien?....... ¿jason? Hey ja….

Me… es...neces… abras...los….

Jas.. escucha abre… los ojos

Le ardía la garganta, sentía su pelo húmedo contra su frente y su cabeza le estaba estallando ¿Qué estaba? una mano apartó su cabello de su frente

Hacía frío, porque demonios hacía tanto frio….

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolían sus párpados, los volvió a cerrar

Tienes que decirme que duele vamos necesito saber para ayudarte

Duel...e respirar huhh, sintió las manos de slade en su pecho, no tienes señal de sangrado interno, esto no está bien

Tengo frío … puedes quitarme esta cosa, le susurró intentando quitar la compresa

Su mano fue apartada

Un poco más, no quiero tener que meterte en agua helada, solo…. aguantalo un poco más, terminó slade uniendo su mano con la de él a la que jason se aferró intentando calentarse

Yo …. (Lo miró dudando).no crees que... la aguja de bruce… ¿crees que él?

Seguramente un sedante cargado no se atrevería a nada más

Se relajó visiblemente

Mi cabeza… le dijo ronco con los ojos entrecerrados, se volvió a quedar dormido su respiración se empiezo a igualar estaba temblando

Sospechaba que estaba pasando si dejara que se agravará mas podría ser muy peligroso su garganta podría cerrarse y después de eso no podría hacer mucho sin el equipo adecuado

Le paso la mano por el cabello

Entonces será la fiebre primero

Lo cargo y decidió que para el caso era mejor la cama, colocó el cuenco en la mesa de noche y la ventana amplia mostraba la nieve que caía con más fuerza

Tardo horas que la fiebre bajara y para entonces jason seguía sudando frío, pero ya no estaba caliente, su cuerpo tenía una que otra mancha roja que destacaba contra su piel en sus brazos y temblaba como gelatina, su cuerpo se contraia con dolor

Se acostó junto a él cuando decidió que era seguro que su temperatura ya no subiría de nuevo, jason inmediatamente ante calor se acercó se acurruco bajo sus brazos

Miro la nieve caer mientras pasa una mano por su espalda, se durmió sin darse cuenta

Apenas parpadeo, su celular vibro

¿Qué tan cerca estás?

Estas bromeando ¿ya viste que hora es?

Mecánicamente miró hacia la ventana estaba oscuro

Le puso una camisa a jason y Luego lo enredó en la manta, jason se acurruco en sí

Lo levanto y salió de la habitación hacia las escaleras

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando salió a la azotea helaba horriblemente, apretó a jason contra sí mismo, wintergreen lo miraba seriamente

Dime que no lo estas llevando contra su voluntad por el amor de dios

Está enfermo necesitamos a un doctor

Tendrá que aguantar llegar, entonces ¿me explicaras porque la zona está llena de sensores de los murciélagos?...... y otros que me temo son personajes más desagradables

Slade paso de frente y subió a jason al helicóptero cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Malditos dioses en que te metiste ¿es ese su hijo? le preguntó mientras subía del lado del piloto 

¿Cómo lo supiste? Lo miro slade con sincera curiosidad

No, digo tiene toda su cara

No es su padre sanguíneo

¿enserio? porque yo diría que se parecen bastante

Slade miró a jason tenía el ceño fruncido por el frío y tenía el pelo contra su frente

Salgamos de aquí

¿Destino?

Recuerdas la casa segura que parece más casa

Ya entiendo ¿no te parece que estas yendo demasiado rápido?

Slade se quedó quieto un momento y luego continúo abrochando los cinturones de jason

“no”

\-----------------------------------------------

Bruce no había descansado bien después de lo que había pasado con jason se negó a descansar después de que Alfred lo remendara

Cuando regresaron lo primero que hizo fue ponerse al día con los casos que hubo durante su ausencia, para cuando termino con los informes ya estaba terminado la tarde, durante la noche se pasó la patrulla explicándole a Damián porque le haría bien ir a la escuela terminó la discusión con la promesa de dejarlo tener un perro y el helicóptero para llevarlo

Dick no estaba concentrado, llegando a la mansión se había encerrado en su habitación y cuando lo vio enojado dando vueltas por la cueva con un celular en la mano se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal

Dick ni siquiera lo miro

Siguió al computador, escucho la motocicleta ser encendida y a Dick salir a toda prisa

Estaba seguro de a donde iba después de como miro a slade cuando beso a jason se dio cuenta que su hijo tendría que lidiar con sus sentimientos que suprimió hasta ahora y lo haría lo más dolorosamente posible seguramente y aunque le gustaría acompañarlo era un camino que debía recorrer solo 

La computadora soltó una alarma emergente, una solicitud de llamada

Acepto mientras se subía la capucha

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!! ¿dónde está? porque nunca escuchas te dije que irían tras él y no te molestarte en asegurarte de que no te siguieran en que estabas pensando al llevarlos a su puerta, Talía estaba furiosa gritaba y estaba cargando una espada balanceándose con cada ademán mientras caminaba de pared a pared como Dick hace apenas unos minutos 

Tu dejaste que deathstroke se llevara a mi hijo en primer lugar, le contestó Batman con el mismo tono

¡A diferencia de ti yo lo escucho!, se quería ir con él lo ama yo puedo ver eso y lo respeto, no eres nadie para interponerte entre ellos

¡Soy su padre! y Wilson es peligroso...

¡El jamás le haría daño, no como tú!!

Déjame hablar con él o te juro que iré a tu preciosa ciudad y destruiré ese maldito manicomio exigió Talía

Bruce se quedó quieto, no está conmigo jason se negó a volver

¿Qué hiciste? Dímelo ahora mismo porque jason y slade no contesta mis llamadas y mi padre mando a su guardia

Hablamos, gruño Batman

Lo golpeaste, dime que no lo hiciste bruce... porque me molesto claro que lo hiciste, no lo busques si está bien lo pondrás en peligro y esta vez escucha

Cuando lo encuentres Talía comunícamelo o lo buscaré yo mismo

No te atrevas a amenazarme

Tienes el resto del fin de semana, luego lo estoy encontrando, cerro la llamada

Era sábado

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron el helicóptero apenas pudo bajar en el claro, la casa era ocultada por los grandes pinos de la zona

Cargo a jason con facilidad y miro el cielo, estaba despejado y la temperatura era templada, sonrió al ver la casa necesitaría una pintada nueva y tal vez algunas reparaciones, pero era perfecta

El jardín estaba lleno de hierba mala, arbustos crecidos y el bosque que rodeaba la casa estaba de un verde oscuro

Recordó el pequeño fuerte de la isla, jason arreglo los matorrales y las flores de alrededor creando su propio jardín

Por alguna razón se le daba bien la jardinería y le gustaba verlo tararear mientras enterraba la pala en la tierra, él también haría este lugar suyo estaba seguro que le gustaría, lo apretó contra su pecho y entró a la casa con wintergreen abriendo la puerta de entrada para ayudarlo

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

¿una reacción alérgica?

Si y por la situación de estrés que describe diría que el cansancio de la batalla causó el colapso

Le di algo para la alergia debería ser suficiente si descansa, la fiebre bajo, pero volverá a subir, no tan alta como la última vez con suerte solo será su cuerpo tratando con ello

\-----------------------

Estaba rodeado de calor, se sentía tan bien…sus costillas se sentían bien ahora, la luz que entraba por la ventana le molestó lo suficiente para girarse mientras subía las cobijas con un movimiento hasta sus ojos, ¿porque nunca cerraba las malditas cortinas? se lo había dicho odiaba la luz lo segara después de dormir hasta tarde y después juraría que había notado las cortinas corridas más seguido, lo hizo apropósito

Abrió los ojos bajando la cobija, el techo azul oscuro estaba decorado por barcos grabados en la madera, sonrió

Se sentó con cuidado contra las almohadas, un paño callo de su frente aun húmedo

Miro por la gran ventana doble, su vista se llenó de pinos verdes y troncos café oscuro, recordó la nieve y un escalofrío lo recorrió pensó en bruce con la aguja y quiso vomitar ¿Cómo salieron de ese maldito lugar? 

Sonidos de voces sonaban amortiguadas

Se levantó de la cama, colocándose las únicas pantuflas que encontró y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un gran pasillo con alfombra roja,

“siempre sutil” pensó mientras caminaba por enfrente de más habitaciones a mitad del pasillo discurría una escalera en curva

Es mañana necesitas irte hoy para llegar

Cancélalo le gruño

Nunca has cancelado, el trabajo se aceptó ahora cúmplelo

Bajo por las escaleras encontrando la cocina, slade estaba sentado en una mesa sosteniendo su taza de café mientras que un tipo viejo y de bigote lo tomaba detrás de la barra a sus espaldas, ni siquiera se estaban mirando mientras discutían

No lo voy a dejar solo

Solo será unos días en este lugar está seguro

Ambos levantaron la vista apenas piso la cocina completamente

Slade lo miro, ¿hambriento?

Asintió dudando si debería entrar a la cocina, slade se levantó para rebuscar en la nevera sacando carne y demás

Sin miedo muchacho siéntate parece que caerás en cualquier momento, le dijo el hombre detrás de la barra sonriéndole amablemente

Camino hasta la mesa y se sentó con cuidado ¿Dónde estamos?

En una de mis casas de seguridad cerca de Portland, ¿cómo te sientes? La fiebre podría volver así que si te sientes mal dímelo (slade revolvía en el sartén la carne con lo que creyó eran acelgas o algo verde y ponía la tetera al fuego)

Mi nombre es wintergreen por cierto es un gusto conocerte al fin, últimamente slade no a dejado de hablar de ti, yo diría que empieza a ser molesto (se sentó frente a él y le extendía una mano)

Sintió que la cara se le calentaba ¿Cuándo hablo de él? pensó distraído, ni siquiera sabía que se había sonrojado hasta que escucho a wintergreen resoplar y se sintió consciente del calor en sus mejillas

Si igualmente, le respondió estirando la mano estrechándola rápidamente

Por suerte slade dejo un plato lleno de carne y acelgas enfrente de él y luego lo vio regresar a la cocina, preparaba una taza de té

Tomó un bocado y mientras masticaba miro como dejo el té frente a él y luego sintió una mano en su frente, siguió masticando recargándose en el toque su mano estaba Cálida y su piel seca

Wintergreen los miraba a ambos disimulado su sonrisa

La mano le paso por el cabello y luego se alejó, tuviste una reacción alérgica al sedante, le encajo slade que se había sentado a su lado con el ceño fruncido

Eso no… ¿es enserio? (lo miro) tengo que decir que me sorprende nunca tuve alergias

Bueno creo que es hora de irme te veré en 4 horas tengo que arreglar algunas cosas para el contrato, todo un placer jason

Slade le gruño declarando su inconformidad, pero sin discutir mas

Cuando se escuchó la puerta de la entrada ambos cayeron en silencio

¿Vamos a ir a un contrato? le pregunto sonriendo

Estoy yendo, tú te vas a quedar a aquí, solo serán dos días y no me voy a arriesgar a que enfermes por un contrato

Creí que estábamos juntos en esto, (su sonrisa se torció) dejando el tenedor a un lado

Solo será durante este contrato el doctor dijo que la fiebre volvería y no me arriendare a tenerte en campo abierto

No sabía que decir, no quería separarse de slade, pero puede que estaba yendo demasiado lejos al querer seguirlo por todas partes como adolecente enamorado

Bien, su voz salió neutro mientras tomaba su taza de té y se negaba a mirar a slade

Hey... lo tomo por la mejilla con gentileza obligando a que lo mirara, no quería hacer de esto algún tipo de pelea entonces cedió

Lo miraba seriamente, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que estaba molesto por la falta de expresión en su rostro, pero lo único que vio fue preocupación en su mirada, termina le señaló plato

te tengo una sorpresa…

Salieron de la casa y jason estaba seguro que si le pudieran dar ataques de alegría le daría uno en ese justo momento, después de pasar por un porche bastante amplio pudo llegar al jardín

Ya quería arreglar ese desastre empezaría por cortar la hierba y traspasar algunas plantas en forma circular, debajo de aquellos pinos se vería bien una hamaca y gracias a la falta de vecinos estaba seguro que podría leer cómodo sin interrupciones molestas...

Es para ti

slade estaba detrás de él abrazándolo, supongo que dos días ya no suenan tan mal ¿verdad?

Si lo pones así… necesitare dinero

Slade resopló, estaba seguro que cuando regresara lo más probable es que tuviera una biblioteca en la sala de estar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los celos se están comiendo a Dick y puede que solo se lastime al afrontar de la peor manera sus sentimientos 
> 
> Sin Slade las pesadillas volveran y puede que con fiebre sean peligrosas  
> Jason está feliz de comenzar un jardín que sea por fin suyo  
> Slade sabe que los contratos tienen que seguir su curso y arrastrará a Jason a la primera oportunidad después de que pase el peligro  
> Bruce encontraría a Jason en el fin del mundo :v y no dudará en hacerlo  
> Jason no a prendió su celular :v, Talía le gritara seguro xD
> 
> Me pueden encontrar siempre en tamblr como  
> Redwords-blog o Redword117 :3


	11. Pintura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tiene visitas inesperadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado :'v  
> Aunque tengo que decir que disfrute mucho escribiendo cada escena, no podría estar más satisfecha y suena pero no esté no es el final de nada :v

Siempre había querido tener un jardín solo suyo en el que pudiera por fin hacer y deshacer a placer

Nunca se lo había dicho a slade y eso lo hizo más especial, el que notara ese pequeño detalle en él lo hizo sentir mariposas y un fuego en el bajo en el vientre

Se dio la vuelta en el abrazo de slade y lo miro sonriente antes de sujetarlo con ambas manos por el cuello y juntar sus frentes

Gracias yo…. me gusta mucho, el cabello de su frente se alboroto en la frente de slade

Slade lo miro seriamente

Cuando te dije que te quiero era verdad jason…. eso significa que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que siempre estés feliz, lo levanto en brazos

Ahora que lo pienso supongo te extrañare por las noches, si vez la oportunidad arráncale la cabeza al tipo para que puedas volver pronto por favor hazlo, le paso una mano por su hombro para acomodarse en el agarre

Slade tarareo mientras subían las escaleras del porche

Se habían metido en la cama con una lentitud y una delicadeza tal que lo aterrorizo, la perfección del momento el modo en que slade lo sostenía y él se aferraba había sido como una pequeña danza que solo podían hacer juntos, el mundo se había desvanecido y solo existían ellos, la manera en que encajaban, había pasado sus manos callosas y duras atreves de él con fuerza dejando todo tipo de marcas mirando cada pequeña parte como si ambos intentaran grabar cada centímetro de piel, cada caricia y cada beso

Al final se había quedado dormido

Se despertó con el sonido de hélices

Abrió los ojos de golpe estaba solo en la habitación, corrió a la ventana y ahí estaba slade a medio jardín hacia el helicóptero

Tomo su pantalón metiéndoselo rápidamente y una de las camisas que slade había dejado atrás (como a él, pensó rápidamente cuando la tomo) corrió escaleras abajo con su respiración agitada

Abrió la puerta de la entrada de golpe bajo las escaleras de golpe y vio a slade que había llegado adelante del helicóptero

Cruzo el gran patio corriendo como un niño, slade se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con su máscara puesta y una gran mochila de cuero café en una mano que dejo caer cuando vio a jason

Cuando llego a él lo abrazo mientras slade lo levantaba solo un poco con la inercia del abrazo mientras se aferró a su cuello con ambos brazos por un instante

Cuando lo soltó lo miro con la máscara puesta, se veía tan imponente como siempre, le dio un beso en la mejilla a deathstroke y dio un paso atrás

Slade lo miro por un momento desconcertantemente largo y luego lentamente dio un paso al frente poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca y juntando sus frentes por solo un momento mientras cerraba su ojo, jason entendió lo que significaba mientras cerraba sus ojos también

Él dijo “te quiero” pensó mientras sentía su mano sostener la mano libre de slade 

Tranquilo chico te lo traeré en una pieza, escucho la voz de wintergreen que gritaba con amabilidad desde el lado del piloto

Luego slade había dado un paso atrás y había subido al helicóptero

Le dio una sonrisa algo chueca a wintergreen que lo miraba con confianza sonriendo de lado

Se había hecho a un lado y dejo que se elevaran perdiéndose a su vista

\--------------------------------

Eso fue casi mágico juraría que solo faltaban las mariposas a su alrededor de ambos

Huh, slade solo miraba hacia su lado de la ventana

O vamos es todo lo que dirás ese chico logro sacarte de tu gran caparazón de acero reforzado, nunca te vi despedirte así de nadie...

No nos hemos separado por tanto tiempo en casi cuatro años… 

Seguro que es difícil para ambos entiendo. Entiendo que estás totalmente jodido

Slade no necesitaba voltear para saber que wintergreen estaba sonriendo

\---------------------------------------

Jason había vuelto a la con lentitud, miraba con detenimiento la casa a slade le gustaba el azul marino y el anaranjado, pero no pintaría la casa de anaranjado ni de rojo verdad? En medio de ese lugar perderían su oportunidad de desaparecer tal vez verde oscuro le gustaba el verde, pero después de ra´s no sonaba a tan buena idea, tendría que decidir cuándo comprara la pintura

Y por dentro tal vez un color más vivo un color vino lo enloquecería, sonrió mientras caminaba por la casa la sala de estar era grande y espaciosa, siguió caminado hasta topar con un saloncito para el té le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón al pensar en Alfred por un momento, siguió caminando

Era bastante grande la mayoría de los cuartos estaban vacíos, seguramente slade la había comprado como un capricho en algún momento sin tener oportunidad de poder vivir en ella y hacerle justica a la bonita casa

Había cuartos en los que se notaba que slade ya les había otorgado un fin de uso como el área de lavado donde se encontraban una gran lavadora y un secador de última generación además de un área de planchado, por unos momentos lo hizo reír la idea de slade metiendo toda su ropa acumulada en montones y comprendía un poco porque se enfadaba teniendo esa miniatura en la isla, miro por la gran ventana donde se apreciaban pinos sin fin, era tan tranquilo solo ver verde afuera no lo culpaba si solo fuera aquella casa de seguridad a lavar ropa, se rio de nuevo

Cuando bajo las escaleras al sótano se sorprendió al ver que no era un lugar oscuro con telarañas y polvo en realidad las paredes eran blancas y estaban muy limpias, slade tenía todo su equipo de entrenamiento ahí dentro, también vio un par de colchonetas y un wooden dommy muy grande, bajo a otro cuarto más abajo solo para encontrar artillería pesada, armamento y prototipos de su armadura y mascaras

Subió de nuevo a el primer piso y entro a la cocina siguió caminado entre la cocina y el área de lavado al final del pasillo se encontraba otra puerta que daba al patio trasero y un sendero al bosque

Entro de nuevo y siguió mirando, encontró un cuarto grande y espacioso con dos grandes ventanales era una biblioteca, había dos pares de estantes de un café oscuro preciosos pegados a la extensión de las paredes, sin libros, pero eso podría arreglarlo el poco a poco

Miro a su alrededor ese lugar era perfecto, siguió vagando por la casa descubrió una terraza en el piso de arriba además de otras por lo menos 5 habitaciones de invitados llenas de polvo (tendría que limpiar todo pensó mientras cerraba las puertas) al parecer había mantenido limpio solo lo estrictamente necesario como su habitación y el sótano además de la cocina y el área de lavado 

Descubrió además de un área común entre las habitaciones una especie de salón con la puerta corrediza parecido al salón de té de abajo

Cuando salió por la puerta de atrás y siguió el camino, este lo llevo rápidamente a un garaje limpio con un par de motocicletas cubiertas y una camioneta cuatro por cuatro

Bueno slade podía ser extremadamente paranoico, pero al parecer eso podía llegar a ser bueno

Regreso a la casa para cambiarse quería empezar con el jardín, se sentía lleno de energía y entusiasmado por empezar compraría un montón de árboles brutales y los plantaría alrededor y además se aseguraría de traer flores de todo tipo y conseguiría abono adecuado, aunque estaba seguro que viviendo tan cerca del bosque no tendría problema con hacerlos crecer

Se cambió rápidamente cundo estuvo listo busco su sudadera y entonces se dio cuenta que slade no le había dejado dinero

“Mierda”

Estaba a punto de dejarse caer en la cama cuando vio una tarjeta de plástico reluciente en la mesita de noche de color negro y una nota

Y entonces recordó

Solo te puedes conocer a ti mismo en los momentos en los que no puedes darte el lujo de pensar y solo reaccionar, lo sabía de sobra después de tantas misiones en la liga, después de tanto tiempo aprendió a reconocer ese momento como una premonición

Y así fue. Como un destello en su mente, lo sintió apenas sus ojos se posaron en el papel blanco

Lo supo entonces

Slade tenía el poder de matarlo

Sabía que, si un día slade decidía escribirle una un adiós con esa letra tan pulcra que ama tanto, sería igual que una cuchilla en el corazón

¿Por qué tiene una hermosa letra un mercenario villano de alta gama? Serian preguntas que jamás serian contestadas

“Lo que sea menos amarillo, usa una gorra cuando estés en el jardín y no olvides alimentarte adecuadamente lo notare lo sabes”

Tus armas están en el cajón de la mesa de noche

Ya te extraño

Slade

La volvió a leer con cuidado, la doblo con mucho cuidado gateo a su lado de la cama y saco sus armas, metió la carta con cuidado, después en su ahora cajón encontró su celular con la pila afuera

Se incorporó en la cama con el celular en la mano metiendo la pila rápidamente mientras balbuceaba

Maldita sea slade ¿Qué quieres provocar el fin del mundo?

Cuando lo logro prender estaba seguro que si la guardia de ra´s no lo mato probablemente lo haría Talía

\-------------------------------------------------

Lose lose no...

Jason podía escucharla dando pasos como si estuviera donde vueltas

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo apagues, ¿fue por tu padre verdad? ¿te hizo mucho daño?

No, espesó a decir, pero se reprendió apenas escucharla responder su nombre en tono de advertencia

Jason...

Bueno tubo algunos golpes de suerte, pero yo estoy bie...

No sé por qué me molesto, ese hombre no sabe comunicarse de otra forma que no sea arremetiendo contra la gente

A olvidado que sus hijos no son los villanos a los que enfrenta

No me hizo mucho daño y después de eso slade lo golpeo bastante por lo que hizo así que todo bien, aunque estoy seguro que tuve una reacción alérgica a lo quesea que me haya inyectado b

¿Cómo que una reacción?

Un sedante cargado, mi cuerpo no lo proceso bien tuve problemas para respirar y algo de fiebre 

No fue una alergia cariño es tu cuerpo creando resistencia, si Batman intenta de nuevo con un sedante no le funcionara de ninguna forma

¿pero cómo?

El pozo quema todo, cuando encuentra algo nuevo lo procesa y lo quema, tu padre debe haber hecho el sedante el mismo para asegurarse que fuera lo suficiente fuerte para ti, debe haberse informado sobre el pozo, aunque nunca se puede saber la reacción que tendrá

T ¿has hablado con él? se va a rendir o vendrá a cabrearme

Seguramente ya conoces la respuesta cariño, pero creo que ya entendió que no puede arrastrarte para encerrarte

Huh huh eso es seguro, empezó jason con una sonrisa, me tengo que ir T quiero empezar con el jardín te prometo que cuando termine te mandare algunas fotos

Cariño esperare ansiosa, mantente en contacto y no apagues el teléfono jason, lo último lo enfatizo bastan como una madre con un niño pequeño antes de colgar

\---------------------------------------------

Termino llevándose la camioneta por un camino repleto de pinos a los costados, después de 15 minutos se preguntó cuánto mediría la propiedad, llego hasta un gran arco de piedra donde se hallaba un gran portón de acero forjado de color negro que se abría por la mitad

Se tuvo que bajar para abrir y cerrar una vez que paso, cuando avanzo por el camino más haya y miro por el retrovisor le encanto la forma en que parecía la entrada de un viejo castillo encantado con las bardas de piedra vieja perdiéndose por los costados

La carretera hasta la ciudad fue igual de impresionante, lo único que vio hasta llegar a la ciudad fueron pinos y uno que otro campo verde de gran extensión

Bueno sería toda una locura dar indicaciones para que no se perdieran cuando llevaran las cosas a casa pensó distraido

A casa, se repitió mientras dejaba salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo dejándose sentir por fin mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue divertido

Cuando había llegado un tipo se le acercó y le pregunto si le podía ayudar en algo, solo le dijo que se acababa de mudar y estaba ansioso por llenar su nueva casa todo lo necesario, fue sencillo termino siendo seguido por 4 tipos diferentes

Las primeras 4 horas se las había pasado eligiendo muebles, alfombras y lámparas para la biblioteca, una sala modular negra donde perfectamente se podía acostar con slade si quería, además los vacíos Que había notado en la casa, le llevo un par más elegir los electrodomésticos de su gusto y las herramientas de jardinería que ocuparía

Se había tardado una hora eligiendo la pintura, termino con un azul oscuro para la fachada y un vino para el interior luego se había dado vueltas por los pasillos viendo estanterías para las paredes

Después de haber discutido media hora sobre la dirección y llenar falsamente algunos formularios por fin pudo salir a buscar las plantas que quería, compro todas las plantas que vio exagerando en los tulipanes y por lo menos 15 árboles frutales, los arbustos con flores eran grandes y frondosos se decidió por muchas camelias rojas y rosas, hortensias de color moradas y azules, al tipo no le importo entregar todo al otro día con un pequeño incentivo en efectivo al igual que al otro tipo...

Estaba cansado y agobiado de tratar con tanta gente que solo quería regresar a la casa para poder descansar hasta que por el camino de regreso visualizo una prometedora biblioteca

No lo sabe... no sabe en qué momento termino con más de 30 libros en la parte de atrás y con encargos para la semana siguiente

Eran las 10.30 cuando regreso a casa y el camino estaba oscuro y tétrico

Cuando estaciono la camioneta y regreso dentro de la casa todo estaba silencioso, hacía tiempo que no se quedaba solo, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza cuando noto que no había comido en todo el día lo había olvidado por completo 

Fue a la cocina, no había mucho un par de huevos, leche y algo de carne, tendría que comprar provisiones por la mañana, antes de que llegaran los tipos de las entregas

Se preparó la cena mientras pensaba que forma le daría al jardín por la mañana

Intento evitar pensar en el asiento vacío al otro lado de la mesa donde solía sentarse slade, siempre comían uno delante del otro

Saco su celular del bolsillo para teclear rápidamente

Cenando, pensando en ti

Te extraño

J

Termino de cenar rápidamente y luego subió para prepararse para dormir, sería un largo día el de mañana, se dio una larga ducha con agua caliente y luego se puso su propia ropa para dormir, no quería oler a slade mientras dormía o lo extrañaría más y dolería

Dolería mucho

Su cabeza aun dolía se preparaba para acostarse cuando su celular vibro

Cazando, siempre estoy pensando en ti

Te extraño

S

Jason cerro los ojos sonriendo mientras tomaba la almohada de aun lado para abrazarla y hundir la cara en ella, (olía a slade) jason gimió ante el aroma

Tengo que dejar de hacerme esto a mí mismo joder, se dijo en voz alta mientras se acurrucaba en la cama y se permitía perderse en la inmensidad

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Era domingo por la mañana Dick no había vuelto desde ayer y Damián había conocido a jhon ocupando su mente por ahora

Gotham había estado repleta de asesinos de la liga hasta esa mañana que habían decidido irse por alguna razón, no mostraron ningún movimiento sobre Damián en cambio parecían buscar señales de alguien mas

Tal vez buscando a jason…

Talía aun no lo había contactado y ya no podía permitirse que seguir esperando... 

Tenemos un avistamiento ayer por la madrugada de deathstroke en Francia, no sé si Hood esté involucrado no hay imágenes

Estoy segura que es por el contrato del mercante posiblemente los asesinos de esta mañana hayan sido informados es por eso que ...

Solicitud de llamada, marco la computadora…

Oráculo mantenme informado si encuentras imagen de hood

Bien

Batman se levantó de su silla mientras aceptaba la llamada

¿Y bien? Pregunto cambiando la voz total mente casi gruñendo

Sé dónde está, él está bien y justo ahora después de lo que paso entre ustedes dudo que quiera hablar con trigo

Dime bruce que es lo que buscas de esto, sabes que no lo puedes arrastrarlo a tu lado de nuevo y el no volverá a tu ciudad ¿entonces porque quieres ir a verlo? ¿qué esperas obtener de él? ¿Qué puede decir un hombre después de apuñar a su propio hijo con una gran aguja?

Batman casi da un paso atrás con la acusación lanzada mientras Talía se deleita con su agonía

O vamos, después de cortarle el cuello la primera vez no creí que te atrevieras a mas…

¿Dónde está?

Dame una razón amado una razón para poner peligro su felicidad, me lo dirás o continuaras haciendo las cosas a tu manera …

Es un peligro Talía, para él y para otros, mata y se hace daño haciéndolo, no voy a permitir que esto siga

No te diré dónde está, no lo entiendes y nunca entenderás, tu hijo al que le enterraste el cuchillo en el cuello se rindió de tener un padre esa noche, en el aeropuerto de gotham cuando nunca llegaste a buscarlo

Lo vi en sus ojos esperando por ti, aunque solo fuera para encerrarlo, tan solo… solo quería a su padre y ahora que logra salir de ese agujero negro quieres volver a arrastrarlo al hoyo

Cuando medites sobre las circunstancias amado llámame tienes el resto del fin de semana para pensarlo...

No...

En la pantalla de la baticomputadora solo aparece un mensaje en rojo, “llamada terminada “

Bruce se deja caer en su gran silla mientras se queda mirando a la nada

¿Le ocurre algo maestro bruce?

Alfred parece preocupado

Yo solo quiero verlo Alfred…saber que está bien, pero Talía tiene razón ni siquiera sé cómo recuperarlo y ya no estoy tan seguro de poder obligarlo a regresar, no quiero encerrarlo y verlo morir lentamente detrás de un vidrio

No quiero

Estoy seguro que el maestro jason entenderá si se lo explica de la misma manera amo bruce, siempre ha sido un niño muy listo y más empático de lo que cree, podría garantizar que el maestro jason lo extraña tanto como usted a él a pesar de sus recientes peleas y he de agregar que no es el único al que le gustaría verlo en un futuro cercano y estoy seguro señor que usted no dejaría que un hombre de mi edad siga esperando más tiempo del estrictamente necesario

No podría hacerte esperar Alfred

Bruce empezó a llamar a Talía

\----------------------------

Estaba solo y frio

Las calles no eran seguras una parte de su mente lo sabía y gritaba que saliera de ahí y aun así por algún rozón se encontraba plantado a la mitad de la calle descalzo y en la oscuridad con la sensación del pavimento, piedras y cristales rotos en la planta de sus pies...

Estaba solo y nadie estaba cerca en ese lugar

Miro al cielo, estaba negro y los edificios mohosos con las ventanas bloqueadas por todos lados, escondidos pensó…

¿pero de qué? Dijo en voz alta, su voz resonó en los edificios hasta perderse en la oscuridad

¡Cup! shhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH…….

Un sonido metálico se estrelló contra el piso acercándose...

Miro como ratas e insectos salían del callejón a su lado huyendo de la negrura absoluta

SHHHHH…….

El sonido se acercaba más y más a la boca del callejón hasta que dejaron de salir las ratas y las escucho chillar horriblemente

Se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, mientras todos sus sentidos gritaban que corriera tenía que salir de ahí

las cucarachas se buscaban adherir a su piel en busca de un escondite, se retorico con lágrimas de impotencia mientras intentaba quitárselas de las piernas y los brazos, correr….

Intento gritar para asustarlas, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido

Estaba temblando mientras se arañaba los brazos y las piernas intentando quitárselas

Jujujujjajajajajajaja mi pequeña ave ¿dónde estás?, lo miro emerger de la oscuridad con una rata en la mano y la palanca en la otra dejándola arrastrar, acercándose …

Las cucarachas corrían libremente por su cuerpo 

Oh, pero si estás aquí ¿me estabas esperando?, se le acercó sorprendido

O ¿estás perdido? O eso sería terrible, camino de un lado a otro como si de verdad se lo estuviera preguntando, levantando la rata en el aire como si se lo preguntara al cielo en ademanes exagerados mientras que la rata chillaba y se retorcía para liberarse, sentía el sudor frio corre por su frente mientras se le acercaba más a cada paso

¿No puedo dejarte aquí verdad? No no no eso sería tremendamente irresponsable Jjuajajaja, quien sabe que locos pueda haber por aquí aajajajajajujujaja, camino directamente a él

Me asegurare de acerté llegar con batsi eso sería lo correcto claro……, cerro su puño comprimiendo la rata frente a sus ojos

o una parte de ti …. Talvez la menos molesta o la menos decepciónate ujujujuajajajajajaja……

\---------------------------

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad mientras se retorcía intentando quitarse lo quesea que corría por su cuerpo

Se calló al suelo y brinco de él apenas callo ¿Dónde? Se dijo apenas jadeando por aire, temblando intento llegar al apagador para encender la luz

Tenía frio estaba empapado de sudor y no podía controlar sus manos que seguían temblando en espasmos, había rasguños sangrantes en los antebrazos, muslos y vientre

Jadeo por mas aire mirando alrededor, no estaba en gotham estaba en casa seguro, él estaba seguro

Se acercó de nuevo a la cama recogiendo la colcha del piso, se subió a la cama y se envolvió temblando tomando la almohada de slade y enterrando la cara, dejando ir cualquier control, deshaciéndose en pequeños jadeos y sollozos descuidados, porque que importaba nadie podía verlo en ese momento de completa vulnerabilidad, porque estaba solo

\---------------------------------------------

Más tarde cuando se calmó reviso su celular 5:30 hrs

Se levantó de la cama se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió rápidamente no tomo ropa de slade, cuando camino hacia el garaje le sorprendió sentirse en paz entre los arboles

Le recordaban a la isla y el control que tenía sobre sí mismo

Manejo hacia la ciudad por provisiones mientras veía el sol salir al horizonte iluminando el bosque

\-----------------------------

Cuando volvió de hacer las compras ya lo estaban esperando en el portón un gran camión con lo que imagino serían los muebles y dos grandes camionetas repletas de flores que sobresalían de la parte trasera alcanzo a mirar sus hortensias desde donde estaba, una gran sonrisa tonta se le salió mientras se bajaba a abriles la entrada e indicar que lo siguieran

Después de que se fueron corrió a su habitación, se cambió y decidió que era mejor no tener distracciones reviso su celular sin mensajes y lo boto encima de la mesita de noche, bajo las escaleras animando mientras tarareaba se preparó un par de sándwiches porque slade lo mataría si se volvía a saltar una comida, se llevó su plato afuera y comió en el porche mirando el patio delantero

Podría hacer círculos o talvez seccionarlo con un camino en el centro y lo demás podría cubrirlo con flores, podría delimitarlo con rocas de diferentes tamaños

Sonrió saltando del porche con pan en mano aun masticando, se dirigió en busca de grandes rocas entre los árboles y alrededor de la casa para su suerte encontró gran cantidad de piedras medianas de color gris con moho por todas partes

Empezó a acarrearlas delimitando el sendero que pasaría por el centro, después de dos horas completas acarreando y formando un gran sendero de piedras grises de doble línea porque en medio planeaba plantar tulipanes rojos y morados, empezó a arrancar la mala hierba del patio empezando con los arbustos grandes de mala hierba que arranco con sus manos desnudas, después tomo su azada y empezó arrancar la más pequeña

Se sintió mareado, miro hacia el cielo, no había nubes solo el gran sol, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando en el jardín? Pensó mientras sabía que algo estaba olvidando

Recogió el resto de la maleza y la arrojo lejos en algún lugar en el que se pudiera secar sin molestar a nadie, cuando regreso reacomodo su diseño de sendero porque lo había removido arrancando la maleza

Miro al cielo de nuevo por lo menos era medio día el sol estaba justo encima, entro a la casa en busca de un gran vaso de agua fría, salió al porche para admirar y luego se sentó en las escaleras devorando su segundo sándwich

Removió la tierra y empezó a sembrar sus tulipanes a lo largo del sendero morados y rojos andando de rodillas con una pequeña pala

Planto dos árboles frutales al final de cada extremo del sendero, empezó a plantar sus grandes arbustos de hortensias y camelias y las plantas que compro en hileras

Para las 6:40 de la tarde tenía su jardín repleto de hermosas flores y aun le sobraban árboles frutales que decidió plantar alrededor de la casa y dos marcando el sendero hacia el garaje

El sudor le caía por la frente, estaba lleno de tierra y sentía que las piernas le temblaban, talvez solo talvez exagero en el trabajo a pleno rayo de sol, pensó mientras tomaba jugo en el porche admirando su obra bajando de vez en cuando para mover una roca o remover un poco la tierra afinando detalles

Pero valió la pena, talvez el mañana comenzaría a pintar la fachada o el interior ya lo decidiría por la mañana, se sentó en el porche descansando los ojos, su cabeza se nublo y se dejó ir de golpe

Se quedó dormido ahí en el porche mientras su temperatura subía sin darse cuenta

\-----------------

Necesitamos hablar

No

Me lo debes

No te debo una mierda

es importante

¿Donde?

San francisco

No tengo tiempo

Bludhaven

En tres horas, techo del casino, puntual

Bien

\--------------------

Despertó a las 10:00 de la noche con frio y sin saber dónde estaba exactamente, hasta que visualizo su jardín en la oscuridad

Mierda ¿enserio?...

Su cabeza le pesaba y sentía nauseas, se las arregló para levantarse tambaleante y entrar a la casa prender las luces, no quería estar en la oscuridad… subió a su cuarto se metió en la ducha y ahogo un grito cuando se equivocó de llave dejando correr el agua fría por lo que creyó fueron los minutos más largos de su vida, no sentía el agua caliente correr, era como si estuviese tibia

Salió de la regadera con quemaduras lo suficiente mente fuertes para dejarle la piel de roja agravadas en especial en la espalda, se vistió atontado y se dejó caer en la cama enterrándose en la cama sin revisar su celular

Se hundió en la negrura temblando y sin poder alejar el frio de su mente 

No hubo pesadillas, la fiebre lo reclamo sin piedad

\----------------------------------------

Bandeja de entrada de jason

T-3 mensajes recibidos 1llamada perdida

Jason tenemos un problema quiero que guardes la calma y me llames en este momento

Jason tu padre sabe dónde estas

Jason tu padre está en camino, no intentara nada lo prometo

Naranja-1mensaje recibido

Estoy en camino

\--------------------------

Jason despertó adolorido, su espalda le ardía, apenas recordaba haberse arrastrado hasta su cama

Se levantó con un gruñido, entro al baño y se levantó la camiseta

Bueno…. Podría estar peor supongo, (su espalda dejaba ver una gran mancha roja que bajaba hasta sus caderas) reviso sus brazos estaba bien solo faltaban por desvanecerse algunos rasguños que habían llegado profundo de la noche anterior, seguramente si no hubiera sido por la fiebre ya estarían curados, pensó atontado mientras registraba su cuerpo minuciosamente 

Tomo su celular, estaba muerto, lo conecto y lo dejo cargar

Se puso su viejo pantalón militar negro y una camisa blanca de algodón

Bajo las escaleras estirándose, slade le había dicho que la fiebre podría regresar y que no estuviera al sol ¿verdad?, bueno pues de maravilla no tenía por qué enterarse que paso todo un día arrastrándose en el sol y la tierra como crio

Tomo cereal y leche y los vertió en su tazón, empezó a caminar por la casa, salió al porche y se maravilló, que le prendieran fuego de nuevo había valido la pena, dejo su tazón un momento y tomo la manguera para dejarla caer abierta en el centro del jardín, luego volvió a su cereal

Eran por lo menos las 8 de la mañana y el clima estaba templado

Termino su cereal y se aseguró que el agua llegara a todo su jardín, luego entro a la casa Y se paseó por los cuartos donde aún tenía que desenvolver algunos muebles y acomodar alfombras

Se quedó en la sala de estar admirando el televisor y el estéreo que tenía que conectar además de gran variedad de estantes que planeaba poner en la pared, quería llenar la pared de espadas y armas medievales

Pero antes tenía que pintar…

Movió los muebles al pasillo y comenzó a preparar la pintura, el color vino era hermoso y daba vida al lugar llevaba dos paredes y para entonces solo había descubierto que el rodillo salpicaba su ropa como un gran aspersor y la brocha era mejor

Porque bueno quien usa una camisa blanca para pintar

Parecía el autor de algún asesinato eso es seguro, ya quería conectar la televisión talvez ver orgullo y prejuicio no admitiría que solo la compro para eso, pero quien lo sabría y la biblioteca joder seria hermosa tomaría cada momento para arreglarla adecuadamente y luego acomodaría sus libros por secciones de colores o por abecedario o tal vez por autor

Cuando termino de pintar la sala abrió las dos grandes ventanas laterales, se sentía feliz con solo mirar como todo iba encajando

Entro a la cocina y tomo una manzana salió al porche, no se cansaba de ver su jardín entonces lo cruzo y miro la casa desde enfrente

Talvez debió haber empezado por afuera, sería más impactante para slade si llegara y mirara la fachada y el jardín todo en conjunto

Entonces empezó a preparar la pintura azul

Llevaba la mitad de la fachada del segundo piso, estaba encima de un banco en el balcón cuando escucho el rugido de un motor

Se erizo, quien se atrevía a entrar a propiedad privada, se dio vuelta encima del banco intentando ver a quien sea que se estaba estacionado entre los arboles

El carro era lujoso de color negro…jodida mierda, dejo caer su brocha y casi se cae del banco cuando se tambaleo por la impresión mientras veía a bruce salir del auto y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido

Al menos no traía la máscara puesta, eso era algo bueno ¿no? Pensó mientras sentía sus rodillas temblarle

Bajo con cuidado del banco antes de que se precipitara al vacío y vio a bruce mirar el jardín con algo parecido a la curiosidad, gruño mientras entraba a la casa y se precipitaba escaleras abajo

Abrió la puerta de enfrente

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento

Jason puso los ojos en blanco cuando ya no pudo aguantarle la mirada, le abrió la puerta para dejarlo entrar mientras preguntaba

Huh ¿té?

Café, le respondió como si lo hubiese hecho siempre

Bien

Intento parecer calmado, tranquilo mientras bruce lo seguía por el pasillo hacia la cocina

Cálmate, este tipo huele el miedo, ¿se dará cuenta que no esta slade? ¿Qué hacía bruce en su casa?

Entraron a la cocina, bruce se quedó parado a la mitad sin saber qué hacer, parecía nerviosos apretaba los puños como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacer algo

Coloco la tetera mientras intentaba no mirarlo a la cara y ambos cayeron en un silencio incomodo 

Se recargo contra la barra, el ambiente estaba cargado podía haberlo cortado como mantequilla

¿Cómo me encontraste viejo? Le pregunto mientras miraba la pared

Talía me proporciono tu localización con una condición

¿Cuál? no encerrarme porque si es así creo que te salió barato

El trato fue no venir como Batman, solo como tu padre, bruce miraba sus brazos con el ceño fruncido

Bufo ante el comentario empezando a moverse

La mirada penetrante de Batman lo taladraba, su voz lo irritaba venir de la nada y fingir ser su padre de esa manera como si se preocupara de alguna forma por él, ¿Qué no lo apuñalo hace no menos de 2 días?

Quería joder él podía hacer lo mismo, se movió para buscar un par de tazas para preparar el café de bruce y endulzarlo de sobremanera porque bruce lo tomaba negro

Siéntate b, si te quedas ahí parado siento que me saltaras en cualquier momento, le espeto mientras le daba la espalda

Bruce tomo un banco y se sentó enfrente de él, por lo menos estaba la barra separándolos pensó distraído entregándole su taza humeante, aunque eso no lo detuvo la última ves…

¿Qué te paso en los brazos jason? Le pregunto bruce mientras bebía de su taza y fruncía mas el ceño

No veo porque eso sería de tu interés viejo, le sonrió, ¿está bueno?

Perfecto

Jason le entrecerró los ojos

¿A qué juegas viejo a que has venido?

Quería verte, le dijo con sinceridad, haciendo que se levantara el pelo de la nuca

¿Por qué? Nunca antes te importo, le espeto empezando a tensarse

¿Eso piensas jason? Le encajo bruce con el mismo tono plano

¿Cómo que si eso pienso? No estoy loco bruce lo has dejado bastante claro que nunca te has preocupado y no me salgas con la estupidez de que estas aquí como mi padre porque ambos sabemos que no lo eres

No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste en el pasado y no apoyo lo que haces ahora jason y puede que nunca lo apoye… pero eso no significa que yo no sea tu padre o que yo no me preocupe por lo que te pase

Jason exploto

Viejo hace mucho que no tengo un padre y eso te incluye a ti, me abandonaste a mi suerte cuando supiste que estaba vivo y desquiciado…

Por un momento la máscara neutra de Batman dejo ver un poco de dolor del bruce que alguna vez conoció y se deleitó con su dolor porque a él también le dolía hablar sobre eso

Lo que hice en ese momento estoy de acuerdo que puede que no haya sido la mejor forma para decírtelo…ya sabes, que había vuelto a la vida… pero supongo que después de sentir que te necesitaba y ver que tú a mí ya no.… creo que me dejo colgando de un cable ya sabes todo el asunto del remplazo y no hablo sobre el niño porque él no tiene que ver en esto, los señalo a ambos con un ademan descuidado

Yo hablo sobre ti, la forma en que tapaste el sol con un dedo y luego fingiste que el sol nunca fue tan importante

Que yo nunca lo fui… y cuando el sol regreso y no brillo de la manera en que lo hacía antes tu... tu solo dejaste muy en claro que no era el mismo sol… se agarró la camisa con un puño bajándola para que pudiera verle la cicatriz del cuello

Bruce se puso de pie

Jason siguió hablando

Yo no pude hacer lo mismo, lo miro a los ojos, cuando Talía me dejo libre solo quería verte y luego regreso y te veo columpiándote por ahí como si nada hubiera cambiado y yo te necesitaba

Desvió su mirada a un lado porque no quería verlo mas

Cuando tome al joker como rehén… te necesitaba entonces

Pero ahora ya no te necesito… dices que nuca me apoyaras en lo que hago y aun así ¿finges que te preocupas por mí?

y ahora vienes a mi cómo mi padre preocupándote por no sé qué cosa… en lo que a mí respecta te puedes ir a la mierda

Tenía la garganta echa un nudo, y las lágrimas no caían por pura fuerza de voluntad, no iba a llorar frente a bruce, él no lo haría…

Bruce lo miro, rodeo la barra y lo abrazo a pesar de los pasos que jason dio hacia atrás para alejarse de él 

Jamás me perdonare que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso tu solo jason, me atormenta pensar que me necesitaste y me entristece aún más porque lo hubiera dado todo para verte crecer…y estoy orgulloso de la fuerza que tuviste para hacerlo por ti mismo

Las lágrimas de jason caían por sus mejillas desordenadamente

Bruce lo atrajo con fuerza y jason se aferró porque… podía y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de abrazar a su padre, después de tanto tiempo que paso deseando solo eso…escondió su cara en el hombro de bruce y de repente todo se movió, le flaquearon las piernas

Bruce lo sostuvo y luego lo bajo lentamente, terminaron sentados en el piso de la cocina

¿Me dirás que te paso?

Yo estoy bien solo dame un momento, se froto la cara para quitarse las lagrimas

Sintió una mano en la frente, lo dejo mientras lo miraba, tenía el ceño fruncido y se estaba empezando a tensar, estaba enojado podía decir eso

¿Y bien?, bruce lo miro esperando una respuesta

Es solo fiebre

Sé que es fiebre y los brazos y el cuello

¿Qué tiene mi cuello?

Tienes una quemadura

A sí. Eso

Entonces

¿Cuál de todos? le pregunto jason divertido

Bruce lo miro considerando de verdad

Los brazos

Me rasguñe mientras dormía

Bruce le entrecerró los ojos

Tuve una pesadilla, le respondió desviando la mirada

La quemadura

Me quemen en la ducha porque tenía frio y no me lo podía sacar

La fiebre

Tu culpa, seguía sin mirarlo hasta que escucho ese jodido tono que lo judía tanto

JASON

Tus sedantes mal echos me dieron alergia y me va a estar dando fiebre por unos días

Bruce suspiro cansado

“Ya y me imagino que has estado pintando y dando vueltas por tu jardín afiebrado en medio del sol”

Jason no lo miro

Bruce volvió a suspirar cansado

¿Dónde está slade?

De compras

Mentira, sentencio bruce

¿No debería estar cuidándote? Confiaba en que lo estaba haciendo, comenzó bruce

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el piso de la cocina, con las manos en el rostro retorciéndose mientras bruce seguía hablando

¿Cómo puedo esperar que te mantenga a salvo si no está mientras estas enfermo?

¿Esta es alguna rara versión de lo que consideras “la plática”? porque si es así paso de ella no la estamos teniendo noo

Jason levántate del piso

¿Porque? Limpie el piso esta mañana (mentira)

Ven, (lo jalo por el brazo), vamos a buscar un buen lugar donde puedas descansar adecuadamente

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bandeja de entrada de jason

T-3 mensajes recibidos 1llamada perdida

Jason tenemos un problema quiero que guardes la calma y me llames en este momento

Jason tu padre sabe dónde estas

Jason tu padre está en camino, no intentara nada lo prometo

Naranja-3mensaje recibidos 2 llamadas perdidas

Estoy en camino

Te veré esta noche

Niño espero que tengas una buena excusa para no contestar

\--------------------------------------------------------

Era de noche y no había podido tener un respiro desde que salió, había tenido peores y nunca le había importado el trabajo extra, de echo lo buscaba para evitar descansar o aburrirse en alguna casa segura vacía, pero ahora era “distinto” con jason esperando por él, surgió algo dentro de él

La vaga impresión de que algo faltaba justo a su lado, una presencia que se había convertido en habito y ahora su ausencia lo estaba fastidiando, estaba ansioso por volver y llenar ese vacío

Slade estaba irritado rayando en enfadado, jason no contestaba el teléfono desde la noche anterior y menos los mensajes

Ra´s no pudo haberlo encontrado porque su guardia lo había estado siguiendo a él por lo que imagino que no se habían dado cuenta de su separación momentánea

Y aunque lo hubieran encontrado él podía hacerles frente… aunque no sabe hasta donde pudo haberse agravado su fiebre

Ahora mismo podría estar delirando en el piso o en el jardín o en algún lugar del bosque... gruño ante el pensamiento

O tan solo estaba afiebrado y lo tomaron desprevenido en ese caso está seguro que aun así pudo haber escapado en una salida rápida e ir a… ¿a donde iría?, eso explicaría porque no contestaba el teléfono…, pensó slade parado encima de él gran edificio con el letrero de casino a un costado

Cada vez encontrando una explicación peor para la falta de respuesta de jason, reviso su celular con su último mensaje enviado, apretó sus nudillos haciéndolos tronar, escucho un ruido detrás de él, no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era

Espero que sea importante niño tengo prisa, le incito slade sin darse la vuelta de donde estaba apoyado

¿Por qué jason? Le pregunto Dick con la voz neutro 

¿Por qué no jason? Le pregunto slade volteándose para mirarlo con una sonrisa que se notaba atreves de la máscara, porque siempre era bueno para su humor cabrear a grayson 

No estoy jugando slade ¿Qué mierda haces con él jugando a la pareja? ¿Lo haces para molestarme? porque si es así déjalo ya, Dick había perdido los estribos apenas lo vio sonreír 

Dudo que lo que sea que yo haga con él sea de tu incumbencia grayson, le planto slade cambiando su expresión a imperturbable

¡Lo es!! él es mi hermano menor por amor de dios y tu solo lo estas utilizando para joderme a mí y molestar a Batman, ¿Qué es lo que buscas? llegara a nosotros atreves de él ¿Qué quieres planos? Los puedo conseguir, pero deja de joder...

Dudo que jason te vea como su “hermano” después de todo lo que paso entre ustedes… no recuerdo haber escuchado nada sobre alguna preocupación fraternal cuando el murciélago le dio caza por toda gotham

¡Yo… tu no.… como mierda sabrías lo que paso!!, tú no sabes nada, no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre nuestra relación 

¿Ese es tu plan no? Le lavaste el cerebro para que nos viera como sus enemigos…. ¿Qué es lo que quieres slade? ¿Es algún plan que requiere dos personas? dime que es y te ayudare a conseguirlo, pero tienes que dejar a jason, me niego a ver como lo destruyes por tus mentiras

No necesito ayuda para nada niño ya deberías saber eso y no seguiré discutiendo sobre algo que te niegas a entender

¡¿Que no puedo comprender?!! Soy el único que te conoce tan bien como para saber lo que piensas y planeas, a ti no te importa nadie más que tú mismo, todo es dinero contigo y siempre será así

¿Cuánto quieres? por dejarlo en paz ¿es dinero no es así?, considéralo un contrato

Slade se cansó de dar círculos

Hemos trabajado juntos grayson y no niego que en el campo trabajemos bien o muy bien si prefieres, nos complementamos bien en su momento...diría que hubo química, pero fue el resultado de nuestra época trabajando juntos, ambos aprendimos hábitos y manías del otro solo eso…

Pero eso no significa que por ello conozcas o mucho menos entiendas a las personas.

Camino hacia Dick para pararse justo enfrente de él 

Yo diría que nos entendemos grayson, pero no lo arruines mintiéndote a ti mismo y metiéndote donde no debes, la relación que tengo con “tu hermano” está fuera de tu competencia, porque es nuestra y solo nuestra y ni tu ni nadie es bien recibido al intervenir en ella

¿Qué significa eso exactamente? Le pregunto Dick algo ofendido

Su celular vibro

Se dio la vuelta para sacarlo rápidamente

Oye pero que…estamos hablando de algo importante cuelga y contéstame

Cuando vio la pantalla suspiro dejando salir el aire que contenía y sin darse cuenta bajo los hombros de lo tenso que había estado hace solo un par de minutos relajándose al instante

\-----------------

Mío

Creme, si tengo una muy buena excusa

Lo siento, todo está bien

Te quiero J

\-----------------------

Slade bloqueo el celular y volteo a mirar a Dick

Que dejes de estar celoso por algo que nunca quisiste en primer lugar niño, te gusta la atención y te mientes pensando que lo quisiste, que lo quieres ahora y aun que me equivocara y lo quisiste no tuviste el valor para hacer nada al respecto en su momento, así que déjalo ir

¿Qué hay de jason? Le pregunto sin poder negar nada de lo que slade le acababa de decir porque que caso tenia

No lo estoy dejando si eso es lo que estas preguntando y dudo que pase en un futuro así que vete haciendo a la idea, slade se dio la vuelta para irse

Slade…

Slade se dio la vuelta para mirarlo

No lo lastimes o te juro que te seguiré hasta encerrarte en un lugar en el que jamás volverá a ver la luz del día

Slade le sonrió con ironía

Niño justo aquí el único que debería evitar lastimarlo es otro… y ahora que estamos en ello (lo miro amenazante sin dejar lugar a el juego o la broma) “si tu o alguno de los tuyos se le acerca de nuevo con un sedante lo pagara”, solo entonces se arrojó a la noche

Dick se quedó ahí plantado preguntándose si de verdad le gustaba slade o solo odiaba la idea de perder algo que nunca pensó en perder

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Bruce saco a jason de la cocina mientras lo ayudaba con una mano en la cintura y su brazo encima de sus hombros deteniéndose en el pasillo principal 

Jason ¿dónde está tu habitación? Necesitas darte una ducha

No, yo necesito terminar lo que estaba haciendo...

No es buena idea, tu fiebre está subiendo y a este paso no mejoraras, un día de descanso no te hará daño

Estoy limpio, me duche en la mañana

Puede que así haya sido, pero justo ahora estas lleno de pintura de pieza a cabeza, si no fuera por la pintura azul juraría que estuviste en un accidente, además ayudara a que te sientas mejor así que entonces ¿dónde?

Arriba al fondo, jason se separó de bruce, aunque le temblaban las piernas y subió las escaleras mientras bruce lo seguía a cada paso por si caía

Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación jason se sintió sorprendente mente incomodo

Hasta a aquí viejo yo puedo arreglármelas para meterme a la ducha, lo miro evitando los ojos de bruce

Entonces aprovechare para llamar a Alfred y decirle que todo está bien, estaré abajo tomate tu tiempo, aún tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas

Huh porque no me sorprende se quejó en voz alta, mientras entraba a su habitación

La espalda le ardió, pero en su opinión el dolor era menos por lo que ya estaba sanando

Cuando vio su celular cargado se arrastró hasta él y lo desconecto

\----------------------------

Bandeja de entrada de jason

T-3 mensajes recibidos 1llamada perdida

Jason tenemos un problema quiero que guardes la calma y me llames en este momento

Jason tu padre sabe dónde estas

Jason tu padre está en camino, no intentara nada lo prometo

Naranja-3mensaje recibidos 4 llamadas perdidas

Estoy en camino

Te veré esta noche

Niño espero que tengas una buena excusa para no contestar

\-------------------------------------

Ya está… estoy jodido, dijo en voz alta a pesar de que nadie lo escuchaba

Tecleo rápidamente

Naranja

Creme, si tengo una muy buena excusa

Lo siento

Te quiero J

Y luego escribió a Talía

Todo bien t

Te llamo después

\---------------------------

Se metió al baño se tallo hasta dejarse totalmente limpio y sin restos de pintura, luego se vistió lentamente y fue a buscar a bruce

Se estaba empezando a sentir con frio cuando lo encontró en el porche mirando las flores, se le acercó hasta plantarse a su lado

Lose, lose tienes a un prodigo de la pala, si tan solo me hubiera dedicado a la jardinería ¿no? Estoy seguro que tendría un emporio de flores para ahora y espera a ver como lucirá la biblioteca para cuando termine con ella

Si, se ve bien

¿Solo eso? No me sorprende que no distingas la obra del jardinero con las flores de Alfred, ese hombre es un genio

Bruce lo miro por un momento antes de decidirse a hablar

Él quería venir conmigo para poder verte

Jason volteo su mirada al jardín para no tener que ver a bruce

Si yo también lo extraño…

Jason se levantó y entro a la casa para mirar si la sala de estar ya se abría secado

La pintura se había secado y había tomado un tono fuerte y hermoso, talvez no era el día para empezar a colocar las estanterías, pero podía empezar a colocar lo demás

Empezó a meter poco a poco la gran sala mullida de color negro, cuando bruce se le unió empezando a meter lo demás que había en el pasillo

¿Alguna vez moviste un mueble por tu cuenta?

Si jason lo he hecho, bruce lo miro algo ofendido

Cuando terminaron ambos conectaron todo lo eléctrico dejaron las cajas esparcidas por la habitación y se sentaron para decidir que mirar

Jason había reclamado el lugar donde podía acostarse, amaba ese sofá y bruce se sentó incómodamente a su lado, habiendo más espacio…

Jason se sentía bien a ratos, el dolor de cabeza intercalaba mientras miraban películas, en una ocasión bruce había subido por una cobija a una de las habitaciones de invitados en la que se enredó hasta dejar de temblar

Jason estaba tan metido en su mente afiebrada que salto cuando escucho que alguien que tocaba la puerta

“Tranquilo” escucho la voz de bruce calmarlo con un tono bajo y tranquilo tanto que lo hizo girar la cabeza para poder mirarlo, sintió la mano de bruce pasar por su cabello mientras pasaba caminando detrás de él

Escucho dos voces y después de un rato bruce entro con una pizza y lo que lucieron como papas fritas

¿A que estoy soñando verdad? Me caí del segundo piso mientras pintaba y justo ahora estoy en el hospital o en coma, le declaro a bruce sentándose para comer

Cuando jason empezó a comer su pizza y se sentía medianamente bien bruce lo tuvo que haber notado

¿tú de verdad quieres estar con él jason? Le pregunto bruce sin mirarlo

Dejo de masticar reflexionando en que contestarle, si era una respuesta para Batman tenía que ser bastante claro y conciso

Lo miro hasta que bruce hizo lo mismo y solo entonces le contesto, yo lo quiero y quiero estar con él

Bruce lo miro porque sabía que eso quería jason, mostrar que no estaba mintiendo de ninguna manera

Está bien lo escucho decir, entonces volvió a su pizza

Pero entonces lo escucho continuar, como Batman te diría que estás siendo irracional que es un tipo peligroso y que quiero que me digas si alguna vez te obliga a hacer algo que no quieras para encerrarlo en la sede de la liga de justicia

Jason dejo de masticar para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos

Y como tu padre me encargare de decirle que si te llega a lastimar de cualquier forma tengo acceso al proyector de Superman

Jason lo siguió mirando sin saber que decir

¿No se te hace algo exagerado viejo?

No

\------------------------------------------------

Slade quería saltar del helicóptero, eran las 11 de la noche y solo quería tumbarse con jason y descansar de su ajetreado día

Dios ¿siquiera durmió ese chico?, escucho la voz de wintergreen 

Slade miro en su dirección, había un jardín hermoso debajo de ellos y la mitad de la fachada de la casa ya había sido pintada de un azul oscuro que se perdía con la oscuridad

Aterriza más allá, le indico slade, no quiero que estropees su jardín es capaz de venir a por los dos en este momento

Las ventanas se iluminaban con vida

¿No vienes? Le pregunto con curiosidad slade cuando no apagaba las hélices

No, seguramente tienen que ponerse al día, le giño un ojo 

Slade no insistió y bajo caminando hacia la casa mientras a sus espaldas el helicóptero asedia

Paso lentamente por el sendero disfrutando de cada paso, vio que jason se había quedado justo en medio arriba del pedestal aun descansaba un banco afuera, solo esperaba que no hubiese caído de allá arriba

Entro a la casa, olía a pintura fresca y a pizza entro a la sala de estar encontrando a jason echo un ovillo en el sofá tenía una compresa en la cabeza y había pizza en la mesa frente a él, había dos vasos aun servidos

Slade los miro por un largo momento antes de dejar caer su maleta ahí mismo y rodear el gran sofá

Se arrodillo frente a jason, le quito la compresa con cuidado paso su mano por su frente revisando la temperatura y luego pasándole una mano por el cabello hacia atrás, le beso la frente con cuidado

Jason se despertó y lo miro, luego como si hubiera decidió que era real lo atrajo en un beso perezoso

Cuando se separaron se quedaron unidos por sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, hasta que jason rompió el silencio

“Te extrañe”

Slade sonrió, era eso lo que buscaba... ese sentimiento que estaba floreciendo en su pecho que solo jason le daba 

Bruce está aquí, le susurro a slade quien inmediatamente frunció el ceño

¿te hizo daño? 

No, solo quería hablar y termino trayéndome pizza así que está bien supongo

Huh

“Quiere darte la charla” jason sonrió de lado a lado, le brillaban los ojos con una luz divertida, como cuando le hablaba de armamento

¿Dónde está? Le pregunto slade con la voz plana

Creo que te está esperando en la cocina, hace un momento lo sentí junto a mi

Bien quédate aquí

Slade...

Hum? 

No destruyas la cocina

Bien

\--------------

Cuando slade entro a la cocina lo vio sentado en la mesa esperándolo, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

Wayne

Wilson

Hace tiempo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Quería ver a mi hijo…, para asegurarme de que sepa que a pesar de que no siempre estamos de acuerdo aún somos familia y de que cuenta conmigo

Huh, ¿ya no intentaras nada contra él? Le pregunto slade mirándolo fijamente

No hare nada mientras él este a salvo, pero aun así le deje en claro que no apoyo lo que hace y con quien lo hace

Si él quiere estar con Tigo está bien no intervendré solo porque quiero que sea feliz, pero si le haces daño a mi hijo vendré por ti y te encerrare en el proyector de Superman estamos claros

Cristalino, slade tenía que darle puntos por lo menos lo estaba intentando y quería que jason se sintiera apoyado

Bien, bruce se levantó de la mesa, me tengo que ir, pero confió en que no lo volverás a dejar solo con fiebre y si te lo estas preguntando cuando llegue lo encontré pintando con 38 grados encima de un banco en el segundo piso

Slade gruño por lo bajo, jason había estado en el sol y seguramente sin descansar y seguramente si comer adecuadamente

¿Qué más hizo? Le pregunto a Batman, que por un momento juraría que lo vio casi sonreír con su reacción 

Creo que ha tenido pesadillas mientras no estabas tenia los brazos con aun rasguños cuando llegue, aunque ya se abran desvanecido y tenía una quemadura por agua caliente en su espalda dijo que tenía frio

Slade puso una mano en su tabique nasal suspirando y luego se volvió a relajar

Lo cuidare bien, termino diciendo

Bruce lo miro sin enfado y asintió

\---------------------------------------------

Bruce entro a la sala de estar con slade pisándole los talones

Jason se estaba quedando dormido mientras miraba el señor de los anillos, cuando levanto la cabeza y los vio entrar a ambos se sentó

Me tengo que ir jason te veré luego, tomo su abrigo y luego regreso a donde estaba jason en el sofá para abrazarlo, se dejó ser maltratado contra el pecho de bruce y luego lo miro alejarse de él de nuevo

Vio a slade acompañarlo afuera

Cuando slade volvió a entrar a la casa se sentó a su lado

¿Te amenazo con el proyector?

Si, le contesto slade como si nada, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cansado, le dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho

Slade subió los pies con él en el sofá

Me gusta el sofá, fue todo lo que slade dijo sobre la sala, pero eso le basto a jason

Después de un rato slade apago todo y lo levanto en brazos

Ya en su habitación slade se metió a la ducha

Cuando salió cargaba con él un botiquín, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su temperatura cuando se aseguró de que estuviera normal, le examino los brazos minuciosamente

Déjame ver tu espalda jason

Casi brinco ante eso, bruce es un chismoso de lo peor le espetó a slade que sonrió ante eso 

Cuando se dio la vuelta le levanto la camia con cuidado, sintió sus manos vagar por su espalda entonces escucho un par de ruidos en el botiquín seguido de algo abriéndose

Jason se retorció cuando sintió un ungüento ser esparcido en algunas zonas

No lo necesito, me curare

No te estaba preguntando jason

Hum

Cuando termino protegió las zonas con gasas y las fijo con una venda ligera

Slade apago las luces

No quiero saber cómo estaba ayer jason, puso haber sido grave, le reprendió slade mientras lo acomodaba entre las cobijas y se metía en ellas también

Hum

No te enfurruñes no eres un niño, le espeto slade

Cuando slade se acomodó de lado mirándolo jason tardo en ceder, pero se acercó lentamente a él y se acomodó escondiendo su cabeza debajo de su cuello

Te extrañe y tu solo estas siendo un idiota le reclamo jason, aunque su voz sonaba amortiguada por la piel de slade

Slade se quedó callado un rato antes de contestar

No sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti jason… y creo empezar a entender cuál es el problema

Jason sintió miedo y no supo porque, sujeto con un puño la camisa de slade temiendo que desapareciera en cualquier momento

Creo que te amo, le susurro slade en la oscuridad

El mundo se detuvo por un momento, lo único que puedo escuchar fueron los grillos afuera y el aire contra la ventana

Por eso odio que te hagas daño, no lo soporto ni siquiera cuando te lo haces a ti mismo

Jason sintió las lágrimas correr pos sus parpados, se echó hacia atrás para mirar a slade en la oscuridad

Yo...por un momento creí que me dirías que ya no querías estar más con conmigo, le contesto a slade con la garganta cerrada

Slade se acercó y lo beso lentamente como si memorizara sus besos

No te dejaría ir, aunque te quisieras ir jason

Eso está bien por mí, le contesto hundiéndose en su cuello nuevamente

Después de un rato en la oscuridad jason por fin se atrevió

Slade...

Hum?

Yo también te amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo sueñooooo  
> Tengo que decir que esa plática con Bruce me hizo llorar :'v  
> Y dios el reencuentro de Slade y Jason en la vida real me tomo casi una semana por cuestiones de falta de tiempo no podía terminar y cuando por fin se reunieron me rompieron el corazón  
> Gracias por leer este capítulo  
> Y si Dick estaba jodidamente celoso :v  
> Bruce no soltará a su hijo tan fácil  
> Y Slade no dejaría ir a Jason aunque lo intentarán forzar 
> 
> Y la fiebre seguirá ..
> 
> Damián quiere ir con Jason prontooo
> 
> Me pueden encontrar siempre en tamblr como  
> Redwords-blog o Redword117  
> :3


	12. Agua de sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra's nesecita a su espalda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si me tarde algo ... :v  
> XD pero esto continúa

Necesitaba Salir por víveres y el niño no estaba cooperando

Damián había pedido permiso a bruce para pasar dos semanas con él en su casa, bruce se lo habia permitido con condiciones subnormales de llamar por las mañanas y por las noches

Cuando despertó aquella mañana con la alerta de la cámara de seguridad de afuera y vio al niño detrás de la reja con una maleta a un lado suyo casi pensó que seguía dormido

¿Es broma?

¿Qué es?

Damián

¿Solo él?

si

Huhh

Y con eso slade le habia dado la espalda y se habia vuelto a dormir 

¿No me vas a ayudar?

Es tu hermano, no el mío

¿Tintes hermanos?

No

Idiota, le contesto mientras le jalaba la cobija

Se levantó y cruzo la habitación descalzo hasta la de enfrente donde se encontraba el cuarto de cámaras

Todd, abre el portón, le dijo el niño a la cámara ceñudo

Es mágico niño tienes que empujar, le hablo por el comunicador

Damián paresia horrorizado, pero lo hizo mientras murmuraba, cuanta seguridad...

Regreso a su habitación y se vistió, bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa para ir por el aun habia neblina, quien trae a un niño tan temprano, ¿Qué eran las 5:30? ¿Por qué no al medio día? No no hay que despertar al jodido de tu hermano que seguramente se la pasa durmiendo y follando todo el jodido día

Lo habia encontrado a medio camino del sendero mirando los pinos con el ceño fruncido

¿Cansado de la ciudad niño?

En la banca todd

Jason levantó su ceja ante la declaración

Es mas tranquilizante pasarlo aquí que en casa donde veré a padre salir cada noche sin mí, además Drake está en la mansión

¿Y b no tiene problema? Por favor dime que no te escapaste

Eso no fue necesario, padre tiene la idea de que te echo de menos de alguna fraternal manera

Huh, no iba a contestar a eso después de haberle arrojado aceite hirviendo al niño

Cuando estaban a punto de subir por el porche Damián se quedó un poco atrás mirado su jardín

Bastante aceptables para no ser obra de pennyworth dijo luego lo alcanzo y subió por los escalones del porche dejándolo atrás

¿Aceptables? Nadie se compara con Alfred, pero ¿aceptables? No pudo buscar otra palabra

Cuando entro Damián lo estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras, le arrojo su maleta sin ceremonias con una sonrisa

Escoge tu cuarto niño están todos están limpios, excepto los dos del fondo están ocupados le dijo mientras él se habia metido en la cocina a preparar el desayuno

Después de un rato habia entrado a la cocina como si nada 

¿Dónde está al que llamas tu príncipe todd?

Casi se ahoga con la declaración, no es un príncipe dijo aclarándose la garganta, es más como un súper gladiador o algo así

Mi respuesta todd

Huh la gente normal a esta hora durmiendo

¿hora de entrenar?

En un rato

Cuando slade entro en la cocina con un pantalón suelto y una camisa suelta de algodón, Damián apenas espero a que se sentara para preguntar

¿hora de entrenar?

En un rato, le contesto slade con la misma voz monótona

Jason puso los ojos en blanco

Slade no le dio clemencia en el entrenamiento

Después de entrenar y salir a correr Damián lo alcanzo en la biblioteca ya duchado

Supongo que es razonablemente digno de salir con Tigo

Jason lo miro con los ojos como platos, casi deja caer el libro que tenía entre manos

¿Viniste a aprobarlo? Le pregunto sonriendo con malicia

Todd si te enfadas con él comunícamelo y vendré a golpearlo, incluso podría abrirte una ventana de la mansión para que puedas dormir ahí

No soy un vago Damián, pero supongo que gracias

No se esperaba eso, definitivamente no se lo esperaba, pero se sintió bien... como pequeños engranes que poco a poco caen en su lugar y empiezan a trabajar con más fuerza 

Bien

\--------------------

¿no me vas a acompañar? Le pregunto recargándose en el marco de la puerta del sótano mientras miraba a Damián que corría abriendo armarios llenos de armas explosivos y espadas

No todd, debo aprovechar el tiempo

Pff 30 minutos no quemes mi casa niño le dijo dándose la vuelta y subiendo por las escaleras 

El niño había estado como en una juguetería desde hace dos días cuando slade se fue, había llegado desde hacía una semana y slade no lo había dejado entrar diciendo que los murciélagos no usan armas y nada justificaba su entrada a la sala

Damián le había contestado ofendido que había sido entrenado con todo tipo de armas

Slade se había reído en su cara y había cerrado la puerta con satisfacción malévola

Cuando Damián se había metido sin permiso lo habia sacado a patadas diciendo por lo bajo que no tocara su espada favorita o lo sabría

Habían pasado casi dos semanas y sus quemaduras ya habían sanado lo suficiente, su temperatura por la noche ya no subía de golpe y se sentía relativamente más estable

Slade le habia dicho que era solo un objetivo si quería ir al fin podría, pero él dudo dejar a Damián en la casa solo o llevarlo con ellos como (sugirió slade) no eran ninguna una buena idea, además el sabía más que nadie lo que es estar en la banca sin poder salir a las misiones, no lo dejaría solo

Cuando salió de la casa se sentía raro no había mucho aire por la mañana y todo estaba inexplicablemente más quieto de lo común, era como si se avecinara una tormenta

Tomo la camioneta y acelero por la carretera mientras recordaba a slade despedirse, sus besos sus manos pasando por sus hombros y su espalda marcando sus omoplatos con las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza, no se estaba haciendo ningún favor recordándolo esta mañana grisosa y húmeda

Su lengua caliente en su cuello… un susurro en su oído

Un gran trueno y de repente tenía un arpón atravesado por el hombro, el auto daba vueltas, el carro termino de cabeza y sacaba chispas contra el pavimento mientras se detenía por fin

Su vista se nubla, pero alcanza a escuchar la puerta romperse

No siente su cuerpo, un jalón cruel y su hombro es un destello en blanco de dolor, escucha a un animal agonizar con jadeos y gruñidos

Lo siguiente que ve es su pecho bajar y subir tiene sangre por todas partes….

Levanta la cabeza, está siendo sostenido de rodillas por la guardia de Ra’s, mira aturdido hasta que una camioneta negra se abre

Ra’s camina hasta llegar justo enfrente de él y lo abofetea en el acto, sintió su cabeza zumbar y un pequeño ruido se instaló en su oído izquierdo, está seguro que si no fuera por las manos en sus hombros ya estaría en el piso

Niño ingrato, te entrené… te di un techo... te di una familia

Una mano levanta su vista sujetándolo por la quijada, sus rasposos nudillos le pasan por su mejilla casi con cariño, intenta no estremecerse, pero lo hace y mucho

Y como me pagas, fugándote con tu intento de romance, lo suelta dejando caer su cabeza

Mira por lo menos otros 5 pares de pies a su alrededor, si se resiste igual lo arrastraran de regreso está demasiado lastimado perdió mucha sangre, aunque intentara luchar no duraría mucho…talvez sí se queda quieto se recuperara más rápido

Tampoco contesta

Pero que ingenuo ¿acaso piensas que él te ama?

…………

De verdad lo piensas...

Mi pequeño niño…Levanta la mirada a Ra’s sorprendido ante su elección de palabras nunca lo habia llamado así No puedes aspirar a tanto.. Siente sus dedos acariciar su pelo con cariño

Un golpe y luego todo se pone negro

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas la bala había atravesado la cabeza del objetivo salieron por todos lados no estaba seguro que eran, talvez una especie de quimeras mal creadas algunas volaban y se derrumbaban en el piso agonizantes

Cuando estaba por terminar se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a nightwing que empezaba a pelear junto a el

No sabía que hacia Dick en gotham, pero si no era Batman ya era ganancia no quería romper el ligero puente que el murciélago empezaba a tener con jason 

Slade… ¿dónde está jason? Le exigió Dick mientras lo miraba enojado

Está en nuestra base

Dick lo miro un minuto, como si estuviera decidiendo si creerle o no y por su rostro noto que el murciélago aun no le compartía su reciente visita a jason

Que buen padre pensó con sarcasmo

¿Y porque no está aquí?

Necesita descansar

¿Por qué?

Me estas empezando a cansar niño

Dick se le acercó lentamente como si se le acercara a un animal rabioso y temiese que le mordiera

Slade subió un pie a la cornisa mientras miraba hacia el horizonte calculando el viaje de regreso después de todo su trabajo estaba hecho, quería un baño su ropa estaba llena de baba verde y roja de las quimeras, talvez un baño junto con jason…

Talvez jason ya se estuviera levantado, desperezándose lentamente como siempre lo hace mientras su cabello se revolvía y se electrificaba con la almohada y luego se volvía a contraer bajo las cobijas al sentir el frio, talvez el pequeño robin ya se había vuelto a colar a el sótano, talvez jason estuviera preparando el desayuno con su camisa que siempre toma de él

Todo eso pensaba mientras miraba una ciudad en las alturas y el aire gritaba a su alrededor, sentía la mirada de Dick, entonces lo miro

Que pasa niño ¿necesitas algo mas? Le pregunto sonriendo amenazadoramente

\------------------------------------

Después de haber encontrado a Slade sin jason una pequeña chispa de ira se instaló en su pecho que demonios hacia Slade trabajando en gotham

¿Era acaso que slade utilizaba a jason para tener libre acceso? O Seguramente Slade no lo dejo venir a gotham y ¿porque llegar a ese grado de sobreprotección? 

Cundo Slade se acercó a la cornisa se había quedado pensativo a la nada dejándolo de lado y por alguna razón eso lo cabreo, sabia en que estaba pensando o más bien en quien

Después de que Slade le hubiera hablado así la última vez se había resentido de sobremanera

No tenía nada en su contra de echo amaba a su hermano, pero porque siempre era jason el que desequilibraba todo

¿No había logrado que bruce lo adoptara legalmente primero?, además había destruido al hombre cuando murió, bruce no se recuperó jamás de eso

Todos sabían que había sido el favorito de Alfred sino es que lo seguía siendo

¿Maldición no había sido el fanatismo de tim hacia jason lo que lo había guiado hasta Batman?

Y ahora deathstroke, el mercenario había estado detrás de él desde que era robin y de repente se había obsesionado con jason

Por si solas eran pequeños golpes, pero cuando las gotas se juntaron en su mente se sintió herido

Slade seguía ahí mirando al aire se veía en paz a pesar de todo el desastre en su ropa, ¿en qué momento cambio tanto? No podía ver más al Slade profundamente psicótico y amargado de siempre solo a un hombre serio y atractivo que estaba ahí parado solo estando casi… ¿feliz?

¿qué pasa niño necesitas algo?

Cuando le sonrió ni siquiera lo pensó dio dos pasos enfrente

\-------------------------------

Entonces Dick dio dos zancadas hacia él y lo beso mientras se impulsaba con sus manos en sus hombros

Jason no hubiera tenido que impulsarse…

Eso fue lo primero que cruzo su mente y le correspondió el beso sin pensarlo mucho

Algo no cuadraba

Coloco sus manos sobre la espalda de Dick… sintió un vacío en su pecho “no era lo mismo” penso y no se sentía bien algo faltaba y ese algo hacia toda la diferencia

No eran sus labios, los de Dick eran notablemente más expertos por lo que no era la falta de sensación... “era la falta de sentimiento” aquello que brotaba dentro de él que lo hacía querer tener entre sus brazos a jason y no querer soltarlo… y cuando lo entendió dio un paso atrás

Dick lo miro interrogativo y al entenderlo pregunto aun con sus manos en los hombros de slade

Pero me correspondiste, tu solo por un momento lo hiciste... ¿Por qué lo hiciste si tu no.…?

Slade entendió lo que trataba de decir

¿Si yo que? ¿Planeara dejarlo? Slade empujo una media sonrisa cruel

No niño, no dejaría a tu hermano…… “ni siquiera por ti”…

Con eso Dick se apartó de él como si se hubiera quemado, ese era el Slade que él conocía cruel y sin sentido del tacto, solo consiente de sus propios intereses y aun con ese dolor se preguntó si jason conocía a este slade, no era justo

Esto no puede volver a pasar Grayson, jason se pondría enfermo, le aclaro slade mientras veía como Dick adquiría un tono rojo seguramente por la vergüenza

Su celular de slade vibro

Era el número de la casa, jason nunca le marcaba por esa línea, contesto

¿paso algo?

Deathstroke te requiero vuelvas inmediatamente, mi hermano no ha regresado de comprar suministros y no contesta su celular

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que salió?

Dos horas, dijo que se tardaría 30 minutos

Jason lo haría en menos, algo estaba mal

Llama a tu padre para que te recoja, estaré ahí en 5 horas

¿ya he informado a padre escuchaste cuando dije pronto?

Es lo más rápido que puedo llegar no salgas de la casa

Si no llegas en la mitad del tiempo que mencionaste saldré de nuevo a buscarlo

Bien, y luego colgó

¿Qué paso? pregunto Dick

Gruño enojado y luego dio la vuelta y se fue

\-------------------------

A lo lejos Deadshot sonreía cruel y vil mientras miraba el espectáculo, saco su teléfono y marco a su contratador

Tengo lo que necesitas ¿Cuándo quieres verlas?

Ahora mismo

\-------------------------------------

Lo miraba con ese color gris frio y duro que tanto le gustaba, estaban frente a frente, sentía la palma de su mano subir y bajar acariciando su cabello hasta su mejilla, estaban recostados en su cama, solo mirándose

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana cubriéndolos 

Inhalo profundamente... pero no pudo terminar de exhalar porque algo se atascó, le presionaba el pecho un gran hueco una sensación de vacío y “dolor “se extendió rápidamente al resto de su cuerpo brillando más en su hombro

Gimió de dolor retorciéndose sin poder mover su cuerpo

Puso su mano sobre la que tenía slade en su mejilla aferrándose

No te vallas...

“No tengas miedo” le susurro slade

Se estremeció como si lo sacaran del agua y está ya no presionara sus oídos

Se despertó de golpe, le dolía respirar, el frio le quemaba la garganta a cada suspiro, miro a los lados aun con la mirada borrosa, estaba solo y estaba oscuro, su aliento se contrastaba blanco contra la oscuridad

Las paredes eran grises y mohosas, los calabozos de ra´s pensó ensimismado

Había un ruido como hélices de fondo y amortiguado

Se tomó un momento antes de mirarse

Su pecho estaba descubierto lleno de sangre seca, su hombro ya no sangraba estaba cerrado con una gran costra roja de su propia sangre, le dolía moverse solo tenía puesto sus jeans estaban empapados y congelados a partes, su pelo se sentía apelmazado y estaba encadenado a una pared por las muñecas con grilletes gruesos y oxidados, dejándolo colgado lejos del piso

Cuando su vista se acostumbro pudo ver dos grandes ventiladores en las esquinas del cuarto ventilando aire frio con fuerza

Era como un jodido refrigerador pensó fatigado su recuperación le había tomado mucha energía y aun no terminaba de curarse, tenía el estómago hundido, necesitaba comer para seguirse curando y seguramente lo habían empapado para que el frio penetrara

La puerta se abrió con un sonido chirriante y oxidado

Veo que has despertado

Tengo una misión para ti, dijo paseándose

Tenemos a un renegado que huyo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, necesito que me traigas su espina dorsal

No hare nada para ti ra´s ya no soy tu espada

Eres menos que eso, pero aun estas encargado de los desertores jason eso si aun quieres volver

Púdrete, si te falla la vista estoy encadenado, no me estoy arrastrando para volver a tu circo de muerte

Niño estúpido, tu terquedad será la causa de tu sufrimiento, fue lo último que dijo ra´s antes de salir

Lo quiero consiente, escucho amortiguadamente

Entonces aparecieron dos tipos con la ropa de su guardia real excepto por una capucha negra que les cubría el rostro

Le dieron escalofríos

No era su guardia común, eran los ejecutores

En algún momento encargados de entrenar a los demás, los más viejos encargados de estudiar a los internos buscando putos débiles para quebrarlos si era necesario

No le habían sacado mucha información la última ves, solo una que otra sensación exterior... eso explicaba los ventiladores y el frio inundando la habitación, sabían que romperlo no era fácil

Lo harían capa por capa, trabajarían con lo poco que sabían

Se empezaron a acercar

Dejo que su ira centellara en su mente un momento, sintió el verde ser mostrado en sus ojos en señal clara de advertencia

Ambos se detuvieron un momento y luego siguieron adelante

\---------------------------------------

Desde la llamada de Damián todo había adquirido un toque de irrealidad

Estaba parado en medio de la carretera, había restos de lo que fue una camioneta de cabeza aun en llamas y una gran cantidad de sangre en frente de ella

Lo habían atacado mientras conducía aún se podía ver el asiento perforado, un gancho de metal o algo más grande

lo sacaron del camino, está herido de gravedad pensó al ver la sangre

El abuelo se lo llevo, dijo Damián detrás de él y para su sorpresa más serio de lo normal

Lo traeremos de regreso le prometió y regresaron al Batplane

\------------------------------------

Estaba cubierto de sudor, respiraba pesadamente sentía sus extremidades frías, la boca le sabia a sangre tenía la cara entumida, pero podría ser peor ¿no?

Le habían clavado agujas grandes y dolorosas en la pierna y ahora le estaba matando lentamente un dolor pequeño pero intenso en el musculo 

Se sentía afiebrado y frio

Los ejecutores habían estado con él durante lo que podría decir días, aunque posiblemente fueron horas

Primero experimentando con sus respuestas físicas a los cuchillos

Los vio sacar de un armario diferentes filos con ángulos retorcidos, cuando eligieron uno decidió que prefería desconectarse

Estuvo así por unos minutos, pero nada llego

Cuando se enfocó de nuevo uno de los ejecutores le arrojo agua helada a la cara

Entonces empezaron a hablar de slade entre ellos, que lo engañaba, que lo traicionaba y ¿para qué? le preguntaba uno al otro

Tanto amor tanto cariño, tanta lealtad y ¿para qué? Repetía el otro a modo de contestacion

Debilidad, traición, slade, engañado, cegado y ¿para qué? Lo repetía una y otra vez mientras se tomaron su tiempo para que sintiera el metal frio y luego lo insertaron en su pierna lentamente, sintió su piel abriéndose lentamente

¿y para qué?

intento levantar la rodilla, pero sus piernas tenían peso y si se movía demasiado su hombro se quejaba

le hicieron unos cuantos cortes más antes de escuchar como uno salía de la habitación sin parar de repetir su letanía, se desconectó en algún momento porque lo siguiente que supo fue que le estaban quemando con un metal al rojo vivo

y entonces le hicieron gritar

sintió un pellizco en el cuello, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido era doloroso, no lo dejaban desmayarse o dormir o perderse en su mente

Tanto amor tanta dedicación y ¿para qué? Repetían

Entonces lo volvieron a empapar

Cuando lo empezaron a golpear juraría que escuchaba las voces dentro de su mente

Engaño, débil, traición…

Lo golpearon a intervalos entre cada puño asegurándose de él estuviera consiente, se tomaron su tiempo… querían que supiera que podrían hacerlo el tiempo que quisieran... y no tenía salida

Cuando se sintió enjaulado y desprotegido se dio cuenta de que hacían

Querían hacerlo sentir vulnerable, expuesto a ellos a cualquiera...

Entonces se detuvieron dejando las agujas en su pierna

Talvez necesitaban un descanso y el también, cerró los ojos buscando dormir después de aguantar todo el día sin darles el gusto de darles una respuesta

Y ¿para qué? Mi muchacho, escucho a ra´s entrar al cuarto fresco como una lechuga

Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí abajo, encerrado, lo normal serian tres días, pero slade...

¿Porque no lo había venido a buscarlo aun?

¿Entonces listo para tu misión?

Vete a la mierda, le contesto con voz rasposa y ceca

Se le acercó a la cara frente a frente 

¿Y qué harás? ¿volver con el mercenario? Entiendo lo que puedes estar sintiendo mi niño, pero no te dejes arruinar por eso, el amor nos hace vulnerables, es la mayor de las débiles

Es la única grieta en nuestra armadura que creamos con plena conciencia y lo peor de todo es de fácil acceso y a la vista de todos…

Nos arriesgamos a ser golpeados en lo más profundo de nuestro ser y peor aún al entregarnos por completo a alguien tan cambiante y maleable como lo es otro ser humano

Te traiciona

No

Lo hace desde hace tiempo

No es cierto

Lo hace mi pequeño y te muestro esto porque necesitas regresar

No

Ra´s da un paso atrás con una media sonrisa mientras le arroja una foto al suelo

Es deathstroke enfrente de Dick en bludhaven

Te engaña durante las misiones

Mentira, lo mira enojado mientras ve verde e intenta retorcerse en sus cadenas

Bien, ciérrate de ojos entonces

Mira la foto delante de él, “no significa nada” piensa para sí, no lo haría

Entonces los ejecutores vuelven con una batería y un par de cables

\-----------------------------

Slade estaba acelerando en su motocicleta, no había nadie junto a él, pero de haberlo estado hubiera notado que slade murmuraba y murmuraba desde que había visto la camioneta en llamas y la sangre en medio de todo el desastre

No tengas miedo, resiste niño todo estará bien, no dejes que te dobleguen, estaré ahí pronto, solo resiste...te encontrare y los asesinare a todos...

\----------------------

Había intentado contactar a Talía durante toda la semana sin ninguna respuesta

No tenía pista de su hijo hasta que el viernes por la noche le llego un mensaje con archivos de la liga, era Talía

No lo encuentro, mi padre lo ha escondido muy bien

Mi contacto me dio información que puede ser “desconcertante”

Haz tu parte y yo haré lo mío

Abajo había un grupo de imágenes

La primera era Dick y deathstroke en bludhaven discutiendo por lo que podría decir

Y las otras eran una mala señal, si ra´s utilizaba esto para alejar a jason de su familia habían perdido el juego

Ese pedazo de basura, gruño Damián detrás de él

Juraría que lo había mandado a dormir hace 4 horas

Sube a desayunar y adormir algo Damián

No dejaras las cosas así verdad padre, yo quiero ir también

No

A jugado con su honor esto no se quedará así, madre ella no lo dejaría así

DAMIAN

Lo miro enfadado, pero subió las escaleras

Entonces una moto entro a toda velocidad

Era Dick quien salto de su moto apenas desacelero

Damián me lo dijo ¿cómo ayudo? ¿Has encontrado algo?

Si

¿Qué es?

¿No lo sabes? Le insinuó bruce a Dick enojado

¿Que? Por supuesto que no, Parecía indignado y desconcertado

Entonces bruce amplifico la foto del beso en la computadora

¿Qué hiciste Dick?

\---------------------------------

Talía había encontrado a slade primero después de todo sabia donde buscaría a jason

Cayo justo enfrente de él deteniendo su travesía por los techos ¿Qué haces slade?

Lo estoy buscando ¿ya sabes algo?

no

no perderé mi tiempo entonces, paso de largo enfadado a grandes zancadas

Para que te molestas, deverias solo regresar a gotham a revolcarte con el chico dorado

Slade se detuvo en seco

¿Lo sabe?

Probablemente si la información ya me ha llegado… la debe estar utilizando en su contra, está lastimando a mi hijo por tu culpa

Dijiste que lo cuidarías y donde estabas... poniéndole el cuerno con su hermano ¿desde cuándo pasa esto slade?, se dio la vuelta y Talía ya tenía una espada en su garganta

No retrocedió, contesta

No lo he engañado, Grayson me beso yo solo lo deje hacerlo

Y ¿no ha ocurrido nada más?

No

No me pruebes slade, lo miro con furia mientras le encajaba la espada en el pecho

No retrocedió

Te digo la verdad

Y ¿bludhaven?

Quería hablar le aclare las cosas

¿Qué cosas?

Nada entre ambos nunca hubo ni abra

Talía entrecerró sus ojos, pero saco la espada, sangre se derramo por su pecho antes de curarse

Ahora mismo mi padre puede estar manipulándolo causándole duda y dolor, y por tu pequeño error jason podría alejarse para evitar el dolor, no lo encontraremos si él no quiere que lo hagamos, mi padre lo sabe….

Fui a la isla dijo slade

No está ahí dijo Talía segura

¿Cómo?

También revise solo su guardia personal y…

¿Y?

Los ejecutores tampoco están ahí

Deathstroke estaba asqueado con la declaración

Batman lo busca también

Huh da igual lo encontrare antes, le gruño mientras seguía su camino

El murciélago solo es otra vía no un seguro no dejaría que Batman aprovechara la oportunidad para apartar a jason de él

\-------------------------------------------

Jason tenia calambres involuntarios por todo el cuerpo

Le habían metido agujas y luego lo habían conectado a la jodida batería durante horas seguidas

Había vomitado y hubiera preferido que lo mataran cuando le conectaron el hombro

Ya no podía, solo su orgullo lo seguía manteniendo además de las drogas con lo que lo mantenían despierto

Sonrió para si

Y ¿para qué? Se dijo mientras miraba la imagen del suelo

Traición, engaño, lealtad, amor…

Cuando se le atascaron las palabras se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y su sonrisa callo en una mueca

Y ¿estás listo mi niño?

¿En qué momento entro? se dijo cansado

Largo de aquí fea víbora

Entonces se ganó una cubeta de agua fría de los ejecutores, gimió ante el frio que le había penetrado en los huesos, juraría que ya no sabía cómo se sentía el calor

Ra´s hiso una señal con la cabeza y lo dejaron caer al piso al soltar las cadenas

Sus rodillas llegaron al piso antes de que lo sostuvieran los ejecutores por ambos lados, grito horriblemente, había intentando contener el grito de dolor, pero no pudo, lo dejaron hincado frente a ra´s

Sus ojos veían los pies de ra´s, ya no tenía fuerza para levantar la cabeza y tampoco lo intento

¿Porque no solo me matas y dejas de joder? Le dijo ronco

Entonces ras se rio cruelmente

Mi muchacho ya he invertido mucho en ti, lo mínimo que espero es que obedezcas cuando te ordeno, querías pruebas

Dejo caer una foto enfrente de el

Era slade y Dick besándose

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no podía respirar y no quería ver más tantos detalles que golpearon su mente

No iba a llorar frente a ra´s prefería quedarse ciego, apretó más los ojos, pero entonces sintió que lo abrazaban y fue una sensación demoledora después de días en el frio y sintiendo nada más que dolor

Dos lagrimas se le escaparon con un gemido doloroso que obtuvo por detener el nudo que estaba echa su garganta

Se contrajo intentando apartarlo, pero su cuerpo agrietado buscaba el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ra´s

Todo está bien hijo yo puedo protegerte

Yo ya tengo un padre… le gruño

Cierto

Y que hay de tu mercenario, le diste tu lealtad y ¿para qué?

“Para nada” se escuchó decir en voz alta y se petrifico en el momento

Serás jodido pensó para si

Ra´s se apartó y se levantó sonriendo, esto es una lección jason aprende de ella, ahora bien, haremos un trato, haces el trabajo y te puedes largar a donde desees, pero si te necesito vuelves y cumples con tu obligación para con la liga

Incluso puedes regresar con tu amor compartido si así lo deseas, pero si me fallas iré por ti y te encerrare aquí para que no olvides gracias a quien aún vives

¿tenemos un trato?

Jason lo miro seriamente evitando decididamente mirar al piso

echo

Ra´s se dio la vuelta

Tráiganlo, demando sobre el hombro

Le sacaron las agujas rápidamente y lo sacaron a rastras detrás de él

\------

Ya en la soledad de una gran tina de agua caliente de color rojo sangre

Recordó...

Con los ojos cerrados por el champú en su cabello, los brazos de Dick en el cuello de su slade y slade tocando su espalda besándose

Un gemido triste fue lo que hizo falta para que ese nudo en su garganta se deshiciera, lagrimas empezaron a correrle por las mejillas mientras se seguía tallando la cabeza

Se sentía roto, destrozado, hubiera preferido que le clavaran un cuchillo era menos doloroso más manejable, más fácil de recuperarse

Se sumerge para enjuagarse el cabello

No saber cómo llenar el hueco que empezaba a crecer en su pecho, era triturador

Se cubrió con agua roja hasta los hombros y se permitió llorar en silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un beso puede causar tanta destrucción?  
> Creo que depende a quien preguntes 
> 
> La verdad estoy segura que Bruce no se esperaba esto de Dick  
> Damián culpa a Slade por el beso aunque estará algo resentido con Dick  
> Tim se va enterar uff de la tenenovela que está ocurriendo en la cueva más tarde  
> Y si Jason no tiene muchos puntos débiles pero Slade en una gran grieta que grita atacarme  
> Y si ese mercenario que sacó las fotos está merodeando en la liga con un Jason destrozado
> 
> El próximo no tardará tanto ya llevo la mitad escrito así que.... Pronto :3


End file.
